Hate At First Sight
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A requested story for amethyst fire phoenix. AU. Tori and Blake are from different kingdoms and find out that they're betrothed and they despise each other. Can anything bring them together and maybe fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright. First this idea is not mine; it actually came as a request from amethyst fire phoenix. So, this is for her. I hope you enjoy it. And for those still reading my other stories, I am still working on them._

**The End of an Endless Battle**

The wind whipped around Kanoi Watanabe. He silently stood at the head of his tent. The sky was dark and dreary which made the woods nearby full of shadows. The man was around 25 with tan skin and dark black hair. He was sipping some tea from a china dish listening to the sudden silence that had occurred during the fighting. All at once his Page Jase came running up. Jase was a young man around the age of 12 who had light skin and blond hair.

"Your majesty." He bowed and waited for Kanoi to nod his head before continuing. "Lord and Lady Hanson have just been killed."

Kanoi was startled, there weren't supposed to be anywhere near the battle. Lady Hanson wasn't supposed to be there at all. "Explain how this happened."

"Lord Hanson and Lady Hanson wished to see each other before tomorrows' final battle, in case something were to happen. Kelly brought Lady Hanson to him; they were off in the woods speaking to each other. Someone found them and killed them." The Page looked down ashamed that he had given his King such dreadful news.

"What of their child? Please was she there?"

"I did not see her there. Kelly went to go and check on the child."

Kanoi turned towards the woods where he saw some of his soldiers bringing the Lord and his wife's bodies back towards the camp. All at once he heard another running to him, when he turned he saw the 10 year old maiden Kelly panting as she stood before him. "The child, where is she?"

"She is asleep in her nursery with her nurse."

"Thank you." The great King looked towards the thunderstorm approaching. "Jase, please go and inform the captains to ready the troops, I feel that we will be fighting before dawn." The page nodded and ran off. He turned to Kelly who was looking at her feet, "What was your job?"

The young girl curtsied and spoke quieter, "I am but a kitchen maid."

"Now how is it that Lady Hanson took a kitchen maid to bring her to her husband?"

"I was the only one willing to go." The young girl spoke with a bit of spunk in her voice and raised her head a bit higher.

"Then, will you go and help watch over Lady Hanson's little one?"

"Yes sir. But the kitchen." The red-haired girl pointed back towards the town.

"Is no longer your job."

Kelly curtsied once more before running off back towards the town.

Kanoi looked up as thunder streaked across the sky. He entered his tent and placed the tea on the table. As he did one of his captains came in. "Sir, Your Majesty, I heard what happened to Lord and Lady Hanson. What is to become of their child?"

"I will take her in as my own."

"Sir?"

"She will be my child to raise."

"Yes sir."

There was a loud explosion that drew both men outside the tent. "It has started."

"Yes sir. Guards—the King."

Within a few minutes soldiers were around the Kanoi helping him into his armor. He looked to the captain. "Make ready the troops."

"Yes sir."

The captain headed off to start the counterattack against the opposing side. Kanoi got on his horse and as soon as the other guards were on their horses he proudly walked down the field. Proud of his soldiers, his people, and yet sad for all the loss. Like the little girl that was now his, had it not been for the war she would still have two parents. He sighed as he now saw the troops of the enemy. Before any of them knew what was happening the battle began.

The fighting was fierce. Man against man. Horses against horses. Steel clanging. People crying out their last breath. Kanoi stayed on his horse for a good while before falling down due to an attack on his horse. Kanoi took his sword and began fighting. Everyone fought until a few days later when somehow everything grew quiet once more.

The Great King once more stood by his tent conferring with his captains when Jase ran up to him, "Sir. Your Majesty." He bowed and waited for Kanoi to nod. "They have a white flag."

The captains looked at each other as Kanoi nodded. The older man looked to Jase, "Take Captain Reyn with you. Bring them to my tent."

"Yes sir." He bowed and followed Captain Reyn back towards the battle field. Kanoi stood and waited for his guests to come. Soon Jase and Captain Reyn brought a boy page, King Edward Bradley, one of his captains and a neighboring King Raidon Omino with them. King Omino and King Bradley were often thought of as the one and the same kingdoms because they followed the same guidelines and principals. However Omino was also very wise and someone that Kanoi didn't mind interacting with the few times over the years. But it was more the Bradley's kingdom and Kanoi's own kingdom that were generally at war with each other. Silently they followed Kanoi into his tent.

"So, you've come to surrender."

King Bradley didn't speak at first and instead looked at Omino who began speaking. "I feel that we need to stop this fighting. Your lands have been

Kanoi silently offered tea to the men who shook their heads graciously. "So, what do you suggest?"

King Bradley spoke up. "The one thing we came up with, we can not do."

Kanoi slightly tilted his head. "Which is?"

"A marriage, to join our lands. But I have two sons, and you have one."

Kanoi smiled a small smile and thought of the interesting bit of information that had occurred earlier that week. "So you came with no other conclusions?"

"No. Any other way has been done and has failed causing more damage. This was never tried." Raidon said. "But it can't be, so we thought you might have a suggestion."

"As a matter of fact," Kanoi began before taking a sip of tea, "I have a daughter."

Raidon and Edward exchanged looks, "How can you? Your wife, God rest her soul, died a couple of years ago from a sickness."

Smiling sadly at the memory of his beloved wife Kanoi nodded, "That she did. But you see one of my top men—one of my Lord's, was murdered earlier this week along with his wife. I know have their child as my own. And this child is a daughter."

The three men shared a knowing smile. "Now normally I would set up your daughter with my eldest, but he is already betrothed, so that leaves my youngest."

Nodding his head Kanoi and Edward shook hands. "Now how should we have it? Should we have them meet when they're old enough or before?" Kanoi asked.

Edward looked at Omino and then back at Kanoi. "We should have them met as older. They will marry; we need not worry about forcing them on each other. Besides my boys will need to have training and I do not think they need to trouble themselves with who they will marry."

Kanoi looked confused. "Surly you will tell them?"

Edward looked at Omino who spoke, "Why bring that into factor and let them fret about it when they can live free lives until then?"

"Hmm…well if that is how it is."

"Will you tell…?" Edward pursed his lips together before speaking, "the girl?"

"My daughter, she is now my daughter." Kanoi gently explained.

Edward nodded. "I understand myself."

Kanoi smiled knowing that Edward and his wife were unable to have kids for whatever reason and so took in two young boys who were orphans. Now they were just his sons, he knew that Edward didn't consider them other people's kids. "I will tell her when she is ready."

The two men nodded, first at each other and then at Omino. They worked deep into the night having Mitchell and Trevor, one scribe from each side, write up the betrothal document. They signed it and once more shook hands. With that one agreement the war ended and all were able to go back home with but a few changes.


	2. A Day in the Life of

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: __Okay, so the title has been used before, but it kind of worked for this. I hope you enjoy this. I'm setting a goal to try and get a chapter up a week, so we'll see how that works. Thank you for reading._

**A Day ****In**** The Life Of…**

"Now let's go over the map once more."

The 7 year old blonde looked over at her brother who nodded at her with a smile. "This is our kingdom, The Kingdom of Amihan. This kingdom up north was once one, but they split into two, but they are very much the one and same—the one on the right is The Kingdom of Brontë and the one on the left is the Kingdom of Raamiah. Then over here, over the mountains is the Kingdom of Kalil. The Kingdoms of Mahabala and Anil are over on the south west and south east." She looked up and smiled at the teacher.

"Very good. Now, unfortunately we're out of time, so you'll have to study the people who live there and we'll discuss it tomorrow. Now Master Cameron, you have your sparring lessons with Sir Jaketh."

Cam smiled and gave a quick smile to his little sister before he left.

The girl tilted her head the blonde curls moving to one side. "What about me?"

"You my dear are going to wait in here for Mistress Thane to come and teach you your lady lessons."

"My what?"

"Lady lessons."

"Why can't I go out with Cam, it'll be much more fun than to listen to her. Please?"

The teacher looked as the young girl pouted a little and then shook his head. "This is how it should be Miss Victoria."

"It's Tori, don't call me Victoria."

"Victoria is more of a name a princess goes by."

"Well when I'm princess I can chance that. Besides what's wrong with Tori?"

"It's just; things are done a certain way. Mistress Thane will go more into that. I must go. You wait here."

Tori watched as the older man left. As soon as she did she turned in her seat to an older girl who sat behind her. "Are you staying?"

Kelly smiled at Tori, "Well you're staying, so I'm staying."

"Why do I have to learn this?"

Kelly gave a small laugh. "Because you're a princess and you need to learn all about this."

"Thanks. So while Cam is out there enjoying himself I have to stay inside and listen to 'speak like this', 'wear this', hold your cup like that', is that what you're saying?"

Kelly laughed, "Basically."

The young blonde turned back in her chair and folded her arms just as Mistress Thane came into the room.

Finally after what seemed forever for the little girl, the lessons were over and she and Kelly were free to do what they wanted. Immediately Tori headed outside.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh nothing much."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

Tori grinned at the older girl and headed towards the fields the knights and Cam were practicing in. She walked over and picked up a spare sword on the ground. With that in one hand and her dress in the other she headed towards Cam. "I'm here."

Cam looked at her and shook his head. "Tori, how many times do I have to tell you, this isn't your skills to learn?"

"Well you'll have to tell me again after today's lesson."

The knight Cam had been sparring with gave Cam a look before bowing and walking off to get a drink. Cam put his hand up to his forehead as he looked at his little sister's face. "I'm going to regret this." Cam muttered under his breath. "Okay, look we can go at it for a bit. Nothing more alright? But before we do, why do you need to learn this? And I don't want 'just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't." Alright?"

"Fine." Tori looked at the knights and then at the castle before looking back in the young man's face. "What if I get kidnapped? And people are to slow; wouldn't it have been better if I had known how to fight so I can escape?"

Cam looked back at Kelly who shrugged her shoulders, "She came up with that on her own."

"Alright, follow me." With that Cam taught Tori how to fight, mostly basics, but enough for her.

* * *

Blake walked slowly into the room. He looked to the left and the right, no one was there. He quietly shut the door. He knew that he couldn't get caught before he reached his goal. He crept forward a bit before moving against a tall piece of furniture. Seeing that it was still dark he blended in perfectly to the shadows letting them be his cover. He peered around the furniture and saw that no one was there. Quietly he moved slowly toward the goal. He stole towards the soft piece of furniture. As he went up next to it he slowly reached and pulled off the blanket. It was empty. The young boy quickly looked around. He didn't see anyone anywhere. And then he felt himself knocked to the ground. He turned around, but not quick enough as his assailant landed next to him holding him down with one hand. The dark haired boy frowned. "Not fair."

"Got to be quieter. I heard you open the door." The fair haired boy gave a smirk.

"I wasn't that loud." Blake said pushing his older brother, Hunter's hand off his chest.

Hunter stood up and extended his hand to Blake who took it. "You were very loud. Besides I was up before you got here."

"Fine. Let's go outside."

"Alright. Let's go." As the two boys got out of Hunter's room they peeked around the corner. "We're good." They quietly got to the front entrance of the hall without any problems.

As the two young boys opened the doors they were met by Captain Red from Uncle Omino's guards. He looked down at the two boys as Hunter stepped a bit in front of Blake. "Where are you two headed?"

"Out." Hunter spoke up confidently. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter, he brought Raidon and Leanne." Hunter and Blake turned and looked at his mother and father. "Behave."

Hunter turned back to the guard and folded his arms.

Edward looked past his sons and the guard and smiled. "Raidon, Leanne, please come in."

The captain stepped aside as an older man and a young girl with long dark red hair came through the door. "Raidon, Leanne it's good to see you." Elizabeth said.

"Please Raidon, let us go into my study."

The three parents headed off to the study leaving the children by the door. Hunter grabbed Blake's hand to go outside but Blake stopped him. "Leanne, are you okay?"

The girl looked over at them and gave a small smile, "My father told me that I am betrothed."

Hunter shrugged, "Can't be too bad. Wait to whom?"

"Cameron Watanabe, from The Kingdom of Amihan."

Blake looked up at his brother and then back at Leanne. "I'm sorry. That's horrible."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want anything to do with anyone from that kingdom." Hunter said.

Leanne bit her lip, "Are you betrothed?"

Blake shook his head. "No. But Hunter is."

"Are you?" Leanne asked Hunter peering into the boys' blue eyes.

"Yes. It's someone completely north of here. No one knows about it. They have kept to themselves for quite some time and are trying to keep their kingdom intact."

"Mother and Father told him that." Blake replied in response to Leanne's look.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay here, we are going out to work out."

Hunter firmly took Blake's hand and dragged him outside. "We could have invited her." Blake said quietly still allowing Hunter to drag him out to the fields.

The older boy released his grasp. "Look just because you like her doesn't mean she has to follow us."

Giving a small shove to his brother Blake announced, "No I don't like her. Being nice doesn't mean you like someone."

Smirking Hunter playfully shoved his little brother back, "Sure it does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

And with that the two boys started wrestling.


	3. The News Is Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: __TwinkieTUTUS__ actually suggested the pants thing, so thanks.__ I hope that this is good. It was a lot, and I hope that it worked with it. _

**The News Is Broken**

_The Kingdom of Amihan_

Tori came out of the stable. She had just finished another amazing ride. She smiled as she closed the door and began heading back out of the building only to be stopped by someone who was standing in front of her. He was taller than her with black hair and he had his arms folded while shaking his head.

"What?" The girl asked quietly.

"You took my pants?"

Tori looked down at the brown pants that were in place on her instead of the usual dress and then looked back at her older brother and nodded with a grin, "I can't ride the right way with a dress now can I?"

A sigh came from the older boy. "Where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping."

"Which is why you're here? Look, you can fight really well in a dress, right?"

"Yes. I've been doing it for a while."

"You've been at it for a year. So if you can fight in a dress, than you can ride in a dress."

"But…but that's not fair."

"Tori, get my pants washed and then I need them."

"Why these? Are they special?" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm going back to the castle. See you later."

With that Tori took off before Cam could realize that she hadn't agreed to **not **wear his pants again. As she snuck back upstairs to her room she thought about how much easier it was to move in pants. It was then that another idea struck her. Instead of fighting in a dress, she would fight in pants. It would work a whole lot easier. She smiled as she thought about her and Cam's private sparring lesson later that day.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had passed by Kelly until, "Tori!"

She turned back around and saw the red haired girl with her mouth open. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing Cam's pants." The blonde-haired girl replied matter of factly.

"I can see that. What are you thinking? You shouldn't be walking around in that."

"Why not? Why can't I? I mean dresses are fine, but have you ever worn pants?"

"No." Kelly said grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her as quickly as possible to the princess' room.

"You should try them. I can get another pair of Cam's pants."

"No, I don't need to try. Thanks though. Now why don't you go and get changed."

Tori frowned as Kelly began to help her get dressed.

* * *

_The Kingdom of __Brontë_

Two swords clanged against each other.

"So are you planning on sweeping Leanne off her feet and away from that 'prince' she's betrothed too?"

"I told you I don't like her." The swords hit in the air.

"Really?" The older boy knocked the younger boy back a bit.

The shorter boy retaliated and moved the taller one back a few feet. "Being nice doesn't mean you like them." He more yelled as the sweat dripped off their faces. They had been working out for a few hours already as the sun burned down on the two males. The older one laughed and the dark haired younger boy swept his foot under his brother's feet and knocked him to the ground. Unfortunately for the younger one he jumped right back up and using the same move knocked his brother to the ground.

He held him there and looked at him. "Fine."

They both got up. "I don't see what's so wrong in being nice."

Hunter looked at Blake, "I'm nice. I'm nice to you."

Blake sighed, "I meant other people."

"Right." Hunter was quiet and picked up the swords and put them away. "I say we go for a ride."

"Fine."

After riding for a good half an hour the two boys slowed down and Blake spoke up, "Do you think she'll be happy with him?"

The blonde boy frowned, "I don't know."

"Are you going to…move up there when you're married?"

Hunter looked at his younger brother who had fear in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry. I'll never leave you. You need me, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Always."

"Thanks."

They sat together in the silence that followed. Hunter and Blake had both been brought up by parents that weren't their own. Hunter had taken it on himself to protect Blake. Even though they weren't his real parents he still considered them his parents. He loved them more than anything and knew they felt the same. But than one day they had come home with another little boy. He was different than Hunter, dark skinned, dark hair, and yet Hunter knew he was needed.

The first time Hunter saw the boy on his own was when he had gone to see if Blake would play with him. He ended up having to search for the small boy finding him under the bed. Blake had a dream about his parents' death and so Hunter comforted him and had promised the three year old boy that he was always going to be there for him. And that promise would hold even today, five years from now, when they were married, until the day Hunter could no longer protect him, and that's the thought that scared him the most.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. You know Mother and Father have something to tell you when they get back from King Eric's kingdom."

"Yes. But I don't understand why they wouldn't want to talk to you. I mean you're the one marrying his daughter."

"What else is there to say? I'm going to marry her and that's that."

"What do you think it's about then?"

"I don't know. Nothing big I'm sure."

"Right." Hunter kept the other thought to himself, the thought about what the talk really was going to be about.

* * *

_The Kingdom of Amihan_

Tori was about to head out to her sparring lessons when Kelly came in the door. "Tori," she said in an exasperated tone, "no pants. Now look you need to get changed."

"Come on, I'm just sparring with Cam. Why can't I do that in pants?"

Kelly headed over to the closet and took out a floor length blue dress, "There's a change of activities. Your father wishes to see you."

"Oh. I was unaware that he was back."

"Come on, you know his visits with his brother never last long."

"Who can blame him? It's horrible there."

Kelly let out a small laugh. "You've never been there."

"I've heard about it."

"Alright. That's fine." Kelly buttoned up the rest of the buttons in the back. "There you go. Now you should head over to him. He's in his study."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Tori slowly walked to her Father's study. She was the odd one in her family; she didn't look like her Father or her brother. Her parents had been killed when she was younger and her, well, Father took her in as his own. That's how she saw him, it was her Father. And Cam, Cam was her older brother. He was very sweet, and he let her get away with everything. They both had tan skin and black hair with dark eyes. On the other hand Tori was light skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes. No one mentioned anything about it to her and she was fine with that. It didn't hurt that her parents had died, she didn't remember them.

She got to the door and a guard opened it. Going in she found her Father writing at his desk. She smiled and walked up and sat in the chair. "Father," He looked up immediately and smiled at her as he set down what he had been working on. "Kelly said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I have something to tell you, and you may or may not like it."

Tori folded her hands in her lap just as she had been taught in class, "I'm ready."

"Alright. Do you know what betrothed is?"

The young girl couldn't resist a small giggle, "Yes. We talked about this when you betrothed Cam to that girl Leanne." Her Father nodded and waited for Tori to explain it. "It means they'll get married when they're older."

"Yes." He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out, hands clasped behind his back. "The night your parents died there was a big war. The war was between our land and the land just north of us."

"I remember learning about that. It was the two lands above that used to be together."

Tori could hear his smile, "I see you have been paying attention in class."

"Yes."

"I'm glad." He turned around and sat back in his chair across from Tori who sat up a bit straighter and brushed her hair back off of her shoulders only for it to fall back down. "We made an agreement that night."

"What kind of agreement?" Tori asked slowly already thinking she knew what he was going to say.

"The agreement of a marriage."

"A marriage with me?"

"You and one of their sons. He's a year older than you."

Tori spoke getting louder as she went on. "You're going to make me get married?! That's not fair."

"Tori, please lower your voice."

"But I don't want to."

"We made a binding contract, there's nothing I can do."

"Fine." She stood up and left much quicker than she came in.

The little girl ran back to her room ignoring everyone around her. 'How is that fair? I have to marry a complete stranger just because they don't know how to get along?' She sat on her bed and pulled her blue blanket around her. She didn't want to be a princess anymore; she didn't want to be betrothed; she didn't want to be here if it meant marrying someone from the north.

"What did he tell you?" Asked a quiet voice from the foot of her bed.

Tori turned around to see Kelly standing there looking worried. "I'm betrothed."

"Oh." Kelly came and sat next to Tori on the bed. "To whom?"

"Some guy from Brontë."

"The neighboring kingdom to the girl Cam's marrying?"

"Yes. I don't want to marry him. He's horrible."

The older girl suppressed a laugh, "Have you met him?"

"No. But they have weird ideas. Their men ignore the women. The love war and hate peace. They're blood thirsty. And—"

Kelly interrupted, "And you've been listening to Nelsa again. I told you that she's never been up there. She doesn't know about that place. She's just telling you those things because her husband died in that same war that your parents did."

"Well maybe she's right."

"I don't believe her. How can you believe someone's story about a place if they've never been there?"

Tori sighed and looked at Kelly. "Well then, how do you know?"

"Know what?"

"What Brontë's like?"

Kelly looked at her incredulously, "How should I know?"

"You talk as though you know."

"No. I don't. Now, you should really get going. Cam will be wondering where you are."

"But I was…"

"Going to change? Wait until later."

Tori gave her a look. "If I have to be married then I get to wear pants. And no one is going to stop me." Tori stood and went to change.

* * *

Cam stood on the field with a couple of swords going over some movements when he heard someone coming up behind him. He turned around only to see his little sister wearing his pants. "Tori. I told you to put those back."

"But if I put them back how could I fight?"

"What did we talk about?"

"Look I can ride better with pants, I can move better in pants, so I can fight better in pants."

Tori picked up her sword and took her stance. Cam shook his head and the two began sparring. Tori found it a lot easier to fight in pants and decided that she was going to keep those pants.

* * *

_The Kingdom of __Brontë__, a week later._

Hunter and Blake sat outside their Father's study. "I don't know why you want me here."

"Because…"

Hunter sighed. "Don't be scared. They're not going to give you away."

"I'm not scared."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, if you say so."

Blake hit Hunter on the shoulder just as their Father's study door opened. They hadn't seen their parents because they had come back after they were asleep. Their Father looked upset, but he smiled at his two boys. "Blake, come in please."

The dark haired boy looked at his older brother before following his Father into the room. He sat down across from him and looked at him. "There is no easy way to put this Blake, so I'll just say it. You are betrothed."

"What?"

"You will be married to someone from The Kingdom of Amihan."

"Why would I be married to someone from up there?"

"Remember how the fighting stopped?"

"Yes."

"It was because of the betrothal between you and King Kanoi's daughter."

Blake's jaw hardened, "Can I go?"

"Yes."

Blake walked out past Hunter and continued with his brother following him. Hunter didn't say anything as they walked out to the stables. The two got on horses and started riding. They rode all afternoon taking breaks every now and then. Hunter didn't bring up anything until they were stopped on their hillside. The one they always talked on. "So let me guess, arranged marriage."

"Yeah. But you'll never guess with who?"

"Who?"

"The Kingdom of Amihan"

"What? Mother and Father put you with one of them?"

"I know. I don't get it. They're horrible people."

"I can't believe it."

They got off the horses and sat down on the ground. "At least you got someone way better."

"I'd take her over whoever it is that they put you with."

"I'm sorry bro. The good news? You'll still be close to me."

"At least I don't have to be with her all the time."

"That's true." Hunter put his hand on Blake's back. They sat there silent just looking out at the grounds all night.


	4. An Unexpected Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you all for staying with me and reading and thanks for the reviews they really help me. This is completely_

**An Unexpected Turn**

_Five Years Later_

Blake and Hunter had been riding for hours before slowing and stopping. They got off their horses and immediately began sparring. The swords clanged against each other as they both blocked the others move just at the right moment. They had trained together so long they knew each other's moves without having to give it a second thought; it was as natural as their own.

Amongst the swords and sweat Blake spoke up, "So how was your time getting to know your 'princess'?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. And what's it to you?"

"Just wondering. What's she like? Do you like her?"

"She's a girl. She's fine. She talks and walks like any other."

Blake smirked, "You like her."

Hunter knocked Blake to the ground and took his sword. "She's nice." He stood up and held out his hand to Blake who took it to stand up. Hunter walked over to a rock and sat down, "We talked. She seems like…well I don't mind her."

"Wow. You do like her." Blake sat on the rock next to Hunter. "How much?"

Hunter shook his head, "Not as much as you." And seeing Blake smile caused Hunter to smile. "I go up again in a couple of weeks. They're going to introduce us to their kingdom."

"Oh. But when do you have to get married?"

The blonde looked out across the green countryside. "Well, I'm already 16. She's 14. So, maybe next year."

"Why then?"

"Her Dad wants her married. Apparently in their kingdom they believe that if a girl isn't married by 16 then she can't marry. So, I'm going to marry her before that takes place."

"So after next year…"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it because I won't be that far."

"I know, but I'll have to handle the wimpy kingdom all by myself."

"Right. I can't go with you after I'm married."

"Don't worry about it; it sounds like a you really like her."

"Maybe your girl won't be so bad."

"Oh trust me. She'll be bad. Who would want to marry someone from there?"

Hunter smiled. They sat there resting for about twenty minutes until they heard a horse come up. They both stood and got in fighting positions. But as the owner of the horse came into view they stood down. "Leanne. What are you doing here?"

"Father wanted to see your parents before…"

She pulled her horse up and Hunter went and helped her off of it. She lifted up her dress and walked to a rock and sat down. "Before what?" Blake asked sitting next to her. Leanne had become kind of like a sister to the brothers, a sister who came and visited every now and then and didn't live with them, but they were fine with that.

"I'm going up to meet Prince Cameron and spend time with him." Hunter and Blake exchanged looks. The girl looked up at Hunter, "How did yours go?"

"It could work." Blake replied knowing that Hunter would have killed him had he told Leanne about Hunter's real feelings.

"So, you think maybe…I mean I know that it's The Kingdom of Amihan, but maybe he won't be a wimp." Hunter snorted. "Come on Hunter, it's not like you guys are the only strong fighters."

"I never said we were the only strong fighters. Shane and Dustin are strong fighters and they're princes."

"Yeah, so what's the difference between Shane and Dustin and Prince Cameron."

Hunter and Blake looked at each other. "Well, for one," Blake started, "they don't have wimpy names."

Leanne stared at them in disbelief. "A name. Your reason for it is a name?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Leanne if you have a name like Cameron. Well it just shows that you can't fight, or at least you're a weak fighter."

"You know I think it would be funny if you two fought and he beat you."

"You're siding with him now?" Blake asked.

"I'm not siding with him I'm going against Hunter." Leanne said taking her eyes off Hunter to talk to Blake.

"It's the same thing." The dark haired boy replied back.

Leanne rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just came to say good bye. I'll see you later." And she got on her horse and took off.

Hunter and Blake looked at each other, "Cameron? She thinks that's not a wimpy name?" Blake asked and Hunter just shrugged his shoulders.

_3 weeks later_

Blake woke up thirsty. He looked outside and noticed it was still dark out. He got out of his head and headed out to get something to drink. As he walked through the castle he heard a door bang open and close quickly which shattered the silence surrounding Blake. It took Blake a couple of seconds to realize the door slam had belonged to Hunter's room. He took off running to get to his brothers' room which he arrived at in just a couple of minutes.

Slowly he opened the door and looked in to see his brother pacing. Now what was weird about this was he was supposed to be with Elizabeth. He had left a few days ago and wasn't supposed to return for another week. Blake looked down the hall both ways and saw no one coming so he went in and quietly shut the door. He stood in the darkness by the door while his brother paced every so often being bathed in the moonlight.

It was silent for about twenty minutes before Hunter spoke up, "Bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Well, yes. Not that I don't mind seeing you but…" Blake stepped out of the sheltered dark and walked over closer to his brother. He didn't like the way Hunter looked. There was something indescribable about his whole appearance. "Are you okay?"

Hunter stopped walking to look at his little brother. He turned and looked out the window. "She's dead."

"Who?" But as soon as Blake said that he knew. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"We were…off together and…she fell off a cliff."

Blake could tell that Hunter blamed this entirely on himself, "Hunter. It's not your fault."

"Isn't it? I'm supposed to protect her. Fine job I did with that."

"Well I'm sure it was an accident."

"Blake. We were both there and she…she…I watched her fall off the cliff, I couldn't get there in time. Her Father's furious at Mother and Father. Don't blame them. I obviously need more training because I'm not good enough."

Blake didn't know what to say. He walked over to Hunter's bed and sat on it. He watched his brother kick the wall in frustration. It's not like Hunter had been in love with the girl, but he was supposed to be able to protect and he knew that Hunter prided himself in that. He slowly got up and went over to his older brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "You are good enough. You've kept me safe all these years. Elizabeth, well it's sad that she's gone, but I'm sure _she_ wouldn't blame you for her death."

Hunter didn't speak for a good twenty minutes and only then to mutter, "Yeah." They stayed by the window looking out for the rest of the evening.


	5. Meetings With A New Friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I decided kind of last minute to re-read all 6 Harry Potter books before the book came out, and well I had to abandon writing these past couple of weeks in order to succeed. So….here it is…_

**Meetings With A New Friend?**

Tori and Kelly were eating a late lunch out by a tree near the practicing field. They were watching some of the soldiers sparring instead of the larger number of troops.

The blonde haired princess turned towards Kelly, "Where are all the soldiers? Usually this place is full of them."

"The girl who is to marry your brother is coming today; they went to meet her at the entrance."

"Oh. Why?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow but did not turn her head towards Tori, "Why are they meeting her or why are they coming?"

Tori considered the two questions for a few minutes before responding, "Both."

"They're meeting her because it is a courtesy to do so. Especially in arranged marriages. Which you would have known had you listened in class yesterday."

"I was." Tori said.

"Really? I don't think you care much for learning."

"No, it's not that at all Kelly. I don't care much for learning about useless information. Why do I need to know how to sew? It's boring. I'd rather be here sparring." She turned her attention back to the soldiers who were finishing up. "And the other?"

"To allow the two to get to know each other. It will happen with your—"

"Don't say a word. For now I'd like to pretend that I am not betrothed and that there isn't a useless prince waiting for me to marry him."

"Tori you don't know if he's useless or not."

"You're right, so let's never speak of this again." There was silence for a few minutes before the younger girl spoke again, "What about you? Are you getting married?"

The red head had finally turned her head towards Tori, "What?"

"Are you getting married? Don't get me wrong, I love having you here, but you're overage. Will you marry?"

"I haven't met anyone as yet, but I don't want you to worry about a thing." Kelly quickly reassured the girl.

"But Kelly, it's just, well…are you never going to marry? You always seemed like you wanted to."

"Tori, marriage isn't everything."

"I know. But you…"

"Let's not go there alright? I'm happy. And if I don't marry, I don't worry."

"Well, we could switch places?"

Kelly laughed, "Right because I, a red-haired, 8 years senior, shorter woman could take the place of a taller, blond younger girl."

"It was a thought."

* * *

The two girls sat in silence until they heard a loud noise coming from the front of the castle. "Must be them." Tori stated albeit without any need. Kelly nodded and the two girls got up and looked.

"You go and look. I have to put away these things."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I know you're curious."

"Thanks."

Tori took off and headed towards the sound. She didn't come into full view of everything because she hoped no one would see her. She watched as the soldiers passed by, and then there in the center was a couch. Cam was on a horse in front of it. They pulled up to the front of the castle and stopped. Tori peered around the corner a bit more and saw her father descending the steps. But there was no Cam waiting there, looking back to the horse Cam had been on she saw it was no empty and he was opening the door and helping a girl out of the carriage. The girl was pretty. She had dark red hair, much darker than Kelly's. She was shorter than Cam, she came up to a little above his shoulder. Her skin was fair. Cam took her hand and led her to their father and Tori watched as the introductions were made.

As the three headed back into the castle Tori saw Cam glance over at her before going in. Tori ducked back and turned to head to the back of the castle when she saw that Kelly was in front of her. "Hiding?"

"I just didn't want to meet her yet."

With a big sigh Kelly silently took Tori's arm and they went to the back of the castle and headed in.

* * *

Tori was walking down the hall to her room after breakfast. So far she had avoided talking to Leanne since the day she had come which was a couple of weeks ago. And in addition to that Cam had suddenly become a bit to occupied to carry out full lessons with her. Tori stopped and considered what she was going to do now that she had a bit of free time.

Although Tori wished she hadn't stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Leanne. "Hi, Victoria, right?" It took Tori a second to readjust so she nodded. Leanne smiled, "I'm Leanne."

"Hi."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I was…just walking." Leanne seemed so nice, and Tori just didn't want to lie to her.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure."

They turned and began walking. Leanne wasn't as short next to Tori as she had been next to Cam. "Cam's told me about you. I'm sorry I haven't run into you sooner. He says you're quite extraordinary."

Tori raised her eyebrows, Cam thought that. She shook her head, "So how long do you have to be here?"

"I'm going to be leaving soon enough, just finishing my stay here."

"I bet you'll be glad to go back."

"Partly. I love it at home, but there's something else here that's really nice."

Before Tori could stop herself she blurted out, "My brother?" She looked up and over at Leanne and apologized when she saw that Leanne was looking at the ground and she was a bit pinker in the cheeks.

"Well…your brother is definitely…"

"You like him? Really? Even though you're…do you?" Tori refrained from adding in where Leanne was from and left it in the air.

"Yeah. I think I do."

"Well, I suppose that's good for you then."

"Victoria—"

"Tori, please. Don't call me Victoria."

"Alright. Tori." Leanne smiled brightly. "You're betrothed to Blake or Brontë aren't you?"

Cam was talking to her about that horrible event. He was going to die. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere." And with that Tori hurried off to find her brother.

* * *

He wasn't that hard to find seeing as he was either riding, sparring, or in his room reading. She had glanced in his room and saw that he wasn't there, and she knew that no sparring went on at this time of day so she headed for the stables.

Upon opening the door she saw Cam starting to head out having just finished shutting his horses' stable door. She put her hands on her hips. "Cam, why did you tell Leanne about me?"

"Sorry, but she knew that I had a younger sister."

"No, about me and Blake."

"Oh. I didn't."

"Well then, how…she asked about him."

"Well, I didn't tell her." He walked past her with a smirk on his face. "Apparently you're starting to like the idea. That's the first time you said his name."

Tori stood there stunned. Leanne and Blake knew each other. How could Blake have known anyone? And she didn't like him or the idea, she thought both were ridiculous. She slowly walked back up to the castle and retreated to her room. She wasn't to sure what to make of Leanne, but she didn't hate her and if Cam liked her then perhaps she'd give her a try.


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this._

**Preparations**

_3 years later_

Blake left the sitting room where he had been talking to his parents. Instead of heading straight upstairs he stood near the door for a few minutes before they began talking his father starting, "I don't know dear. Allowing Hunter to go? It's not been done."

"I know, but Hunter hasn't been at his best since Elizabeth died."

"Yes, but then shouldn't we keep him here, to help him?"

"I think keeping his mind occupied with his brother is the best help we can give him right now."

"Surely he should be over that now. It's been a few years."

"I know. And I'm not saying he's still hurting from what happened to Elizabeth, but that kind of a thing impacts one, especially since he was so young as was she."

"I still don't understand what her death has to do with his behavior now."

"After she died he shut everyone out, everyone but Blake. Then once he started coming out from wherever he kept himself hidden he still wouldn't talk much. But if you see him you see Blake. They are without question a pair that can't be separated. I think that to separate him from Blake would be one of the worst possible things to do."

"I see what you're saying. The Kingdom still talks about him. Do you think sending him off will confirm their ideas?"

"I think we should worry more about him than the peoples' ideas."

"It's not that, but when he takes over I don't want everyone against him."

"I see. Neither do I."

"Well, then I suppose letting Hunter go would be best for him."

"Yes. Shall I send a letter to them?"

"I think that's a good idea."

Blake took off knowing that his mother was going to be exiting the room quite soon. He quickly headed to Hunter's room to tell him his idea. He passed no one on the way there for no one liked to be near Hunter anymore for fear of his temper. He slowly opened Hunter's door and saw him doing a series of exercises. The sixteen year old came in and shut the door. "Hunter." Blake wanted for a few minutes before he stopped.

The nineteen year old blonde man looked towards Blake, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Hunter turned and looked out the window. Blake continued, "Did you want to come with me?"

Hunter turned around with his eyebrow raised, "Mother and Father?"

"They said it was fine."

Blake saw a small smile on Hunter's face before it disappeared and he nodded, "When do we leave?"

"Today."

"Thanks for the notice."

The younger boy gave a grin before starting to walk out, "You're welcome."

* * *

Tori and Cam sat at the table finishing their breakfast. Cam looked over towards Tori's side and then around the room, "Where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping." Tori said shrugging. "She's not my babysitter, and she was tired."

"You don't have to explain that to me."

The blonde girl smiled, "I know."

"So, today's the day?"

"Hmm?" was all that came from the girl who then picked up her cup to take a drink.

"You know, Leanne just left a couple days ago, and so you…"

Tori put down her cup and stood up, "What are you talking about Cam? I think you have me confused with someone else."

Cam gently grabbed her wrist before standing up himself, "Tori what are you going to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know he's coming today. He's coming and you're going to meet him because you're going to be married to him."

"I don't see why I would have to listen to such nonsense as that."

"Look, Leanne is from that area and she turned out…" Cam paused to look for words that didn't give to much away.

"Much better, since you fell for her?"

Cam turned a shade of red, let go of Tori's wrist and cleared his throat before continuing, "Look you'll be there when he comes right?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the polite thing to do. It's part of it. If you don't show up that's a disgrace to him."

"Cam, why would I want to disgrace a guy I think the world of?" She said sarcastically.

"Tori, look, I know you haven't met him, but at least give him a chance."

"Why? You haven't met him."

"No."

"So how can tell me that?"

Cam pursed his lips together giving Tori a bit of a triumphant. "Shane and Dustin have met him and they say that he is a great guy."

"Oh, so they say so that means I have to? Of course they think he's great, it's not like they're marrying him."

Cam had to shallow the laugh that almost slipped out, "I didn't say they were, but they've met him—"

"And I haven't, which is really odd if you think about it."

Tori began walking off causing Cam to follow her. "Why is that odd?"

"Well, it's just something must be wrong with him if I can't see him until now." And she headed off down the hallway leaving Cam without anything to say at the moment.

_Author's Note: Okay, I know that this isn't a long chapter, but I wanted to leave the next part in the next chapter, which is when they meet. Yes Blake and Tori are finally meeting._


	7. Missing in Action

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Missing in Action**

Blake and Hunter sat on their horses as they neared the castle.

"You know you go much slower it'll be time to leave before we get there." Hunter spoke.

"I just don't want to rush the horses."

"You just don't want to meet her."

"That too. Here it comes."

Hunter looked ahead to see the front of the castle increasingly larger with a small group of people there. "Well, your bride awaits you."

"Be quiet."

"You know, their land is very nice."

"Do you have to do that?" Hunter shrugged. "You know who else we'll see? Cam. Leanne's crush."

Hunter laughed, "Can't wait to see that. He's probably shorter than you and can't even pick up a sword."

Blake laughed. "Probably."

Soon the two men followed with some soldiers that were brought along just to secure the road approached the steps of the castle. They got off and Blake quickly scanned everyone. There was no girl here, they were all soldiers. He looked to Hunter who had already stepped in front of him hand on his sword. "What's going on?" The older man asked.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, "We're not here to fight. Umm…" he looked back at the others before continuing, "Follow us, we'll bring you to his Majesty."

Hunter stood for a few minutes before following the already retreating soldier causing Blake to follow. Hunter, without looking back, told the soldiers to stay with their horses for now.

They entered into the large castle, it looked about the same size as their castle. The walls were adorned with large tapestries the depicted pictures of battles, people and places. Their footsteps echoed down the long walk way. They heard the door shut behind them and had to readjust their eyes to the dimmer light produced from the torches on the wall. They eventually got to a set of large double doors. The soldier knocked on it and slowly they opened. The two men entered into a very large open room. Windows were on the sides and scattered up above allowing the sunlight to fall in many directions on the tapestries that hung in there.

They made their way towards the throne and bowed out of being polite. There was an older bald man with darker skin who was obviously the king, and then on the right hand there was a young man who also had dark skin with short black hair; however these were the only two here. There was no girl at all. Blake glanced at Hunter out of the corner of his eye, and Hunter, already seeing this nodded.

"Your majesty. I am Prince Hunter, and this is my brother Prince Blake."

The King closed his eyes for a moment before nodding his head to the brothers and then saying, "I am King Kanoi Watanabe. This is my son Prince Cameron." Cam smiled at them.

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Isn't there supposed to be someone else."

Blake mentally hit Hunter, why did he have to be so rude? And then Cam began to stand but was stopped by his father. "He is right. Stewart," A page came over to the King who spoke softly to him before the youth scampered off. "It'll be just a few minutes. How was your journey?"

"Fine. Thank you." Blake said. "We had no problem."

"Good. We have your rooms for you. We will show them to you afterwards."

"Yes. That'd be good." Hunter said. Blake could tell that he was very irritating, it's not like he wasn't, but Blake had a bit more patience than Hunter did. After a few minutes they heard someone enter the hall; Stewart was there followed by a shorter women with bright red hair. She wore a simple green gown. Was this Tori? Instead of addressing the brothers however, she went up to the king and bowed before whispering something to him. After which he closed his eyes and shook his head.

After a minute he reopened them, "How about you two rest in your rooms? I'm sure you'll need some rest. Shall we meet again for dinner? Someone will be along to show you the way."

"Where's the princess?" Hunter asked.

"She is not here, I'm sure you can see that. You will meet her soon."

"This is a disgrace. Is this how you run your kingdom? No wonder we won so many battles."

Cam now had his sword out at Hunter who had his out and was fully in front of Blake. "I suggest you take that back. If you studied history well you would now that losses were many on your side too. With your short tempers and your inability—"

"Enough." The statement from the King was loud and clear stopping both princes from their almost fight. "I am truly sorry, she is not normally like this. Perhaps she lost track of time. I will talk to her. You have my assurance that she will do her best to be present at the times she is supposed to be."

Blake put his hand on Hunter's arm, "Thank you. That's all we require. Let's go to our rooms Hunter."

Hunter and Cam slowly put their swords away and without another word Hunter turned and headed out with Blake next to him.

After the two princes left Cam looked at his Father. "Where is Tori?"

"Kelly says she knows not. Tori was in her room earlier but now she is not to be found."

"Well that went well."

"Cameron, we are trying to maintain peace not start another war."

"But Father, did you hear what he—"

"It matters not. Things like that lead to many fights, none of which are necessary and which only cause pain." He stood up. "I suggest that if you know where your sister is you'll let her know I wish to speak to her."

"I don't know—"

Kanoi raised his hand, "I said if you know where she is." And with a smile the King walked off leaving only Cam and Kelly there.

Kelly slowly started to walk off but was stopped when Cam spoke to her, "Do you know where Tori is?"

"If I knew than wouldn't she be here?"

Cam frowned, "This isn't a joke."

"Who said I was joking? Look, I don't know where she is. She could be riding, or maybe she's on the training field. I don't know, and I know you don't, so, if you'll excuse me, but I must leave." And with that Kelly walked off leaving Cam to stand alone for a few minutes before also departing.


	8. Royally Insulting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, holiday weekend. Here's the next chapter. And I know they still haven't met yet, but it will be the next chapter. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for their meeting. _

**Royally Insulting**

Hunter came into Blake's room. "Can you believe that?"

"Look, Hunter, we need to keep calm. Mother and Father—"

"Are not here, and therefore it's my job—"

"To speak for our kingdom. I know." Blake sat on the bed. "She didn't show up?" There was silence between the two brothers as they let that fact sink in more. Finally filling up with anger Blake stood up, "Who does she think she is?"

"I don't know." Hunter went and stood by the window with his arms folded. "I mean it's like she thinks she can do whatever she wants."

"Do you think they did that on purpose?"

Blake stepped a bit closer to Hunter who just shrugged, "I think she did."

"Why only her?"

"Because King Kanoi looked surprised." Hunter snapped at Blake causing him to walk back towards the bed, sit down and think.

"And his son." Blake added in an afterthought.

"Yeah…I guess." Hunter turned and leaned against the wall nearby. "I bet she's a horrible person." Blake looked up at Hunter. "Well she didn't come, so there must be something wrong with her, right."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure she didn't come because she was horrible. Do you know how bad that sounds?"

"She insulted you."

"Don't you think I realize that?" Blake stood up. "Don't you think I know that it's a horrible shame if anyone knows? And I'm still expected to marry her because Father told me that whatever happens we don't want to start another war. 'Be civil, it'll just be worse than what it is.' Well Father you're not here to see how wrong you are."

Hunter walked over to Blake and put his hands on his younger brothers shoulders, "Hey, calm down. Everything's fine. We luckily don't have to be here that long, alright? And remember after we're through here, Shane is having a ball and we're invited. Then you can forget all about her. You'll have the ball with different girls, and you'll have all the fun before when we visit them."

Blake took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hunter hated seeing Blake have outbursts like that because he very rarely did. He knew that Blake didn't want to be here in the first place, and then what that girl did. Hunter was getting more upset and let go of Blake so his brother couldn't tell. "You're right. I shouldn't stress about that. There's no point. When's dinner?"

Hunter frowned, "I don't know."

There was a knock at the door and Blake told them to come in, a young girl entered the room and curtsied. "Your majesties, dinner will be at 6:15, in the dining room across from the court room." She curtsied again and left.

"Well there's our answer."

"Yeah. It's about 5 now, so now we just wait."

* * *

Kelly entered Tori's room for the forth time since the King had asked her where she was. Tori wouldn't be in here just like she wasn't last time. She glanced around her eyes falling on a girl with blond hair coming out from her changing room. "Tori!"

Tori turned around and smiled, "Hi."

Kelly looked outside and then came in shutting the door. "Where have you been?"

"Just out."

"I know you know that the Princes Hunter and Blake were arriving today."

Tori looked thoughtful for a minute. "Was that today?"

Kelly groaned. "I know you don't like him, but you insulted him, there could have been a fight."

"But there wasn't, was there?" Tori sounded disappointed.

"Did you want there to be one?"

"No. Not if I wasn't there."

Kelly groaned and then pointed to the changing room, "My clothes were dirty."

"Riding again? In pants?"

"So, you know I've been doing that."

Kelly walked over to Tori grabbing a brush on the way and started brushing her hair, "I know, but not while they're here, if someone sees you…"

"They won't know. Don't worry."

"There your hair looks fine, now your father wishes to see you."

* * *

Tori frowned as she walked out past Kelly towards her father's study room.

Tori got to her father's study in no time where she gently knocked on the door. "Come in." Spoke a soft voice at which Tori followed the words into the room. Her father looked up from a book he was reading and gestured to a chair. "Please sit." Tori took her seat and placed her hands in her lap playing a bit with the silky material that she was wearing. "Where were you earlier?"

"I was…riding."

"Were you? Or were you perhaps hiding?" Tori's mouth opened to protest but went silent when her father raised his hand. "I know you have not wanted this marriage. But he is a good man, and I'm sure you will get along with him. Try not to miss any more times when you're scheduled to meet with him."

"Yes. When's the next time I meet him?"

"Dinner, so I will let you go and prepare and I will see you in twenty minutes?"

"Yes."

Tori sighed in relief as she left the room. She didn't want to go to dinner, but now she had to. What good would it do? She was going to have to leave her country and go to another one up north where it was probably always cold. That was definitely not where she wanted to be. Maybe Shane or Dustin would be available? They were going to be having a ball in a bit. Perhaps she could get Blake to fall for Marah or Kapri or, well anyone, and then she'd get with one of those guys. At least she knew and liked them. Well, she didn't like them as in wanting to marry them but she liked them much more than Blake. She absently shook her head knowing that the plan was ridiculous.

"Tori?"

She turned around to face her best friend. "Yeah Kelly?"

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing except I can't miss anymore times when I have to be there."

"Well, at least that isn't too bad. Are you going to change for dinner?"

"Why? I changed after riding."

"I just thought that…you don't want to look your best right?"

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing." Tori said somewhat offended.

"Alright. So maybe you should just get there early?"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Why? Why should I get there early?"

"To make up for missing when they arrived."

"Fine. But only if Cam's there, and I don't see him."

Kelly pursed her lips together for a moment but then smiled, "Well, then, don't worry. Prince Cam."

Tori looked over her shoulder to see Cam heading towards them; she turned back and glared at Kelly. "Tori, well it's nice to see that you do live."

"Funny. I was riding."

"Yeah, well I figured that you would do something."

Tori shrugged her shoulders and Kelly spoke up, "But she has thought of a way to fix that."

"Really?" Cam asked intrigued, "Do tell, what is it?"

"She thinks she should be there early for him."

"I think that would be wise. So are you off then Tori?"

"Look, actually—" Tori started and then looked at Kelly, "Fine I'll go."

Tori turned and headed off but before she got far she heard Kelly speaking again to Cam, "That is not all. She wishes you to join her there as well."

Cam gave a little laugh and Tori turned back around. "I'm not a wimp you know."

"I will be glad to accompany you there." Cam walked forward and gestured the way down the hall. Tori walked off and ended up there before Cam but not to far because he still insisted on pulling out her chair for her. Tori sat down and knew that she couldn't put it off any longer; soon her husband would walk through that door.


	9. A Pleasant Dinner?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading._

**A Pleasant Dinner?**

Tori sat next to Cam with her heart racing. This was it, soon he was going to enter, the man she'd be stuck with forever. She had hoped that perhaps with her not showing they would be insulted and leave, but they stayed. Perseverance is what her teacher would call it. Stubbornness is what Tori called it. He had ruined it. Why had he stayed? Maybe her Father would have allowed her to see about Shane, or Dustin or even guys that were much farther away. She looked over at Cam who was staring straight ahead. Was this how he felt when he had meant Leanne? She was nice; maybe he would be nice too. She exhaled slowly trying to make sure she would stay calm instead of running off. Why was it that she felt just fine when sparring with the best soldiers, but the thought of meeting this guy terrified her?

She heard noises from the door way and looked towards it. She saw her Father coming in; he was very serene and regal. Then beside him walked two young men. The first one in was taller than the other one and his blue eyes were darting all over the place. He was about 6'2" and had dirty blond hair. He was pretty cute. Then her eyes drifted to the one a little behind and to the side of the blonde. He was about 5'8" with dark skin, eyes and hair. They were both actually pretty cute. Which one was Blake? She looked back and forth between the two men, they both seemed like they were royal, and yet only one could be Blake.

* * *

Blake and Hunter had just exited Blake's room when King Kanoi came up to them. "Shall we walk together?" He asked in a calm voice.

Hunter nodded and the brothers began following the King. Hunter, as usual, was a bit in front of Blake almost side by side with King Kanoi. Blake was very reluctant to go. He had come here to meet this girl he was supposed to marry and then she insulted him. Normally an insult like that would have been met with him and Hunter walking away and then war; but their Father told them to keep peace as best as possible. So here they were on the way of maybe meeting her.

They walked through the halls until they went into a door. Inside was a large rectangle table placed in the middle of the room. There were only two people there, Cam, the King's son and a girl. She had to be Tori. She was beautiful. She had blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was looking at him too. They were engaged in this eye lock for only a few seconds, interrupted by King Kanoi. "Cam, Tori, you are already here." His eyes lingered over Tori. He turned towards Blake and Hunter. "Now, you two have already met my son Cam. This is my daughter Tori." He gestured towards the blonde who gave a small smile. "Tori, this is Prince Hunter and Blake." This time the two princes bowed towards Tori who had stood up and curtsied back towards them. "Please sit." King Kanoi went over to the table and sat down.

Hunter and Blake walked over to the chairs across from Tori and Cam. Blake looked over at Tori, "So we finally meet. I'm so glad you were able to come out from wherever you were."

Tori's cheeks went a little pink but that didn't stop her from responding, "Yes, and I'm so glad you were able to journey this far."

"Now, let us eat." King Kanoi said. Servants entered and brought food in. The meal was mostly quiet except for King Kanoi and Cam conversing with Hunter about kingdom stuff. Blake joined in every now and then but his mind was on something else. He still couldn't believe that everyone seemed fine about what had happened. Hunter was even sounding civil. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like if everyone found out that she had done that to him. Their kingdom would be shamed, as his parents. All he wanted to do was figure a way out of this whole thing, but nothing came to mind, nothing that is except what would end in war. His mind constantly was on how bad things could become as well as his Father's warning.

Soon enough dinner was done and after the dessert was brought for the four younger ones King Kanoi stood up, said 'good night' and went to bed.

Blake looked over at Tori again and saw her staring at her plate. "So, Tori, how was _your_ afternoon?" Blake tried to keep in civil and instead all the angry and frustration came out in it.

Tori looked up and glared at him. "First off, only my friends or family call me Tori, and as you are neither, I would have to insist on you using my other name, Victoria." She said 'Victoria' with such hate that Blake understood that she was trying to point out that he wasn't welcome; well he wouldn't let her get the satisfaction so Blake stared blankly at her as she continued, "Second, you don't need to know."

A small smile crossed Blake's face before he said, "You're right. That is none of my business, and as I was busy attending to things that were supposed to be taken care of, I'm afraid I lost all pleasure in being able to just walk around without any care."

"Tori was—"

Tori placed her hand on Cam's arm, "It's okay Cam. I'm sorry that you feel that way. It's really a pity since—"

But Tori was interrupted from finishing her sentence by one of the servants walking in and over to Cam whispering something in his ear. He nodded and leaned towards Tori whispering in her ear as well. Then he stood up, "Hunter, Blake, how about we retire for the evening, some of us have an early morning." Who had an early morning? Cam and Tori? Well that was fine for them.

Hunter, Blake and Tori stood up and Hunter spoke up, "Of course. I can understand about the need of some of the more weak ones needed rest."

Blake saw Cam and Tori's mouths both open as Hunter stared at them unmoving. "Let's go Hunter. We'll leave them."

* * *

Blake and Hunter exited and headed back towards their rooms. "Well that went well." Blake said glancing back.

"You're the one who started it with them."

"Yeah, but not as open as that was. Remember we have to keep things—"

"At peace. I know. So you should work on that too, don't you think?"

"I suppose. What's in the morning?"

"You and Tori are supposed to spend the day together. That's what happens on the second day."

"All day? With her?"

"Yep. Have fun."

"Yeah ha ha."

"Well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes, sometime tomorrow." Blake opened his door and then stopped, "Hunter what are you going to do?"

"I'll find something, don't worry."

"Alright. Night."

"Night. Hunter waited for Blake's door to shut before entering his own.

* * *

Tori and Cam watched as the two men departed. "Can you believe them?" Tori asked Cam. "I mean, really they should just—"

"Let me guess go home?" Tori looked down at her plate. "Look Tori, I get that you don't like Blake, but you don't know him. Just give him a chance, please?"

"Why? Why should I?"

"To prevent war." Tori began walking off but Cam grabbed her hand, "Please?"

Tori thought for a minute, "Alright Cam, don't worry, I'll work on giving him another chance."

"I said give him another chance."

"Look, he was being rude."

"So were you. Now, why don't you go and get some rest."

"Why?"

"Remember how Leanne and I spent that day together?"

"Yeah."

"That's what you and Blake will be doing tomorrow."

"What? Alone?" Tori's heart began racing again.

"Yes. Now I'll see you later. Good night." This time Cam left Tori deep in her thoughts.


	10. A Day Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's note: Yea! I got the next chapter up. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit different than when I originally pictured it, but I felt things had to run a bit differently, so…_

**A Day Out**

Tori sat on her chair while Kelly stood behind her brushing her blonde hair. She had already gotten in a light blue dress that flowed and wasn't puffy or heavy. She had a chain with a simple diamond on it. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Come on Tori, I know you don't want to do this, but you never know what could happen."

"I never know what could happen. I have to get up while it's still dark and I don't even get to go riding. And there'll be no sparring later all because I have to spend it with him."

Kelly had finished brushing through her hair and was now pulling two small sections of hair up and into a braid that was in the middle of the rest of her hair that hung to a little below her shoulders. "There's always tomorrow."

"Sure. So what exactly do I have to do today?"

"Well you father said that you two will have breakfast together in the east dining room, then you're to take him on a tour around the kingdom. For lunch you'll picnic by the Sadies Stream and you'll spend some of the afternoon there. Then you'll head back to change meeting again in the west dining room for supper."

"That's it?"

"Well, after dinner you're expected to sit together in the front room on the west side." Kelly came around to the front and gently let two strands of Tori's hair down on each side of her face. "Then it's bedtime."

"Nothing good will come of this you know."

Kelly smiled big and gave her a look that meant something fun, "You're forgetting that you won't have to see someone today."

"Who?"

"Your teachers."

Tori's lips slowly curled up, "That is one plus side. But you never know, I might prefer them to him. Right now it's a toss up." Kelly laughed causing Tori's mouth to drop before joining in. "Alright, alright. So am I ready?"

"Yes. Go on, _try_ to enjoy yourself."

"I'll tell you what, if I do, then I'll be extra nice to him, but if I don't then I don't have to look at him again."

"Tori. I can't make that bet with you."

"Fine. But if I don't enjoy myself it's his fault."

"If that's what you say."

Tori smirked at Kelly who just smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Or tonight. I mean I'll want to know all the wonderful details of your time with your future husband."

"Want me to tell you now?"

"No, I'll wait. Thanks though. Bye."

"Bye." Tori left the room and headed toward the east dining hall.

* * *

Blake woke up from a knock at the door. He rubbed his eyes and sat up looking around in the dark room. Was it morning already? His door opened up and someone entered his room, he quietly started to move when he saw the shape at the bottom of his bed. He didn't say anything as the figure stood there, but soon the shadow came to life, "What? Are you going to sit there all day?"

Blake rolled his eyes and got out of bed and quickly got dressed then he went and lit a torch on the wall. "Hunter, why'd you do that?"

"Needed to get you up."

"By standing by my bed?"

"No, you didn't answer, so I assumed you were still in bed." He finished by merely pointing at the bed as if that justified what he had done. "You have to head over to the east dining room. That's all the page was able to tell me." Hunter stood over by the small window and looked out. "The sun will be up soon. You'll have sunlight to eat your breakfast. I suppose that's supposed to make you more likely to start liking each other."

"Sunlight?" Blake asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Hunter shrugged and continued, "You'll probably tour the kingdom to allow you to see what here is like, since she'll be coming to our country next time. Then you'll probably eat lunch somewhere quiet so you'll be able to talk and 'enjoy' each other's company. Then I don't know, walk. Then you'll come back here for supper, I'm assuming somewhere on the west side, and then you'll probably have to sit somewhere, just the two of you, and then you can come back here."

"How do you know?"

"Elizabeth."

"Right." Blake grew quiet as he felt Hunter close up again; he hated when that happened but unfortunately there was nothing he could do. He looked down at his dark blue outfit; he felt comfortable and that was the one thing he'd like about today. He ran one of his hands through his short black hair just to make sure it looked good and then he sat down on the bed.

"So are you ready?" The dark blonde asked as he turned towards his younger brother.

Blake shrugged his shoulders, "What's there to be ready for?"

Hunter smiled, "Well, you're going to have to head down to the dining room, just go down the hall until you get to the intersection and then turn right. From there you go straight until the end and its there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You be careful."

"I will." And with another smile at his older brother, who gave a small smile and nod in return, Blake headed off towards the east dining room. The way was easy enough so he didn't have trouble getting there at all. When he opened the doors he saw that the sun was beginning to come through the windows causing things to sparkle everyone and giving the girl who sat at the table a bit of an angelic appearance. He walked over and sat across from her where the only other table setting was. "Morning."

"Morning." He knew it came from her, but it had been quieter than when she had spoken up the night before. There was already some toast, and a hard boiled egg that sat on his plate with a glass of water to the side. He looked back up at her and motioned to his food; she only nodded.

They ate most of breakfast in silence until Blake broke it, "So what do we have to do after this?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Have to do?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We're going on a tour of the kingdom." Blake heard Tori say the last part in more of an annoyance which intrigued him; maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Sounds like it'll be loads of fun."

"Are you done yet? Because I'd like to get this day over with."

"Calm down. I'm done, when I'm done." Tori just looked away. Blake was confused he must have misunderstood the annoyance in her voice. Although she probably still didn't want anything to do with him, at least she was lucky; he definitely didn't want anything to do with her. He looked down at his food which was basically gone, "Alright, I'm ready, let's go."

He stood up and was about to head over to the other side to help her up when she stood up and walked towards the door. He followed her and wished that he could be in his room talking to Hunter, at least he made sense.

* * *

Tori folded her arms as Captain Brian had the horses move the carriage forward. She had been all willing to give Blake another chance by the time she had gotten to the dining room. She sat down and waited for him to come, but he was later. Okay only a few minutes late, but he was late. Then when he walked in there was something about him that once more made her heart start to race. Sure he was really cute, but something else kind and sweet was there. He had sat down opposite from her and he spoke to her first, usually she would have thought the other way around, but he started it. She had barely been able to find her voice but it had come out.

She wanted to listen to her heart, but then near the end of breakfast he had to say it. "Have to do." Obviously he didn't want to give her a chance and he wanted the day to be over with. She swallowed her accusations and instead tried to get him to say something else, instead it turned out that he didn't want to even see the kingdom. Kelly was wrong; there was no way that anything real could come from this.

The blonde felt the person next to her move a little and she stole a glance at him; he was looking out his side as they continued through the country and into the main town. The streets were coming alive with people on their daily routines; they stopped and pointed at the carriage, some waving while others went back to their work. Tori waved every now and then but soon found if very tiresome and was glad when the carriage moved to a quieter part of town.

The silence between the two young adults kept building, and it was only to soon that it would be ended as they stopped for lunch.

* * *

Blake looked around the area that they were having lunch. It was a quiet field with a stream nearby and woods on the other side. As Tori stepped out onto the grass she seemed a bit freer, but she had made it obvious that it wasn't going to happen. He followed her as she made her way to what seemed to be an almost familiar spot. The servant who had come along set out the blanket, followed by the food before they left. Soon it was only Blake and Tori as the carriage rode away.

"When are they coming back?"

"Can't wait to leave?"

"Look, I was just asking a simple question."

"And I asked you, so…"

"Well considering that you're completely unreasonable, so yeah I want to leave."

Tori's mouth opened a little in shock before she shook her head gently and looked clearly into Blake's brown eyes with her own blue eyes, "You're the one who didn't want to be here."

"You didn't want to be here. Don't you remember? Or do you suffer from no memory?"

Tori's eyes flashed, "Really, well at least I have a personality."

"That's the best you can come up with? I suppose all that intelligence comes from your older brother?"

"Leave Cam out of it."

"What are you going to do about it Tori?"

"I told you not to call me Tori. Only humans are allowed that."

"What's that supposed to be mean _Vicky_?"

"It's Victoria. But I forgot that all Brontëns are unintelligence."

"You don't know anything about my kingdom so stay out of it."

"What does it bother you?"

"Nothing you can say or do will bother me."

"Really?" A smile spread across Tori's face as Blake felt liquid running down the back of his neck. "Now you can cool down."

Blake grabbed her drink and poured it down her dress. "Better?"

Tori stood up and walked over near the water and stood with her arms folded, Blake did the exact same thing on the other side of the blanket.

* * *

Tori didn't know how long they had been standing there but she was sure that it was only a an hour until sunset. She still couldn't believe that Blake had poured the water down her dress. Sure she loved water, but that wasn't the point. But then again she had done it to him; she shouldn't blame him for getting her back. She looked over at him and felt the corners of her mouth tugging up just at the sight of him. Maybe she should go over and talk to him. She pursed her lips together as she thought about that idea but before she could act on it Captain Brian came back with the carriage. Susan got down and picked up the food. The Captain looked at her, "Princess, are you alright? You didn't eat anything."

"No, we just weren't hungry and want to go back to the castle."

"Very well."

After Susan picked up all the food, they got back onto the carriage and took off. After a while Blake finally spoke, but only so Tori could hear. "So couldn't handle that or me?"

"You don't take part in any of the equation."

"Right. Of course not."

Tori glanced in the front to see if Captain Brian or Susan were listening; if they were they were being very good not to show it. She moved closer to Blake, "Look you don't want to do this; I don't want to do this right?"

Blake was distracted by how close she was to slow his response just a second, "Y-yeah. Right."

"Well then let's just pretend and get through the rest of your time here. How much longer do you have?"

"Next week?"

"Alright, so we'll deal with it. We don't have to be near each other if y-we don't want to be, right?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." Blake sat up leaving Tori who slowly sat back up; thinking how odd is was that she was missing being close to him.

* * *

Captain Brian took a long route home so that by the time they got to the castle the sun was setting. The two quietly made their way into the west dining room and hungrily ate all the food. They didn't think much of anything else during supper. Afterwards it was Blake who spoke up, "Now what?"

"Well, we're supposed to sit and talk in the front room or something like that; however I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Tori wanted to leave Blake as soon as she could. She wanted her heart to stop beating so hard when he got closer to her. Maybe that was supposed to be a good sign, but to her it just meant getting closer to someone who was responsible for her parents death.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She said with a shrug. Blake nodded and watched Tori depart leaving Blake to follow a little behind, confused about what exactly had happened between them that day, if it actually did mean something or not.


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm unsure on how exactly the title goes with it, but..here it is._

**The Morning After**

Tori woke up earlier than she normally did. She sat up and saw that she was still in the dress she wore yesterday. She quickly changed into the pants and shirt and took off to the stables. When she got in there she noticed that there were two additional stalls with horses—they had to be Blake and Hunters. She looked around and upon seeing no one walked over to them. She studied them before reaching out and gently stroking them. They were beautiful horses. She bit her lip and looked back to the castle. No one was in sight. She opened the stall to one of the horses and saddled him up. This horse stood a bit taller than hers but she got on him and took off.

She felt free as she rode across the field higher off the ground. She rode to her hill and got off letting him drink from the stream nearby. She knew she couldn't be to long because someone might notice. She got back on and rode him back to the stables. The blonde quickly got everything back the way she had it and then pet the horse one more time before murmuring, "This is between us." The young woman headed back inside and to her room where she saw Kelly waiting.

"It's about time you got back. The castle is starting to wake."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to sit and be perfect yesterday, and today, I wanted freedom." Kelly started helping Tori get in her dress for the day. It was light red with white lace on the sleeves. "By the way, where were you last night? I didn't come back that late and you weren't here."

Kelly smiled softly as she heard Tori's voice become a little less firm. "I had gone out for a bit and was tired when I got back. I meant to be here when you came back, but I didn't wake up until this morning. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize really."

"Thanks. There you're all done. Let me dress your hair so you look respectable."

Tori looked down at the dress, "This is going to be hot to wear in the sun."

"But remember it was a gift from Prince Shane for your betrothal."

"I'm wearing a dress to celebrate having to be with Blake?" Tori called out in shock as her hands went to her hips.

Kelly laughed, "I suppose you could say that. Look, it looks good on you. Don't worry it's not like anyone else is going to know. So speaking of Blake, how was yesterday?"

"Absolutely horrible. I don't know why he's called a Prince."

"He was rude to you?"

"Not exactly." Tori's eyes found the floor quite easily which Kelly knew as a sign for exaggerating the truth.

"Did you try speaking with you?" There was no response from Tori as Kelly began brushing her hair, "Alright I take it that the time wasn't badly spent and you actually enjoyed it."

"Maybe." A soft voice replied.

Kelly nodded and decided not to push further.

* * *

Blake woke up early. After he and Tori had parted ways he went to Hunters' room and found him pacing the room. After a brief run down of the day's events he had gone to bed and fallen asleep right away pushing thoughts of Tori out of his mind. He didn't know what to make of her. He was supposed to marry the girl and yet, she was, such a princess. She had to have things her way or else. He got dressed and was about to head over to Hunter's room when his door opened to show Hunter.

"Hi."

"Hunter."

"It's about time you're up. Been waiting for a couple hours."

"Did I really sleep that long?"

Hunter shrugged, "You obviously needed it. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Let's go get something to eat." As the two brothers headed down to one of the dining rooms Blake began speaking again, "So, how long are we staying here?"

"I think another week."

"That's what I thought you'd say." He sighed and looked at the tapestries and paintings that hung on the wall.

"What's that for?"

"I just want to go home."

"I know, I know. Don't worry only seven more days."

"That's a long time bro."

"A long time where you don't have to be with Tori every hour."

Blake's lips slowly curled up into a smile, "Right. Doesn't sound like such a long week after all."

* * *

Blake and Hunter made it to breakfast where they ate alone. Afterwards they took their horses out and rode far from the castle, but still staying in its borders. They slowed their horses to let them rest and have a drink from a stream. Blake looked farther west past where he knew this kingdom ended. "Hey bro, look over there." Hunter looked towards the west and saw an immensely dark sky. "Is that weird or what?"

"I've never seen that before."

"What's over there anyways?"

"I don't know. Never heard anything about that place."

"Huh."

Hunter turned back and saw Blake's horse who was still drinking. "Hey, did you guys ride yesterday?"

"No. Why?"

"Because Lightning appears very thirsty."

Blake tore his eyes away from the darkened sky and went over to his horse, "You know when we were riding he did seem a bit tired. Not completely, but that he'd been ridden."

"You don't think they're taking our horses and using them do you?"

"I don't think so. They have a stable full of horses, they don't need ours."

"I suppose." Hunter looked back the way they came. "It's getting dark, we should head back."

"Alright. But first how about we check out that sky over there."

"Why?"

"It seems interesting."

Blake started over there but was startled to a stop when Hunter yelled "NO." He turned to see his usually steady brother appear white in the face. He went over and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hunter, Hunter what's wrong?"

Hunter shook his head after a few more minutes of silence and then looked at Blake again, "Nothing. Let's go."

Not wanting to see his brother like that again, the two brothers took off back to the castle.

* * *

Hunter and Blake parted ways at their bedrooms with Hunter muttering something about changing but shutting the door before Blake could say anything ending any conversation before it even started. Blake decided to head around the castle a little just to see more of what it was like. He found that the corridors really weren't that much different except for all of the artwork that hung from the wall in tapestries and paintings. As he turned a corner he saw Tori leaving a room and walking off in another direction. He pursed his lips wondering if he should follow her or not. He was tempted to but a second later Cam walked out and followed the way Tori went. He wondered how Tori came to be in Cam's family. He could tell they weren't blood related but at the same time he knew they were brother and sister. Cam had to be King Kanoi's son, but Tori…he shook his head and headed off back the way he went.

As he turned down the hall way to his room he ran into a girl who he grabbed to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Are you okay?"

As she looked up a bit before curtseying to him he saw the same red-haired girl from the first day they got there. "I beg your pardon."

"Hey, no big deal, it was my fault. Are you okay?"

She looked up, "I'm fine, thank you."

As she started to head off Blake touched her shoulder, "You came into the throne room the first day my brother and I were here."

She smiled, "Yes, I was."

"What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"Nice to meet you Kelly."

"Nice to meet you too."

Blake smiled at her and headed down the hallway, when he looked back she was gone. He noticed that he was getting hungry and went to his brothers' room to see if he wanted anything to eat. Inside his brother was pacing. "Hunter."

He turned, "There you are."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You weren't in your room. I looked by the dining rooms, and all over, I just got back."

"Bro, I'm fine, I was in the castle nothing could have happened to me."

Hunter's shoulders relaxed a bit, "You're right. Sorry."

Blake smiled at him, "So you hungry?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Tori quietly made her way to one of the smaller dining rooms. It was close to dinner and she didn't want to deal with Blake tonight. Her Father and Cam had told her that she should try and eat with him tonight, but that didn't mean she was going to try too hard. She got in and a servant found out what she wanted and took off. She didn't have to wait too long until Kelly ended up coming in with the tray of food. "Kelly, what are you doing?"

"I found out this was for you, so I decided to come." Kelly set the tray down and sat across from Tori. "So how was the talk with your Father?"

"Cam was there?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow as the two started eating. "Why was Cam there?"

"He had noticed that Blake and I didn't go and sit together after dinner. He wanted to ensure that our Father knew."

"So what'd he say?"  
"I should try to eat dinner with Blake tonight."

Kelly looked up from her food, "So, you couldn't find him?"

"Well, I didn't look too hard. I just didn't want to worry about dealing with him."

The red-haired woman nodded and the two ate in silence before she spoke up, "So I ran into someone today."

"Who?"  
"Prince Blake."

Tori's head snapped up, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was really nice."

"Nice? How can you say he's nice?"

"Come on Tori. Why don't you really like him?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders, "I have my reasons."

With a sigh Kelly went back to eating while Tori just moved her food around her plate.


	12. Time to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I'll get the next one up soon._

**Time to Go**

Tori peaked out her door; she didn't see anyone so she slowly made her way to the dining room to eat. "There you are." Tori jumped at the voice. She turned to face Kelly who had her arms folded. "I haven't been able to find you for quite some time today."

"I've been around."

"Tori, you were supposed to meet Blake for breakfast today."

"I was in the dining room."

"Which one?"

"The east one."

"West. You did it again."

"Did want?" Tori asked shrugging her shoulders as she turned and walked causing Kelly to move a bit faster to catch up. "Was he there?"

"No, but neither were you."

"What's your point?"

"That you are still avoiding him. You've been avoiding him ever since you guys spent that day together." Tori looked away. Kelly looked hard at Tori for a minute before continuing, "What a minute I know why you've been doing that."

"Why?"

"Because you're afraid that you're really going to like him if you don't already."

"That's ridiculous."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Kelly and Tori continued walking. Tori was about to head to the west dining room when Kelly stopped her, "Wait you can't go to the west one."

"Why not?"

"Because it's being fixed for a guest tonight."

"Guest? What guest?"

"Remember King Jacob, Princess Elizabeth's father."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. He came urgently and wishes to speak to your Father." Tori kept looking down that way as Kelly gently took her arm and led her towards the east dining room, "Besides I think you'll enjoy yourself better in here."

"Sure." Tori went in to see Blake sitting there and eating. Her mouth dropped but before she could turn around the door shut echoing the fact that they were there alone. Blake looked up at her and smiled; she responded and went over and sat down. "Hi."

"Morning."

"Where's your brother?"

"He finished. He told me to stay and finish eating while he checks our horses, you know for the ride home."

"Right." Tori nodded while picking up some bread and starting to eat.

Blake didn't know what else to say to her. He wanted to say something, but nothing good came into his mind, besides it's not like it had been the easiest of weeks. After Hunter had seen that sky he stayed in his room for 3 days without eating or talking to anyone, Blake was the only person allowed in. Than after that he acted like nothing had happened and once more wanted to just go home. Blake was relieved to go home, even though he knew that soon they would make another journey towards Shane's kingdom for the ball.

Tori hadn't spoken since she started eating. She didn't look at him once so Blake continued eating his food. The silence in the room was deafening and Blake wanted to break it, but he wasn't going to be the one to break down and do that. Soon enough Blake was done. He stood up, "Well I'll see you later."

Tori looked up startled, "Huh? Oh, right. Later. Bye."

Blake nodded and took off back to Hunter's room to talk to him; however he wasn't there. Confused for only a minute he went to the stable. Blake smiled as he passed Kelly, "Hunter, you're still checking on the horses?"

"Blake. You're finally done with lunch?"

"Fine. Are your things together?"

"Yeah. I did yours too."

"Thanks."

"I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Well I know, but what's wrong?"

"Elizabeth's Dad is coming."

Blake turned towards the castle and then looked back, "What?" Hunter only nodded his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. What business does he have here? All business his kingdom normally does with ours. I don't like it."

"Me neither."

"Come on, I asked for an audience with King Kanoi." Hunter took off with Blake close behind.

* * *

Within a few minutes Blake found himself standing in the very room that they had stood upon first coming here. King Kanoi sat on his throne with Cam on the seat next to him. And as last time Tori wasn't there. Blake turned his attention to his brother as he spoke, "We thank you for your hospitality, but it seems as we must go right now. Our guards and Captain know and they are waiting for us."

"Thank you for coming out here. We have enjoyed your stay." Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Hunter nodded, "So we'll take our leave then." And with that he bowed.

King Kanoi bowed his head. "We'll see you another time."

"Yes."

Blake bowed and stole another glance at Tori's seat; he had hoped that she would've come, than maybe that would mean something, but she hadn't. She had started off insulting him and she was going to end insulting him. He and Hunter stood and walked off. "Bro, we ready right now?"

"Yes. Why?" Hunter stopped walking causing Blake to stop as well, "Aren't you?"

"Yep, all ready." Blake started walking again.

Hunter quickly caught up to him, "Good."

And with that they got on their horses and headed off.

* * *

Tori continued sitting at the table after Blake left. She didn't know what to do. It would be just her luck that he didn't turn out to be such a bad guy after all. He had still treated her nicely even though she had skipped their first meeting. But he was from that horrible kingdom, the one who had killed her parents. Blake didn't kill your parents. Oh be quiet, she told the voice inside her head; why did things have to be so quiet.

All at once Tori sat up straight; she had heard a commotion outside. Quickly she made her way out the front doors ignoring the questioning looks from the servants and guards. She opened the door and saw in the far distance a group leaving. Leaving. Who was leaving? Blake and Hunter weren't supposed to leave until later that day. She squinted to try and make sure it wasn't them.

A hand fell on her shoulder, "They're gone." Cam simply stated.

"Who?" Tori asked without taking her eyes off them.

"Blake and Hunter. They had to leave in a hurry. I don't know why, but that's what they said."

"Oh." She shrugged. "That's fine." Tori turned and walked off to her room; shutting herself in she sat on her bed. "If I'm fine with it, than why does it hurt?"


	13. Arriving At the Anil’s Kingdom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note:_ _Sonata's Moonlight, see I told you Shane and Dustin would be brought in, it just took a while. So here they are._

**Arriving At the Anil's Kingdom**

_A couple months after Blake and Hunter left Tori's Kingdom_

The young man squinted his eyes as he looked at the target; once he found the center he released the arrow. He stood straight as he watched the arrow fly straight into the bull's eye. He smiled and nodded at his companion to let him go. His companion stood around the same height as he was, his skin was a bit lighter with dark curly hair. His arrow ended up being a bit off from the center causing him to grunt.

Shane went over and clapped him on the back, "Well Dustin, I see that we do indeed know the better man."

Dustin sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "In archery, but that only does not show how things should be determined."

Shane shook his head, "Shall we go in for lunch."

Nodding the two men started towards the castle, "When is everyone else arriving?"

Shane pursed his lips together, "I think that Hunter and Blake should be here soon enough."

"Marah, Kapri, Cam, Leanne and Tori are coming as well?"

"Of course. But that's only from our fraction of the country. Father thought it be best if we opened it to the entire land."

Dustin raised an eyebrow, "That's going to be a lot of people. You're including the dukes, duchesses, and all of them."

"Mother insisted all royalty be allowed." He shrugged, "It doesn't bother me either way. It allows me with others to associate with besides you."

"Hey, it's not like I can come over here all the time anyways."

"I know. But at least you have a sister that you can talk to."

"Sure, if you want to talk with her."

"When's she coming anyways?"

"In a couple of days, she was off at Princess Amber's for the past week."

Shane nodded as the two entered the castle and headed for the dining room.

* * *

Hunter and Blake were in the carriage instead of out on horses. It wasn't the way they liked to travel, but they had just gotten back from training further south and riding their horses to Shane's kingdom wouldn't have been good for the horses. They were on opposite sides neither saying much at all. Hunter was staring out the window while Blake was focusing on nothing because his mind kept circling back to a certain Princess who he wasn't quite sure what to make of her. 

She had insulted him, but then that day together…at first it was hard, at lunch time however, they seemed to get along quite nicely until they had that small fight. Had that been the reason she had insulted him that last day? And why was her Father having Elizabeth's Father over? Did she really not like him at all? Did he even like her like that at all?

Questions kept running all over his mind only breaking when he heard his brother's voice, "Come on Blake. We're here."

"Already?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?"

Blake thought about telling him when one of their guards came over to them, "Your highnesses, we are here."

"Yeah, we know." Hunter snapped.

"Hunter." Blake said and then looking at the guard, "Thanks, we'll coming."

The guard nodded and bowed allowing Hunter and Blake room to get off of the carriage.

The two brothers entered the castle. "Doesn't look like much has changed." Hunter commented causing Blake to smile.

"Now, why would I feel the need to have my parents' castle completely changed?"

The two men looked towards the voice and saw a dark man with dark hair coming towards them and next to him was a lighter man with curly brown hair. "Shane, Dustin." Blake smiled at them. "Thanks for inviting us Shane."

"Come on and have you two absent? Wouldn't think about it. Besides everyone will be here."

"Everyone?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow.

Dustin nodded, "Everyone, including the kingdoms further east, south and north. Even ones across the sea."

Shane looked at the ground as he scratched the back of his head, "My parents thought it would be a good idea."

"They're really going all out for your birthday aren't they?" Blake asked. "Anyone else here?"

"Just you guys, but we're expecting more as the day goes on." Shane grinned at them, "Shall we go outside? Spar? Ride? Archery?"

"Archery." Dustin said and turned back towards the door.

"You want to loose again?" Shane said laughing.

"I'll win this time."

This conversation continued as they four left the castle to the archery area.

* * *

Tori, Cam and Kelly walked into the main entrance. Kelly took some of Tori's things and headed off down the hall. Tori started but stopped after noticing that Cam wasn't moving. "Cam, you okay?" 

"Yeah, Tori. Go ahead, I'll see you at dinner." And with that he walked off down the hall. Tori looked ahead to see where he was going and realized that it wasn't a where it was a who. Leanne was down the hall. Tori watched as Cam taped Leanne's shoulder. She turned around and smiled. The blonde watched her brother offer his arm to the girl dressed in a light green flowing dress. The red head took it and they walked off together.

Tori pursed her lips, now what was she going to do? Her mind wandered to a certain prince with dark hair and skin who was her height. Her lips curled up into a smile as she remembered that he was going to be here. Perhaps she could set things right.

"Tori!"

She turned around and shook her head as two girls came racing towards her. They were princesses from the Kalil Kingdom. Sisters. The older one had blonde hair that went below her shoulder blades and was wearing a light pink dress; the younger one was a brunette with hair to her shoulders and she was wearing a light yellow dress.

Tori smiled, "Marah, Kapri. Good to see you again."

"We haven't seen you in such a long time." Marah said with a smile.

Kapri nodded, "Yeah. So, how was the meeting Prince Blake?"

"It was a meeting. I told you guys it was no big deal."

"If you say so." Kapri said while giving Marah a look that said otherwise.

Ignoring that comment Tori looked around, "So, who's all here?"

"Us, Leanne, obviously Cam, Dustin," Marah paused after saying his name and blushed before continuing, "Hunter, Blake, Jakob, Susan, and Rebekka."

"Where is everyone?"

"The guys are all out doing archery—we were told to stay in here," This was said with a roll of Kapri's eyes, "Susan and Rebekka, not sure where they are."

Marah's eyes twinkled with mischief, "So, shall we go outside?"

The two blondes looked at each other and nodded and the three girls headed for the doors only to be stopped a minute later with someone calling their names, "Marah, Kapri, Tori. I'm so glad you're here."

They turned around. "Hi your majesty." Tori smiled at Shane's Mother.

"Wherever are you off to?" Marah looked down guilty while Kapri looked at the tapestry on the wall. "You're not trying to go outside again are you? I told you the princes are going to be hot and sweaty and we really don't need to see that right now, do we?" She turned down another hallway, "Now come along, we have much that we can do."

Tori frowned as the three Princesses followed the Queen down the hall. This meant that they would be stuck drinking tea and discussing the weather. This would mean that she wouldn't be able to see Blake until dinner and she had really wanted to talk to him. She shrugged it off knowing that she would just have to sit through the afternoon until it was time for dinner.


	14. Attraction or Aversion?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is still reading the story. I'm glad you're still reading it. I had a hard time writing this, I hope that it's a good chapter._

**Attraction or Aversion?**

Tori followed one of the servants down to one of the dining rooms, after spending a not so wonderful afternoon sitting and doing nothing but hear how the weather was and which material looked the best, Tori was relieved to get away. She had even noticed Marah with her eyes closed at one point. It was good to see friends and Tori was going to be here for a while which meant that she would be able to see Blake more and perhaps talk to him again.

They entered a well lit dining room with a long rectangular table. There was a fireplace on the side by the door where they had just entered, with a few doors on the other sides of the room. The tapestries glittered from the chandelier catching the little jewels sewn into them. The golden table was already laid out with a white tablecloth and all the place settings. The girls were all helped to their seats and Tori immediately found Blake among all the other princes who sat there. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit with a bit of white here and there. However he was talking with Hunter and so he was turned away from her.

Later that night Tori sat on her bed thinking about the evening. It seemed that no matter what she couldn't get his attention. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her, or that's just the way it was, but she hadn't caught his eye once during dinner. Afterwards everyone took off in different directions leaving her with Marah and Kapri again. There hadn't been much to do since it was dark and the three just walked the hallways and talked. Cam and Leanne had disappeared again.

The blonde looked over at her door which was still closed; Kelly hadn't come in yet. It wasn't as if Kelly was ordered to be in her room, but Kelly was usually in her room at her own castle or whatever other castle they were at and they talked. She slid off the bed and slowly changed into her bed clothes then she went over and began brushing her hair. She could go looking for Kelly…no that wasn't a good idea. There were too many people in the castle and she would wind up having to explain herself a hundred times and she didn't feel like it. Still….she pursed her lips as she sat the brush down. She stood up and headed for the door when there was a knock at it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kelly." Came a soft voice.

"Come in."

The older red head entered the room and quietly shut the door. She turned and saw Tori in her bed clothes he smile fading, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I meant to be here earlier."

"It's alright. No big deal."

"Tori, I feel awful."

"Please don't, I can take care of myself. Anyways, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

Tori nodded as she slid under the covers and slowly let sleep take over. Tommorrow she would worry about trying to talk to Blake.

However over the next few days Tori found the time for much else had been taken away. The rest of the Princesses and Princes and other royalty had arrived and a lot of time was spent in talking and getting reacquainted or even just being introduced. Shane had invited a lot of people for his birthday much more than normal, but it was still fun. The Queen tried to keep the girls occupied so that they couldn't go off to where the Princes were sparring, or fencing. Tori continually felt as though she was in a cage. She longed to feel the wind in her hair, to sit comfortably while horseback riding, but what else could be done.

* * *

Blake woke up early the day of the ball. He had gone to bed early since Hunter said he wanted to be alone and Blake hadn't wanted to walk down the hall and run into Tori. He now wasn't sure of how he felt about her. He thought he liked her, but it could have been just a thing, because of time spent alone together. He got out of bed and got dressed. Luckily the Princesses and other maidens had been off doing other things while the guys got to enjoy time outdoors. Outdoors that someone like Tori wouldn't care that much about. His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening.

"Hunter."

"Hey. Good sleep?" Hunter looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"A little tired."

"A little? Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Hunter frowned and walked over to the window. "Couldn't."

"Not tired?"

"Just couldn't. Shane told me last night that Elizabeth's Dad has been talking with King Kanoi. Shane thinks it's about revenge."

"Revenge."

"I killed his daughter." Hunter turned away.

"Hunter," Blake walked over and placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder, "It's not your fault. It was an accident."

"I was supposed to be there protecting her. I didn't. I killed her."

Blake knew his brother would conclude that way, it was how he saw things. He sighed as he moved his hand and walked to the wall leaning against it, "But I thought you said that he was okay."

"He said that."

"So, what's going on now?"

"I'm still not sure. No final news has been reached."

"Everything will turn out fine."

Hunter snorted, "Really? Have you killed a helpless girl before?"

Blake shook his head, "No. Sorry."

Realizing what he had done he shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go."

And with that he two brothers quietly left the room to get something to eat.

* * *

Tori left the room where Queen Constance was talking to the other girls. She didn't really feel like having to listen to what colors she looked best in. Shane's mother meant well, but she was a little over bearing at times. The blonde figured she could hide out in her room until it was time to get dressed for the ball; although looking at the light coming from outside she knew that it would be too soon.

She quickened her steps as she turned a corner and ran into something and started to tumble backwards but was stopped by a pair of strong arms steadying her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She looked up into dark brown eyes that belonged to Blake! "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry about that. I was just…in a hurry."

"Ball doesn't start for a while; I think you'll be fine."

"I know."

"Oh." All at once Tori realized how they were standing. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she noticed how very close they were, closer than she'd ever been to him; one of his arms was on her waist while the other gently held her arm. She in turn was holding onto his arms with a tighter grip from when she almost fell. She continued looking into his eyes for just a minute more when she heard a noise from the hall she had just exited; it brought Tori back to the ground. Blake must have heard too because they both let go and moved away.

Kelly came around the corner and saw them, "Forgive me for interrupting," She was looking closely at Tori and Tori hoped that Kelly wouldn't notice that she had been blushing. "It's time for you to get ready." She gently touched Tori on the arm.

"Right. I have to go."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

After the two girls got in the room Kelly looked right at Tori, "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" Tori asked turning around; partly for Kelly to start helping her get ready and the other so she couldn't see her cheeks.

"Prince Blake and you? That close together?"

"We were as close as I've gotten with any other Prince—like Shane and Dustin."

"Sure." Kelly started helping Tori get into her dress for that night. "So why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't." Tori really hoped that Kelly would let it drop.

"Yeah? Could've fooled me."

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Alright."

"And no Kelly, I still don't like him."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Blake watched Tori and Kelly walk down the hall. He was still unsure about what he had felt when she was in his arms. He liked it, but…he shook his head as he headed down the hall towards his room. It didn't matter. Even though he knew he could like Tori, that wasn't what interested him. She had insulted him and his Kingdom. She had done that without any real remorse. She was selfish and only cared about herself. Qualities that he wasn't interested in. Just because he had to marry her, didn't mean he had to like her. 


	15. Arguments on the Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**Arguments on the Inside**

Tori looked down at the dress Kelly had helped her put on. The material was a light blue satin which trailed in the back. The dress had bell shaped sleeves that flared at her wrists. Her hair was down with a slight curl in it.

"There, I think you look just perfect."

"Thanks Kelly." Tori knew what she was going to do. She was just going to go up and talk to Blake. Odds are he was going to ask her to dance anyways. By all rights he was supposed to ask her to dance.

There was a knock at the door. Kelly went over and opened it to reveal Cam, who was decked out in green. "Tori, you look beautiful."

Tori just shrugged her shoulders, "Thanks."

"Are you ready then?"

"Sure, let's go." Cam offered his arm which Tori took and the two headed down to the ballroom. "Where's Leanne?"

"She'll be there."

"Father wanted to make sure I went."

Tori glanced up at Cam as a smile crossed his face, "Perhaps. Although maybe I just wanted to escort my little sister."

After sharing another smile they fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the ballroom. There were ten elaborate chandeliers around the room illuminating the dark to a soft, gentle glow that was accented by candelabras scattered throughout the room on tables. On the walls hung tapestries that were in red and gold depicting scenes from the Anil's past. There were doors that opened to the outside that allowed a gentle breeze to flow through the room. The dance floor was filled with couples dancing to the gentle music of the orchestra. Others were scattered about eating some of the delicacies that came from the kitchen while others were engaging in conversation.

Tori quickly found Shane talking with someone that she didn't recognize. She scanned the room and saw Dustin and Marah in a very intimate dance in a darker corner of the room. She frowned a bit as she couldn't seem to locate Blake. She then heard a gentle voice that she recognized, "Cam, Tori, so wonderful to see you." Leanne walked up to the other side of Cam who smiled at her. Tori let go of her brother's arm and nodded to him followed by him holding his arm out to Leanne who took it.

"Leanne you look beautiful." Leanne was wearing a soft red with green flowers on the bottom of the sleeves and gown that seemed to match the color on Cam's outfit.

"You as well Tori."

The blonde smiled and nodded at her brother before he took off towards the dance floor with Leanne. She moved closer into the room hoping to see Blake.

* * *

Blake and Hunter moved back into the ballroom; they had been outside on the balcony for a bit. Blake was in a dark blue and black while Hunter was in a dark red and black. The two brothers scanned the room and took in notice of the different people who had since come in. The room was now completely filled with all of the guests that had arrived there in the past week. Even though there were many guests, the room still gave the look of being spacious.

Blake knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be engaged in conversation or on the dance floor. And sure enough Princess April came up. She was from the kingdom just south of his and Hunter's. They only had ever seen her a few times.

"Good evening Hunter and Blake."

While Hunter merely nodded, Blake smiled and said, "April."

"So, you guys enjoying yourselves?"

Hunter shrugged and looked away leaving Blake alone in the conversation department again, "It's always good here. You?"

"Lots of fun. So, Hunter, are you even listening?"

Blake looked at his brother who was still examining the room. "Yes April, I'm listening."

April was a very forward Princess who wanted all the attention on herself. Neither Hunter nor Blake liked her and yet they still ended up having to spend a month in her kingdom being trained by some of the best knights who happened to be under her Father. April touched Hunter's arm, "So how have you been?"

Hunter shifted backwards, "Fine."

"I noticed you're doing a lot better after Elizabeth."

"Excuse me, please."

Hunter shot Blake an apologetic look and walked off. Instead of turning back to Blake, April was off following Hunter. Relieved Blake headed towards where Shane was standing; he knew his brother would be back and that April wouldn't catch up to him. It was a tiresome game, but one played nonetheless.

"Hey Shane."

"Blake, how are you?" Shane looked around Blake, "Where's Hunter?"

"He needed a bit of air. Having fun?"

"Lots of fun." Shane smiled at Blake for a moment before gaining a serious face. "Blake I have a favor to ask of you."

Blake looked Shane in the eyes as if expecting the favor to jump right out and say what it was. "What?"

"I have a cousin who is here, she's from further south, her first time. Anyways, I was going to ask Dustin, but he disappeared and I'm sure I know who he's with." Shane smiled at Blake who smiled back; it wasn't that hard to know that Dustin and Marah always managed to find their way together at balls like these. "Would you mind dancing with her? I know you're betrothed, but, it would mean a lot. It's just one dance."

"Alright. I'll go."

"Thanks." Shane walked with Blake over to a set of doors where his cousin had to be standing since she was the only one there. She had long dark hair and was wearing a light pink dress. "This is my cousin Princess Arya. Arya this is Prince Blake."

She smiled and curtsied as Blake bowed. "Nice to meet you." She spoke with an accent.

"And you as well." Shane smiled and then walked off. "So, would you care to dance?" He held out his hand which she smiled and took. He led her out to the dance floor and they began spinning. But the more they spun the more Blake's mind left the dance floor. He couldn't help but think about someone else. Someone he knew that he shouldn't like. The only thing he didn't understand was why she couldn't seem to leave his thoughts.

Silently he began going over his list of reasons why he shouldn't like her. One, she from Amihan, right there said a lot. But at the same time she didn't seem like the kind of person that was supposed to be from Amihan; she seemed, he wasn't sure how to describe it but she was different. Two, she hadn't shown up when he arrived or when he left. That right there said that she didn't care and thought she was better than he was. Although when he left it was a spur of the moment, so maybe she didn't even know. Three, she was just like April, self centered, everything had to be about her. But was she really like that? He hadn't gotten to talk to her much, so maybe that was just him not giving her a chance. His mind continued this endless battle which he never seemed to be able to come up with a clear winner only that what he knew didn't match up with how he was beginning to feel.

* * *

Tori thanked Prince Jason for the dance and watched as he walked away. She smiled as he walked off. She looked around and still saw many couples dancing. Shane was over talking with Kapri, she followed their gaze off into the dark part where Dustin and Marah were still dancing in the dark. She smiled, if only that were the way, just meeting and knowing. Instead everything was about betrothals and getting married to people that you hadn't even really known for a year. She looked over at her brother and Leanne who were enjoying themselves just by talking.

All at once Tori heard the start of a familiar music. Within a few seconds she realized what it was, this was a popular dance played at these events where any couples who were to be married would dance. Tori watched as Cam and Leanne walked out onto the dance floor. She looked as Amber and Jacob went on. All of these couples walked on and began dancing while those who weren't to be married slowly came off. She knew she was supposed to be up there but where was Blake? She slowly began scanning the room and her eyes soon rested on him. He was there on the dance floor with a beautiful girl with dark hair and dark skin.

Tori watched them and saw that his face was set on hers and he was watching the girl with a deep interest. Why this bothered her so much she wasn't sure. She didn't like him, so why did she feel this way? The answer was simple; she had started to like him. She looked around one more time and then turned and left the ballroom and headed back to her own room. But before she opened the door she paused and instead heading out of the castle and to the stables. She took one of her horses and she took off.

The blonde rode around the grounds of the castle and let the wind fly through her hair. Why was she going to let this bother her? She didn't need him. Besides he probably wasn't anything special at all. He had been rude to her and treated her like she was worthless. That was fine with her; she didn't need to deal with him anymore. So after thinking about Blake and deciding not to let him bother her anymore she took the horse and brought it back to the stable. Tori made sure the horse was fine for the rest of the night and this time she headed for her room collapsing on her bed with sleep taking a while to capture her.


	16. Trying To Apologize

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy it._

**Trying To Apologize**

Blake woke up the sun was already high in the sky. He stretched and got dressed. The ball had been longer than he thought. He had gotten completely lost in his thoughts while he danced with Shane's cousin. It wasn't until after Shane taped him on the shoulder that he had realized he had missed something important. Shane had informed him that he was on the floor during the dance of the engaged couples. Blake couldn't believe that he had completely missed that. He felt so horrible afterwards the he kept looking around for Tori, but he couldn't find her anywhere and to top that off, Hunter had been missing until a little later that night. After looking around the castle a bit he had decided against going outside and instead headed back to the rooms where he found Hunter coming from the other direction. Neither talked about what had happened but instead just went to bed.

As Blake left his room he looked up to see Hunter coming out of his own room from across the hall, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine. So what's going on today?"

Hunter shrugged, "Nothing much from what Shane said. A bunch of those who live far away are leaving today."

"So you stay away from April?"

"Yep."

"Where'd you go?"

"Somewhere she wouldn't look."

"Right."

"Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

As they turned towards the dining room they noticed a few people leaving. They weren't going to be leaving until the next day. Blake's mind wondered to Tori and if she had left. She had a longer ride than they did. He should be glad if she left early, yet he was feeling a little upset if she had. Maybe she left during the dance? No, it was too late and no one did that. As he and Hunter sat down at the table he noticed that Leanne was sitting with Cam further down. Blake couldn't help but smile when he realized that Tori was indeed still there.

Halfway through breakfast Hunter lightly elbowed him, "Aren't you done yet?"

"No."

"Well look, I told Shane that I'd meet him outside to spar, so are you coming?"

"You go ahead I don't mind."

"Blake."

"Hunter, I haven't finished yet."

"Are you going to?"

"Not sure. But go ahead and I'll see you later."

"Alright." Hunter stood and was gone.

After finally finishing his breakfast Blake slowly stood and realized that he indeed was the only person in the room. Tori hadn't come in at all. He walked out of the room and headed down the hall; he'd probably go watch Hunter and Shane. She didn't leave yet, but there was no sign of her. He didn't even see Kelly.

He ended up wandering around the castle for a bit. After a while he decided that he couldn't find Tori and that he would just go and watch Shane and Hunter. Fortunately for him he did found the blonde he had been looking for, just as he rounded the corner, they were a step apart.

"Tori."

"What?"

That was harsh sounding. He decided to just shrug it off, "Where've you been?"

"Oh, now you want to know?"

"What's that supposed to be mean?"

Tori stood straighter and looked straight into his eyes, "I think you know what that means."

"No I really don't."

This time she folded her arms, "Well I guess I see where you place things like that."

"Look I don't know why you're so upset about that, whatever it is you're talking about, you don't have to get mad about it."

"I am not mad."

"Really? What did something spill on your dress last night?"

Tori's mouth fell open. For a minute Blake wanted to step back from all the anger that flashed in her eyes but his pride made him stand there until she turned around and walked off. Blake slowly wandered until her got to Hunter's room. He sat on the bed and waited for Hunter to get back.

He didn't have to wait to long. Hunter came in and looked at Blake with a questioningly look, "Where were you?"

"No where important. Can we leave?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "You want to leave now?"

"Yeah. I know we were supposed to leave tomorrow, but let's just go home."

Hunter nodded, "Alright. We'll let them know and then we'll head off."

* * *

Tori was walking around in the back of the castle by the woods; she loved coming here when she visited Shane, it was always so peaceful here. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him. But then again he insulted her with dancing with someone else when he should have been with her. Then her mind came back with the fact that she had insulted him when they were first supposed to meet. So what was the difference? She had actually started to like him. Like? No, she didn't like him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and smiled when she saw Shane. "Hi."

"Hey Tori. You okay? You left early last night and I haven't seen you all day today."

She shrugged, "I'm fine, just thinking about things."

Shane nodded. The two walked for a while in silence before Shane started speaking again, "Look I'm sorry about last night."

Tori's heart started beating faster, how did Shane know about how she felt? "What do you mean?"

"Blake not dancing with you when that song came on." Tori just kept looking away as Shane kept talking, "It's my fault."

The blonde turned quickly and looked at the taller man, "What do you mean?"

"That was my cousin from down south; she didn't know that many people and I thought it would be nice if she could dance with someone, so I offered Blake. So don't be upset with him, if you are, because I'm the one that had him dance with her."

Tori stopped walking, "You mean…Blake…and you…" She trailed off and looked into the distance again.

"Right." Shane smiled. "So shall we go back in?"

"Yes."

After the two got inside Tori began looking around for Blake, she hadn't spotted him or his brother. Her eyes finally rested on Kelly who she hurried over too, "Kelly, have you seen Blake?"

"Blake? Blake and Hunter left."

"Left?"

"They went back home."

Tori felt her heart fell, "Already?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

Kelly looked away, "Umm, how about you get something to eat okay?"

Tori frowned at Kelly and decided to go with her idea and get something to eat. Now she really wished she hadn't treated him like that. And the next time she would see him wouldn't be until she went to his castle. Maybe, maybe by then he would have forgotten…


	17. An Innocent Walk?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who is still reading this and to those reviewing, you've helped me keep going._

**An Innocent Walk?**

_A month later_

Tori looked at the castle as they came closer. She was dreading this moment but at the same time looking forward to it. She still thought about the dance thing; she tried to not to let it bother her, but it was hard. She had thought that she started to like him, but why should she if he was only going to be thinking about someone else? It didn't make sense. After she got back she had emerged herself into sparring and riding anything but what had to do with this, and then when her Father told her she would be leaving soon to go and spend time with Blake, all her thoughts instantly turned to that dance. Although she wasn't sad, instead she decided to just not care anymore. It's not like she was all that concerned about those kinds of things anyway. She was being forced into the marriage anyways, so why did she have to make it any easier on him?

"What are thinking about?"

Tori turned towards Kelly, "Nothing."

"Alright."

Kelly turned back to face the front. Tori looked at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look I know that you're thinking and you're having a hard time trying to decide how to feel."

Tori looked back out the window, "No."

"It's about Blake isn't it?" Tori didn't say anything. "Look I bet he didn't even mean to dance with another girl during that song."

The blonde turned to her friend, "How do you do that?"

"We've been friends for a long time and I've been with you since you were little, it happens."

"I wish I could do that with you. I mean I still don't know where you disappeared to during the ball."

Kelly shrugged, "I didn't know you needed me, so I decided to go for a walk."

Rolling her eyes Tori looked back to the castle; that had been the same response that she had given the day after the ball.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the castle. Tori and Kelly made their way down the halls filled with tapestries of battle scenes until they got to the throne room. Battle scenes; if that's what they liked than Tori was going to be more than willing to give Blake a battle. They entered and slowly walked up to the thrones which sat the King and Queen and then Hunter and Blake on either side. Tori locked eyes with Blake for a moment before curtseying. Then Kelly spoke up after she finished her curtsey.

"Your majesties, I was sent by King Kanoi to accompany the Princess here. This is Princess Tori." She gestured to Tori who smiled at the King and Queen who sat before her. This was the first time that Tori had ever seen them. The King had brown hair with matching eyes while the Queen had blondish brown curly hair with blue eyes. They smiled at her and then spoke.

The King bowed his head slightly, "I am King Edward Bradley and this is my wife Queen Sarah Bradley." Tori nodded and smiled to the Queen. "And you know my sons Prince Hunter and Blake." Tori looked to Hunter but found that out of the four up there his eyes were elsewhere and not on her. But before Tori could look in the direction of where his eyes were the King spoke again, "We are happy to have you here. Please allow Blake to accompany you on a walk."

Blake got off his throne and walked over to Tori and extended his arm which she took and followed him outside. He hadn't said a word as they were going out there.

"Glad you were able to come." He finally spoke pulling Tori away from paying attention to the trees.

"Well I do try to do things that should be done."

Blake gave her a look and then looked straight ahead, "That's good. I suppose that some people find certain things higher on their priority list than others."

"Sure, although some people's priorities aren't necessarily right."

"So you think you should be one to say what their priorities should be."

"Not everyone, just some people in particular."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense coming from someone like you."

"How do you mean?" Tori and Blake were no longer in civil tones, they had become harsh.

"Princesses all tend to judge the same way. It's a fact."

"Well Princes from certain countries are a bit to stuck on themselves, that's a fact."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, like I said I'm glad you came."

"Of course, I wasn't going to miss it."

"Well, that's awfully kind of you."

Tori rolled her eyes; she knew that was referring to their first meeting. Well she didn't care what he said, it didn't bother her. They remained in silence for a while longer until they stopped by a small waterfall. Tori smiled at how beautiful the place was. She let go of his arm and went over to it. This waterfall wasn't huge, it was on a smaller scale but the water was crystal clear allowing the sun to get to the rocks on the bottom causing them to sparkle. She couldn't believe how pretty it was. Then she remembered who she was with; Blake. She turned around but he wasn't there.

She started turning around looking for any evidence of his whereabouts. Tori did that for few more times until she stopped realizing that Blake was probably doing that just to get back at her, well she wasn't going to call his name and show him that she needed him. She was going to go back to the castle by herself and good riddance to him if he didn't make it.

Determined she began to look around to the area that they had come from, but she had moved a bit when she had been looking for Blake which meant that she was no where near where she should have been. Biting her lip she chose a way and started heading through the woods.

* * *

Tori had been walking for what must have been an hour; it hadn't taken them an hour to get to that stupid waterfall so why was it taking this long to get out. She winced as another branch tore at her dress drawing blood in the process. She was going to kill him, how could he do this? She had never done anything like this to him. She shook her head so she could focus on getting out of the woods. It was then that she heard a wolf howling; she took a deep breath and continued away from it. It was far away so she should be fine as long as—another rip—she didn't leave to much blood behind. As she moved her hair out of her face she tripped over a hidden root and fell to the ground. She shook her head and continued onwards.

Finally she made it out and from the looks of it she was now on the other side of the castle; no wonder it had taken so long. Breathing heavily she made her way into one of the servants' doors. Luckily no one was there otherwise they would have stopped her for sure. Now where was her room? Right she didn't know. She'd ask a servant.

"Excuse me, but where's my room at?"

The maid looked at her closely for a minute before recognizing her, "Princess," She curtseyed. "I'll take you there myself."

"It's okay, just point me in the right direction."

"It would be an honor."

"Really, I'd much rather you just say it."

"Alright your highness. It's up that corridor and than two sets of stairs, go right to the end and then the door will be on your left—second one." She curtseyed again and hurried away.

* * *

Tori started following the girls' directions until she realized how hungry she was. Surely she'd be able to sneak something out of the kitchen. She headed towards a hallway and found a room that had a tapestry by it that was not of a battle scene. Surely this had to be it just as she was about to open the door she heard someone call out to her. She turned and saw Blake running down the hallway to her. "You can't go in there."

"Really? And where have you been?"

He looked just fine and Tori, she was a mess. "You just disappeared."

"You found your way back, what's the big deal? Oh, wait you got dirty. I'm sorry."

Like that was believable. "Whatever, I'm hungry."

She turned and put her hand on the door handle. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Well thankfully, you're not me."

Before Blake could say another word Tori opened the door and stepped in to find a huge table filled with men, one being King Edward and a few others that she recognized from other kingdoms.

The men started to turn towards the door where Tori was at but she remained frozen on the spot; she knew that this was not good.


	18. Stories and Plots

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know Blake was mean, but have no fear._

**Stories and Plots**

Before the men could fully take a good look at Tori Blake had pulled her out of the room and shut the door. "I told you not to go in there."

"Well gee, how am I supposed to know? It's not like I spend every day here."

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Blake took Tori's hand and led her down the way that the maid had told Tori and didn't stop until he got in front of a door. "There."

"Thanks. You do realize that I can walk by myself?"

"After that? Now I suppose you want to get changed before dinner—which will be soon, so…"

And with that Blake walked off. As he looked back he saw Tori going into her room. He shook his head and headed to his own room. On the way he ran into Hunter, "Where've you been?"

"Took her on a walk."

"Did you leave her there?"

"Yes. She made it back."

"Wow, that's good—was she mad?"

"Yeah she was mad."

"Blake you come up with the idea and now you sound like you're regretting it."

"I just want to talk about something else."

As the two brothers walked off Blake started thinking about how Tori looked. Why had he done that? Now he felt horrible, it seemed like a good idea at the time and then when they had started talking that was all he had thought about, but now…he just wished he hadn't done that. He would talk to her and apologize, of course that would have to wait until later; dinner was soon.

* * *

When Blake and Hunter entered the dining room they noticed Tori was already at the table. They sat down and waited for the parents to enter which was a few minutes later. The conversation consisted mostly of his parents while Hunter, Blake and Tori remained mostly quiet unless they were spoken to. Before long the parents both exited the room.

"So how are you liking your stay here?" Hunter asked Tori.

"I just got here."

"I know." Hunter said before going back to eating.

"Well," Tori started and looked straight at Blake, "I had a wonderful time on a walk that I was able to enjoy by myself. The lack of company was quite nice actually."

Blake raised an eyebrow, "Really? So no trouble getting back?" After he said that he wished he could have taken it back Tori's cheeks had become pink.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed." And Tori stood and left.

Hunter and Blake didn't say much more while finishing dinner. Afterwards they went to bed as well hoping to avoid questions from their parents as to why Tori was in bed already.

* * *

Blake and Hunter made their way towards the dining room. They had just finished their work out and were both hungry. Blake knew he was going to take time to talk to Tori, it would just have to wait until after breakfast. They were almost at the door when Thom came up to them, "Your majesties Edward and Sarah request that you explain why you're so late to the Princess Tori."

"Alright." Hunter said and the page took off. "Don't worry, I'll explain." Hunter said as they entered the room. Tori was already sitting there eating; when they entered she merely glanced up before returning to her food. After Hunter and Blake sat down Hunter spoke up, "We apologize for being late. See we take pride in learning how to be the best at everything."

Tori looked up with a smile on her face, "To show that you're men?"

The brothers looked at each other before Blake spoke up, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Oh, well in that case it makes perfect sense. We have the same thing in our country."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. So what do you do that shows you are men? Competition, challenge?"

Blake looked over at Hunter and then back at Tori before speaking, "We have a sparring match."

"That's all? Oh."

"Why? What do you guys do?" Asked Hunter.

"Oh, well it's a challenge. What happens is if you consider yourself worthy then you go to the land west of our kingdom. The King there is evil." Hunter raised an eyebrow at this statement. "He has an evil sorcerer that helps him out. The sky up above that place never matches ours, there's darkness the surrounds you as you step over the borders. You get confused, angry, hurt and lost." Tori looked around before leaning closer across the table. "But you don't just step over the border; you have to go to the courtyard in front of his castle. "There you will see a tree that has golden apples on it."

"Let me guess, you have to take it."

Tori looked at Hunter and rolled her eyes, "It's not that simple. There's a pit surrounding the tree and in it are deadly snakes that are lying there hungry, waiting for someone to come so they can finally feed." Tori paused and looked out the window for a minute before turning back to the two brothers, "And when you get the apple a shrill whistle comes from somewhere in the castle for someone is watching the tree, waiting for someone to take an apple so that way they can get you."

"What do they do when you're caught?"

"Well see they get awfully hungry over there. There are no animals over there; no plants grow so they can eat, so they simply wait to eat other things." She leaned closer, "Humans. If you're caught, they'll eat you."

Hunter scoffed at that part, "Right, so do the ones eaten come back?"

Tori shook her head, "No. But there are a few who have come back missing an arm, even other parts. They chop it off bit by bit."

"So in order for someone to be considered a man they have to go and do that?"

Tori shrugged, "Yes, it's been done before you know."

"Really who?"

"My brother."

A snort came from Hunter, "Him?" Blake kicked him quietly under the table, even though he felt the same way; he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Tori stared defiantly at him, "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" Blake asked.

"You can't. But if you don't trust me, that's fine." There was silence for a few minutes as Tori finished up her meal and then she smiled at them and left.

Blake watched her leave, "Do you believe that story?"

"No. That's ridiculous."

"But the place she was talking about had that weird sky, remember?"

"Let's not talk about it anymore okay?"

Blake noticed that Hunter had gotten very uncomfortable all of a sudden so he dropped the topic.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tori's Kingdom her Father, King Kanoi is meeting with another King yet again.

"Do you not see my plea?"

"We created the betrothal in order to prevent future war. If I support you, I go against the agreement."

"Think of your daughter. Mine was ripped from me. I don't have her anymore."

"But it was an accident."

"So he says. He was alone with her; we don't know what really happened."

"But why would they want to kill your daughter?"

"I don't know. But I was talking with King Chanil and he was telling me about how his brother's daughter was also killed, or murdered."

"The Northern Kingdoms?"

"Yes. She was alone with Prince Jacob, you know King Nove's son, and she was killed. He says somehow she fell off a cliff."

"Where was he?"

"He said he couldn't do anything because a fog was there, even though it was a clear day throughout the rest of the Kingdom. Explain that."

"Listen, allow me some more time to think about it, and I will speak to you when you have calmed down."

"Do you want your daughter to die? King Nove is Queen Sarah's brother. Both of their sons had a girl that they were alone with murdered. How do we know it's not a plot? Your girl could be in danger every second she is with Prince Blake."

King Kanoi looked outside before turning back to him, "Please get some more rest, I must think on this."

"Fine, I'll leave for now, but just be warned, if your daughter disappears you can bet that she is dead."


	19. A Surprising Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Well, Tori's story is it real or not? Well, you'll find out soon enough. Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed. Sonata's Moonlight hope you enjoy this, and anyone else who thought about this idea._

**A Surprising Revelation**

_A few days later_

Tori sat down in an empty room. She was quite glad to be alone. She couldn't find Kelly anywhere, which had happened a lot in the past couple of days. Luckily there were only a few days left before she could go home, she had been avoiding Blake, after all that had happened Tori thought it was best just to not worry about any of that. Sure she'd have to live with him for the rest of her life, but castles were big.

"Can I sit?"

Tori looked up to see Blake standing above her, "Um…sure."

"Thanks." Blake sat down. There was silence between the two for a few minutes before Blake spoke up again, "I'm sorry, about the walk."

Tori was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah. Look maybe we can start again?"

Tori thought for a few minutes and then slowly nodded, "Alright. Sounds good."

As soon as Blake smiled Tori felt that fluttering in her stomach that she had tried to ignore in the past. "So, listen, I'm sorry about not showing up that first day we met."

"Thanks. But I'm not worried about; it's not a big deal."

Why hadn't Tori noticed how nice he was before? Blake opened his mouth but before he could say anything a maid appeared at the door and curtsied, "Your Highness."

Blake looked at her, "Yes?"

"Your Mother and Father wish to have a word with you."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thanks." The maid curtsied again and left. Blake looked at Tori, "Sorry, I'll talk to you later?"

She smiled and nodded. He stood up and his hand brushed past her shoulder causing her heart to race. Tori watched as he left and then allowed herself to break out in a huge grin. This was silly and yet, she didn't mind. Standing up Tori decided to go and look around the rest of the castle.

* * *

Blake slowly exited his parents study. As he did he ran into Hunter who looked a lot happier then he'd looked in a while.

"Hey, did something happen?

"I should ask you. Why were you in Mother and Father's study?"

"They wanted to ask how things were going with Tori."

"And you told them fine?"

"Of course. Like I'm going to go into detail on that."

Hunter nodded, "Makes sense."

"Where've you been?" Blake asked.

"Around."

"Come on Hunter, we never used to keep secrets like you've been doing. You disappear and then show up acting like nothing's happened."

Hunter put a hand on Blake's shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. I've just been…"

Blake looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming; he then turned back to Hunter, "Is it because of Elizabeth?"

Hunter gave a half smile, "Thanks bro, but I'm not still in mourning for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I still don't know what happened, but it's not like I was in love with her or anything. I just know what happened was wrong."

Blake frowned, "But Hunter, you only remember you, her, and being by the cliff."

"But why would I have gone to that cliff? It doesn't make any sense. I wouldn't have gone there, besides, I don't think we were alone."

"You never told Mother or Father, or any one else."

"Think about how that would sound."

"True."

"Plus, I should have anticipated it."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have been more aware of things that were going on around."

"You said that no one else was there."

The older man shrugged his shoulders, "I know I shouldn't blame myself, and yet…"

"You do."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Hunter began walking off, "Mother and Father don't think I'll marry."

Blake quickly joined him, "What? Why not?"

"Because who would trust their daughter with me?"

"I guess that's their thinking, it just doesn't mean that they're right. Do you want to marry?"

"None of the princesses really seem appealing to me. Leanne and Elizabeth were the only ones I was able to hold a decent conversation with. Leanne's more like a sister and Elizabeth is…"

"Dead."

"Yeah."

"Well…I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Come on Blake, is Tori any better?" Blake looked away from his brother causing Hunter to stop and place a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "What?"

"It's just, well…we decided to start fresh."

"That's a change."

Shrugging Blake continued walking, "Yeah well, better than the alternative. We're going to be married, might as well be at least on speaking terms, otherwise it's going to get awfully lonely."

"So you're talking to her because you don't want to be lonely?"

"Look, I don't know. She did manage to make it back from the walk just fine, maybe she's not like every other princess."

"I bet she would go crazy if something got on her dress."

"Been around those princesses before. Besides she's better than April."

"I'll give you that."

The boys got to their rooms and said good night.

* * *

Blake woke up in the middle of the night. He looked around but there wasn't anyone there. He shook his head and sat up. Yawning he looked outside to see that it was still dark out. He didn't feel like going back to sleep so he went ahead and got dressed and decided to take a walk. He made it outside without anyone bothering him, he had decided against waking Hunter because he figured he needed some extra sleep.

As soon as he got outside he heard a horse, it sounded like his! He hurried down the steps in time to see his horse heading into the stable. On it sat, not a soldier, and not a servant, but a girl. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her. That couldn't be…was it really her? He shook his head and closed his eyes but when he reopened his eyes the door to the stable was already shut. He quickly made his way to a tree so that he could easily watch the person without being spotted.

After about twenty minutes the girl emerged and he watched her go to the area next to the stable. He then watched her pull out a sword and she started doing exercises. Blake headed closer staying within the shadows of the trees. He had to see who the girl was. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he wanted to be seeing, or if the girl that he thought it might be was really indeed there. The girl had on pants and not a dress which was different in itself. As he got closer a smile was brought to his face when he realized that it was indeed the girl he had hoped it would be.

* * *

Tori finished putting the horse back in the stable and making sure that it didn't look like someone had just ridden it. At least she could do this without being interrupted. She always felt free. She headed outside. One of the things that wasn't good about being here was that she didn't have a sparring partner. But that wasn't going to stop her from doing some exercises; so she took out her sword and began going through the motions that Cam had first taught her.

She was coming near the end of her exercise when she turned her sword held high in the air. Instead of finishing, she froze at what she saw.


	20. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this. Since I don't know if I'll be near a computer on Friday I decided to go ahead and put them up now before Thanksgiving, for those of you who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving and for those who don't enjoy this. ___

**Finally**

Tori's eyes fell upon Blake wearing a smirk who had his sword up resisting hers. She wasn't sure what to do at first, but then decided to continue with what she wanted to do. She moved her sword causing his to jump to that area to counter that. They danced in circles around each other continually sparring. As the time increased their speed increased. Until finally their swords were resisting each other just a little above their heads.

"So, this is what you do for fun?"

"What? You can spar but I can't?"

"Hey, that's not what I meant at all."

"Well then what?"

"I just didn't know you could."

"Surprised?"

Blake nodded, "Well yeah. You don't see that many princesses going around and sparring, and doing extremely well at that." Blake and Tori both brought their swords away.

Tori felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at the ground for a minute before looking back at him.

"You also wear pants?"

"It's easier to ride and spar in."

"I bet it is. A dress probably gets in the way."

"Yeah, it really does."

Blake nodded. "I figured. Not that I've worn a dress…"  
Smiling Tori nodded, "I would hope not."

Blake shook his head and then looked back at her, "So your Father know about this?"

"Um…" Tori paused and thought for a minute, if she said yes than he might bring it up to her Father, but if she said no than he might just tell her Father. "Why do you want to know?"

Shrugging his shoulders Blake looked off at the trees for a minute, "Curious."

"No, at least not that I know of."

Blake nodded; he put his sword back in his sheath and started walking off.

Tori was still a little shocked as she watched him walk off. Blake had seen her two secrets and he had merely sparred with her, and then complimented her on it. She shook her head as she put away her sword and then looked back up to watch him enter one of the side doors to the castle. Why was everything like this? She was supposed to NOT like him, tell the butterflies in her stomach that one.

Tori sat at breakfast wondering where everyone else was when she heard the door open, finally someone had come. She looked up and was surprised to see a girl enter the room, a girl she recognized.

"Leanne?"

"Tori. That's right; Cam told me you would be here."

"Yeah, but you?"

Leanne smiled and came over sitting down next to Tori, "My Father and Blake and Hunter's parents are good friends, so sometimes I come over here or they come to my kingdom."

"They weren't kidding when they said your two kingdoms are close."

Leanne laughed, "No, the two kingdoms have always been close, so we see each other a lot."

Tori nodded, "Well then why didn't you just marry Blake or Hunter?"

"Good point; that is a good point. But we already get along just fine, Father wanted my marriage to be with someone who we needed to ensure that things went smoothly. Besides, I would hate being married to Hunter or Blake."

"Why?"

"It would be like you marrying Cam, I see them as brothers, and they see me as a sister. There's nothing else."

"Makes sense."

"So how are you liking it here?"

"It's nice."

"How about Blake?"

Tori opened her mouth but closed it quickly as she heard the door opened followed by Blake and Hunter. She quickly looked down at her breakfast hoping that Blake wouldn't say anything.

"Leanne, what are you doing here?" Tori looked up as she heard Hunter speak up. The two brothers sat down and Blake looked right at Tori their eyes connecting as he nodded and smiled at her.

"Father wanted to talk to your parents."

"Oh. What about?"

"I don't know."

Tori watched as Blake rolled his eyes then look at Leanne, "So when are you getting married?"

"Soon, but nothing's completely decided."

Tori knew that Cam and Leanne were getting married, but this was new, "What do you mean?"

Leanne looked at Tori, "Your Father and mine have to talk a bit more, which is where we're headed after this, and then we'll know for certain."

"Oh. That makes sense."

After breakfast the four left the dining room, Hunter and Blake left saying they had to finish some training and then Leanne said she was going to check on when they were leaving, which left Tori to herself. She wondered the halls again looking at the tapestries and seeing that there was beauty in them, and they weren't all about war and violence. She stopped in front of one that was of the woods; in fact it was that spot that Blake had brought her to on her first day here. It wasn't as pretty as in real life, but it still had something very real to it.

"You really like that place don't you?"

Tori felt her heart jump a little as she turned around to see Blake behind her. "It's beautiful. Anyone would appreciate it."

"But you actually study it, here and when I brought you there." Tori raised an eyebrow causing Blake to chuckle, "Okay, I did ditch you but I still noticed how you were studying it, otherwise I don't think I could have left without you noticing."

Tori smiled and looked back at it. "Who did it?"

"Don't know. It's been there as long as I can remember."

Tori looked back at him, "Look about the whole thing this morning…"

Blake held up a hand, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Smiling Tori started walking again with Blake following her. "So why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Shrugging he looked at her, "Why are you?"

"Well…"

All at once they both turned to their names being called. Leanne was coming down the hallway. "Blake your Father wishes to see you and your brother."

"Did you already tell Hunter?"

"If I knew where he was I would tell you."

"Alright. Thanks." He turned back towards Tori, "I'll see you later."

Tori watched him leave and then turned her attention back to Leanne who started speaking, "You know how you're going to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, they were actually thinking it might be better for you to leave with me and my Father today."

"Today?"

"Yeah, that way we're all traveling together."

"Sure. Excuse me; I'm going to make sure I get packed."

"Right."

Tori headed off over towards where her room was. She had to leave today, and just as Blake and her were really started to talk. It would figure of course; when she hadn't wanted him around he was there all the time, but when she did want him around, there was no time. She started to turn a corner when she stopped upon hearing a male and female's voice. One sounded like Kelly, the other, was that? She turned so she could look around the corner, but when she did she only saw Kelly heading down the hall.

"Kelly."

She turned and when she saw Tori she looked as though she was going to faint. "Tori, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking to my room and to find you. What are you doing down here?"

"On a walk."

"Who were you talking with?" Kelly looked away, Tori sighed, "You don't have to tell me, I just wish I could know what the big secret is."

"What did you need to see me about?"

"We're leaving today to go with Leanne and her Father back home."

"Alright. I'll get us packed."

"I can help."

"I know."

So after packing Tori and Kelly headed down to the door where they would be meeting Leanne and her Father. Tori told Kelly to go on ahead while she lagged behind hoping to see Blake before she left. Luckily for her right before she reached the main hall she heard her name being called. Turning she smiled when she saw him, "Hey."

"Hey, I heard that you were leaving."

"Yeah, going with Leanne and her Father."

"Well, I'll see you soon okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"I'm sorry about everything."

Tori smiled. "Me too."

Nodding Blake looked down before looking back up at Tori. Slowly they leaned together and their lips met. It was a short kiss, but they pulled away their hearts beating fiercely in their chests at the amount of feeling that had gone into it. Before either could say anything Tori was being called to leave and soon enough she was in the carriage on the way back to her home.


	21. A Soon To Be Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving—for those who celebrated it, for the rest I hope you had a great weekend._

**A Soon To Be Wedding**

Tori sat in her room with Kelly; on the entire trip back Kelly hadn't said who she had been talking to and no matter what Tori said Kelly just changed the subject. She got up and walked over to the door, "Do you think they're done in there?"

Kelly looked up, "I'm sure we would know."

"How about we go down there?"

The red head gave her a look, "I suppose we could."

The two girls got up and headed down to the King's study. There were a couple of guards outside the door. One looked at Tori, "They're still in there."

Smiling she nodded, "Thanks." Tori went back to her room and sat back on her bed while Kelly sat on a chair.

* * *

Finally Kelly answered a knock at the door. When she opened it she revealed Cam standing there. "Kelly can I talk to my sister for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Kelly left the room and Cam shut the door.

"Is everything okay?" Tori asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be the one to tell you."

"What?" Tori was pretty sure she knew what they were talking about but decided to leave it up to Cam to tell her in his own way.

"Leanne and I are getting married."

"I know."

"In a couple of months."

"Oh. Wow, that's sooner than I thought it would be."

"Well it has been a long time since we met. You and Blake will be soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"Because you guys met a while ago."

"Right."

"Look, I know you're not to happy with him, but he seems like a good guy and Leanne has said nothing but nice things about him."  
"So you two spend your time talking about Blake?"

Cam glared at her, "You know that's not what I meant. Leanne and I do…other things."

Tori could barely suppress her laugh, "Private things?"

Sighing Cam headed for the door, "Well don't worry, the wedding will be here, which means Blake is coming." He opened the door, "I'll see you later sis."

Still laughing Tori nodded as Cam shook his head before shutting the door. She composed herself and picked up the book she had started reading. Although she found it hard to concentrate because her mind kept drifting to another topic completely, a certain someone really, that person had dark skin, hair and eyes. She smiled as she thought about seeing him again.

* * *

Blake sat down on his bed; he and his brother had just finished sparring and had to get changed for dinner which would be real soon. He let his mind wander and it quickly found its way to a blonde princess that seemed to preoccupy his mind lately. He still couldn't believe that he hated her at first, hated sure, but he had been strongly attracted to her at the same time. Who could blame him? She was definitely the most beautiful princess he had ever seen, plus she could ride a horse that right way and spar. And not only could she spar, but she was good at it. She hadn't complained when he had left her alone in the woods, in fact she had found her own way out. He couldn't wait to get a chance to talk more with her.

Hunter was still being weird, ever since Tori had first gotten her, his mood had been a bit lighter. He didn't understand what it could have been and in fact he had avoided any questioning from Blake. Blake frowned remembering what Tori had said when she got there; the way their men were proven. With how good Tori was odds were she had already done it and had one at the castle. He sat up, that's what he was going to do. Next time he was there, he would go and get one and bring it back. Then in her kingdom he would be proven, and perhaps he would get to spend more time with her.

There was a knock at the door that he recognized as Hunter's, "Just a minute." Blake quickly changed his clothes. He wasn't going to tell Hunter what he was going to do, Hunter would only try and stop him. Instead he would wait until he came back, after all it shouldn't be that hard to get. He smiled as he finished getting dressed and then opened the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Mother and Father have news for us."

"What about?"

"I don't know. But we're having dinner early."

"Hunter, if they had had a different way to prove yourself in Elizabeth's kingdom, would you?"

"I don't know. Why? Are you thinking about what Tori said and how they determine it."

Blake looked at his older brother, "No, I was just curious."

"Good, because that's a suicide mission, I doubt even Cam has completed it. So you better not."

Blake nodded, but inside he was still planning on doing it.

After getting to the table they all began eating. Soon enough their Father spoke up, "Blake, Hunter we have good news."

"We've just received word from King Omino."

"What about?" Hunter asked as he put down his cup.

"Leanne and Cam are going to be getting married in a couple of months."

"Really?" Blake asked.

The Queen smiled, "Yes. You'll leave in about a month and then we'll be there a few days before the wedding."

Hunter nodded, "So the marriage is taken place there?"

"Yes."

Blake went back to eating, at least he'd get to see Tori and prove himself soon enough.

* * *

_Back at King Kanoi's chamber_

"So?"

"My daughter is back here safe and sound. She was there the entire time and nothing happened to her."

"I just know something will."

King Kanoi looked down, "You are still upset about your daughter, and no one can blame you, but it was an accident. Hunter did not mean anything by it."

"Yes he did. And I'll remind you that it happened on my land. Not theirs."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Your son is getting married soon. Those princes will be in your kingdom running free. Your daughter will also be here. Odds are it'll happen then."

"I suggest you turn in for the night and then head back to your kingdom. You are tired and still upset about your daughter's death."

"Still upset? I'm angry that her murderer is still alive walking around."

"Now remember you told King Edward that it wasn't something you were going to pursue."

"Well, I was wrong. I've gotten different advice, and I think it's the wiser one."

King Kanoi stiffened, "Who was this advice from?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"No, what matters is that my daughter is dead."

"Listen, I suggest you go and get some sleep. We'll talk more when you've had a chance to calm down."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

The King stormed out of the room knocking over a young woman who was by the door. King Kanoi came out and saw her down on the ground. He offered his hand to her and she got up, "What are you doing over here?"

The red haired woman curtsied, "Princess Tori sent me over here to find out when the guests would be arriving for the wedding. I meant to talk with one of your other men, but no one was around and then I came here."

"Kelly, do not worry. Did you overhear anything?"

"Nothing but the end."

"Well then you can see there is no need for talk. Now, tell her the guests will be arriving starting a couple of weeks before it, except for Prince Hunter and Blake who will arrive before."

"Thank you, your Majesty." And with that Kelly hurried off, very much aware of the end of the conversation that had gone on between the two Kings. She was unsure what to make of it. Of course everyone knew about Hunter being the only one there present for Elizabeth's death, but…he just didn't seem to be one who would have actually done anything like that. Something about it didn't seem right. But it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

_Author's Note: Does Blake seem a little odd about doing that, don't forget this is like medieval times, so..._


	22. A Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**A Pleasant Surprise**

Tori woke up and stretched. The wedding was drawing closer and Tori was getting sick of all the plans that were coming about. They were just boring and meant less time doing things she wanted to do. It wasn't that big of a deal, she was going to see her brother get married to the woman he loved, so it worked. She just didn't understand why they had to have her there when she didn't even give any opinions.

But the closer the wedding got, it meant something else was getting closer—seeing Blake. Perhaps this time they could actually spend time together. She remembered the kiss right before she had left his castle. That was something that she hadn't anticipated, but she really liked it. Besides he actually liked that she could spar, it was something that she was proud of, so him liking it only helped to like him more. He did seem like a really great guy, and they were starting over, so it was good.

After getting dressed and tying her hair back she quietly headed down to the stables and as always no one stopped her. In fact, besides the normal guards and certain servants no one else was up, until she got to the stables.

"Blake?"

The young man turned around and smiled when he saw her, "I hoped you would be getting up this morning."

"I thought you weren't coming for a couple of days."

He shrugged as he walked closer, "Well, we made it here late last night, so do you want any company?"

After nodding the two of them went to their own horse and got them ready for departure. Blake looked like he had more on his horse but Tori shrugged it off as the two rode off.

They spent a good couple of hours riding. They would race each other, or let the horses play; sometimes they just wanted to walk, other times they would run. Soon enough they were back down to walking their horses through the woods and they were talking.

"So, how long have you done all this?"

"Done all what?"

"Everything."

"You mean riding and sparring?"

"Yeah."

"Since I was 7."

"Wow, didn't expect that. Young age, that's better in training, which shows."

Tori blushed and looked away towards the trees. "What about you? When did you start?"

"Five."

"Five?"

"Yeah. We got physically ready once we were about four, and then we actively started when we were five."

"Actively?"

"When we were four, it wasn't all the time. At the age of five it was placed into our every day schedule."

"A lot of training. I suppose that's why you're considered one of the best." Tori shut her mouth and looked away, knowing she was red in the face. She couldn't believe that she had just said that.

Blake didn't say anything, what were you supposed to say besides thanks, which wasn't what he wanted to say to her. Soon they got to a clearing. Blake finally looked at her when he stopped his horse, "Do you want to spar?"

"Okay."

So the two got off their horses and began sparring. They continued for a couple of hours. The two played well off the other. At one point Blake put down his sword, "Hang on."

"What?"

"That move, that's the third time you've done it, and each time it throws you completely off."

"I'm doing it the right way."

"Yeah, for someone else. Here, do you mind." He asked.

After a few seconds Tori nodded and Blake went to stand behind her and went through the same move but a little differently. Tori had to concentrate extra hard so she wasn't distracted with how close he was.

Blake slowly walked away from her disappointed that he couldn't touch her more, "How's that?"

"It works a lot better, thanks."

"No problem."

The two soon returned to sparring. Afterwards Blake brought a bottle to Tori so she could drink first, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

After they rested for a bit more Blake stood up, "Come on, there's a hill that I think we should check out. Although I'm sure you've already been there." He held out a hand to her which she took. Once up they were just as close as they had been when they had kissed. They stood there for a few minutes before both turning away and getting on their horses.

Blake looked over at Tori, "I'll race you."

"You're on."

They both took off, never loosing the other person out of sight. They finally got to the hill where they both declared it as a tie. Blake turned slowly around, "It's a good view."

"What are you going to do with it?"

He jokingly laughed and then turned towards the north where he could see a castle in the distance. He got quiet as he thought he knew what it was, "Is that…"

"King Jacob's Kingdom."

"Elizabeth." He said in barely a whisper.

"Yeah, it was her kingdom."

Blake looked at her, "What do you mean? It was Hunter's fault?"

"No, it's not that it at all. I was just commenting, I think it's sad that she's dead. She was really nice."

"You don't blame Hunter?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders, "I wasn't there and I still don't know much about it, so…"

"Hunter said he couldn't do anything; that was it."

"Weird." She looked up at the sky, "Oh no; I didn't realize the time. It's lunch time."

"Hey, calm down. Are you expected by your Father?"

"Not that I know."

"Alright then." Blake went over to his saddle and pulled out some food, it was only bread , butter and some chicken, but it was food.

"You brought lunch?"

"In case we were out here longer than planned."

"I can go on that."

"Good."

Soon they had spread out the blanket Blake had brought and were sitting down eating. As they were eating Tori looked down at her piece of bread—there was a fly on it. She shooed it away and then tore off the little piece and threw it off to the side.

"Hey." Looking she saw that it had landed in Blake's hair. As he pulled it out she started laughing, "You think this is funny?" He asked looking at her in amusement as she nodded. Blake then grabbed a piece of the chicken and threw it at her getting it mixed up in her hair.

Tori's mouth dropped open and she picked up another piece of the bread and soon the two were throwing their food at each other instead of eating it. They then started running around throwing little pieces of food at each other and laughing. Blake caught up and grabbed onto Tori, who noticed him coming and at the same instant she turned to get out of his grasp. Instead the two ended up tumbling down the hill finally landing half way down with Blake on top of her.

The two looked at each other as they got on their knees. Slowly their lips met in a searing kiss. Blake cupped her cheek with one hand as his other one was right near her waist. It didn't take to long for Tori to settle into the kiss and move one of her hands to the back of his hand. Her other hand lightly touched his arm as the two shifted to a standing position.

The two finally pulled away from each other slowly. "So," Blake moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So." She smiled causing Blake to smile.

Tori pulled herself away from Blake's eyes to look at the sky, "I think we should head back."

"Yeah you're right."

He once more helped her up after getting up and the two cleaned up and headed back to the castle.


	23. A Wise Decision?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this._

**A Wise Decision? **

Blake stood looking out to the west; that was where he had to go. He looked back and knew that somewhere in the distance was the castle. Shaking his head at his decision to leave his horse behind and go on foot he continued onward and was glad that he had decided to leave so early. He figured he would back it back that evening. Tori had some wedding stuff to attend with Cam and Leanne and their fathers and Hunter had disappeared before Blake was even up, which he was grateful for. Hunter wouldn't have let him go over here on his own and he needed to do it.

Tori was definitely the girl he wanted to be with, considering that she was becoming top in his heart with Hunter, he would wake hoping to see her. He was happy that the two were going to be married, but since this was her kingdom and this is what they did to be considered a man, then he was going to do it. Besides with the description Tori had given he had an idea that she probably had done that. And it wasn't that he wanted to show that he was better than her, he just wanted her to know that he had done this for her.

* * *

Tori sat in her chair as her Father and Leanne's Father talked about how the ceremony would go. It was going to happen here in the kingdom but they were debating about having an inside wedding or outside wedding. Cam and Leanne sat across the table from her and she could tell by the way their hands were that they were holding hands. That brought her mind to Blake, they had spent the past few days together, and he had been coming with her when she rode and then they would spar together. Never would she have thought that a Brontëan would be someone so sweet and just perfect for her. They were able to talk like there was no tomorrow. Why had it taken her so long to figure it out?

"Tori, Tori."

Tori looked up to see her brother standing over her. Glancing around she noticed that everyone had already gotten up, except her. Standing up she smiled at Cam, "What?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, you were staring and you didn't even notice that the meeting was over with."

Leanne smiled at Tori, "I think I know why."

As Tori could feel her face heating up she started for the door, "Well at least I can keep my hands off."

Leanne and Cam turned a little redder too as they looked down at their hands intertwined. Tori shook her head and walked off.

After walking around the castle for the second time she went up to one of the page's that stood by one of the doors, "Have you seen Prince Blake?"

"No I haven't." The young boy said.

"I did."

Turning towards the other page she looked at him, "Where and when?"

"I was coming in from the stables and I saw him head off to the west."

"On his horse?"

"No, on foot. It was a while ago."

"Thank you."

Tori quickly made it out of the castle and looked to the west. Why had Blake gone that way? They hadn't ever ridden that far, maybe he was just in the woods there? Since he was on foot he couldn't have made it that far so she too set off on foot.

* * *

Kelly wondered where Tori was at. She was supposed to try on the dress for the welcoming ball in a few nights. She went into the kitchens hoping to hear if anyone had seen Tori. There was always at least one servant who knew things that happened that most people didn't. Walking over to Jack she smiled hoping he would know, "Jack have you seen Princess Tori?"

"Nope. Not since she went into that meeting."

"Thank you."

After asking a few people she decided to try elsewhere when she heard a couple of pages talking.

"Yeah, I saw him heading to the west. He was asking if that was where the knights and princes went."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I said it was and he went off."

Kelly stopped for a second, knights and princes went. Then it hit her, what Tori had told Hunter and Blake. Tori told Kelly what she had told the two princes when they were back at the men's own kingdom. She turned to the younger boys, "Who went west?"

"What?"

"The guy you're talking about."

"Prince Blake."

"Thank you."

Kelly ran off and headed straight for Hunter's room. She knocked on it and heard an annoyed 'come in', so she opened the door and quickly shut it. "Hunter."

He turned, he had been looking out the window, "Kelly! I thought you had to help Tori get that dress done."

"I'm looking for her."

"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said she does have a habit of disappearing." He said with a half smile that melted Kelly's heart.

Laughing a little Kelly nodded before becoming serious again, "Do you remember that story Tori told you and Blake when you guys were in your own castle?"

"About going over into that other land and people eating you?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Has Blake ever shown interest into going over there?"

Hunter stopped and started thinking before he recalled a previous conversation with his younger brother:

_"Hunter, if they had had a different way to prove yourself in Elizabeth's kingdom, would you?"_

"_I don't know. Why? Are you thinking about what Tori said and how they determine it."_

"_No, I was just curious."_

"_Good, because that's a suicide mission, I doubt even Cam has completed it. So you better not."_

"Hunter, you haven't said anything."

"He went over there didn't he?"

"Yes, b—"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Hunt—"

Hunter started heading towards the door, "First I'm going to find him, make sure he's fine and then I'm going to kill him."

Before he got to the door Kelly grabbed his hand. He turned back to the red head who had caught his attention some time ago and looked into her eyes, "Kelly, I **have** to go and get Blake. Nothing can happen to him."

"I realize that. You've told me how important he is to you."

"So, you can't stop me, understand."

"I know, but there's something important that you need to know."


	24. A Fools’ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Sorry it's so short, but…well you'll see._

**A Fools' Story**

Hunter turned and looked at Kelly giving her his full attention, "What? What do I need to know?"

"It's about the story."

Hunter felt himself start breathing again, "The story, it's false isn't it?" He looked away, "I can't believe it. I knew it couldn't be true."

"Hunter." Kelly said in a very clear voice bringing Hunter's attention back to her. "It is true and it isn't."

"What?"

"Well the land west of here is run by…a not so good person. No one is supposed to go over there."

"So Cam hasn't?"

"Are you kidding? Anyone who has gone over there by themselves hasn't come back."

"How do you know they just didn't run away or something?"

"Because there were some groups of soldiers who went over, and the first group there were ten men, only one came back. He was going on and on about the land being dead and the eating people, he did mention that. We just don't know what is the truth and what isn't. We think it is."

"One person?"

"There have been a total of five." Hunter raised an eyebrow as he felt his heart beating fast. "They all came back beaten, barely alive. Two died after they got here."

"I have to stop Blake."

Hunter ran out of his room. He ran a step with every heartbeat. As he rushed towards the stables he felt his heart constricting as if a hand was squeezing it. All he could see was his little brother half dead lying on a bed, not even able to open his eyes. He had to save his brother, he didn't care if it meant he had to die to get his brother out of whatever it was he had gotten into, he was going to do it.

* * *

Kelly watched as Hunter took off. She wondered if she should get help, but how was she going to do that. She went through one of the passages in the wall that led to the outside by the stables, it was shorter so she made it as he entered the stables. She ran into the stables, "Hunter."

He turned, at first puzzled but shook it off, "Servants passage?"

"Yes. Do you want me to get some guards, or alert the King or Cam?"

Hunter got on his horse, "Don't worry about it. I plan to stop him before he gets too far." He was about to leave but stopped, "Which way is quicker?"

"Go straight, but when you get to the woods go half a mile to the left and that should give you a pretty clear path. Once you get through the woods you'll have to pass a meadow, a grove of trees and then it's pretty much empty and right there."

"Thanks Kel." And Hunter took off following the path he had been told leaving a very worried Kelly behind.

* * *

Tori hurried through the woods, she probably should have taken the path that was further down, but since Blake didn't know about it so odds were he wouldn't have looked for it and instead have gone straight through. He had to be close by. She hadn't been really thinking about the direction she was going in and ended up finding herself in front of a small fenced in area with flowers inside the fence. She hadn't realized how close she was to this place.

She knelt down next to it and touched the flowers. She looked around and realized how still everything seemed at the moment. Even though she loved her Father and Cam very much and she would never trade them for anything in the world, she would still come out here. This was the place where her parents had been found murdered. Another reason she had hated Broteans so much. Anger started to rise and form in her heart and she was half tempted to let Blake go, but then she remembered what her Father had said and calmed herself down.

Blake hadn't been there when it happened. Blake was still young like she had been. And Blake, Blake made a part of her that she didn't know she had feel alive. He made her feel special and she really cared about him. In fact she even contemplated the idea that she loved him. But how could she know that? She couldn't, and yet it seemed to fit so well.

Once more she said good bye to her parents and stood up. It was then that she realized too much time had lapsed and who knew where Blake was at that moment. She took off hoping that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Blake looked at the land in front of him, it looked dark and foreboding. Sighing he looked back toward where the castle and forest should be but couldn't really see that much of it. As he stepped closer he saw lightning flash down followed by a loud thunder clap. Shaking his head at getting scared by that, the young man took another step forward. It wasn't that big of a deal, although he was really starting to wish he had brought his horse. Taking another breath he stepped closer. It seemed to be like a wall, looking up the sky he was under was a light blue with a golden sun in it, then he looked at the other sky; it was churning with dark clouds with lightning and thunder.

* * *

Hunter continued racing, he had to get to him in time, he just had to. He could only imagine what kind of things were going to happen to Blake if he wasn't there. A cold shiver went up his spine as he that about what was going on and what he would do if he wasn't there. He couldn't loose someone else, he _wouldn't_.

* * *

Tori ran and tripped on her dress again causing a big tear by her feet; this was why dresses weren't a smart idea to have. Ignoring it she ran towards that land hoping Blake hadn't gone in. But even if he had already gone in, she'd go after him.

* * *

Blake looked around once more; Tori would be thrilled when he brought the fruit back. He smiled at the thought of handing it to her. Okay, he readied himself and told himself that he would be fine. He would be back in no time. Blake took a breathe and then made the final steps into that dark, stormy land. 


	25. Rescue For One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know my usual update is Friday, but I wanted to do an extra one today as a Christmas present to all of you who have helped support me so much. Merry Christmas, or Happy Chanukah, or whatever it is you celebrate._

**Rescue for One**

Blake looked around; everything really did look dark over here. The sky was gray; the grass was a dark green almost black color. A mist settled around him that seemed to bind him in its place. There weren't any trees anywhere. He listened closely and only heardthe sound of thunder in the distance. He couldn't hear any sounds of animals at all. He looked back to where he had stepped and saw that the other kingdom seemed very far away. He wasn't going to stop, he could do this. Looking around he saw where the castle was but before he could take another step he felt himself being grabbed and pulled away.

The bright sun was too much at once and he closed his eyes. By the time he had opened them he already knew who had grabbed him, "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Me?" He sounded irate, "Me, what am _I_ doing here? What about what are _you_ doing here?"

"Look, I was going to be back soon."

"No you weren't. You weren't going to be back soon, you understand."

Blake moved his brother's hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine alright?"

"That's because I got here in time."

"Look, it's been done. I know the story Tori told—"

"Think about when Tori told that story. Before you two were all lovey dovey. She did it to get to you, understand. She's never been over here, neither has Cam. The people who have gone over here, only three people survived. They go crazy and well, it's not good."

"How do you know?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Because I do."

"Hunter how do you know all this? Did Cam tell you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Kelly alright."  
Kelly? Kelly? That name sounded familiar. "Hey, isn't that Tori's hand maid or whatever?"

"Yes."

"Hunter, what does this mean?"

"Nothing alright."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's go."

"Wait. All the times you disappeared, all the times I couldn't find you, you were with her weren't you?"

"Yes alright. I was with her?"

"How? I mean, you know?"

Hunter sighed and looked away, "It was when you and Tori went on your picnic, I was letting out my frustration and I ended up almost breaking something. Kelly stopped it before it hit the ground. Then she said how angry built inside doesn't help and there isn't only one way to release it. At first I was angry with her, but she didn't seem upset when I told her to leave, all she did was shrug her shoulders, curtsey and walk off."

"You followed her?"

"No. It wasn't until later when I saw her again that I asked her what she meant. Then we just started talking, and that's what it's been like since then."

"Wow. So do you like her?"

Hunter was silent for a minute and then in a very soft reply he said, "Yes."

"But you can't be with her?"

"She's not a princess. Let's leave this area. Don't really like to be over here."

For the first time since grabbing Blake Hunter looked over at the land. Blake saw something flash in Hunter's eyes and he went rigid before loosening up and shaking his head, "Bro, you okay?" Blake asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Hunter and Blake headed back to the castle.

Kelly was at the stables when she heard a horse coming. She quickly started brushing one of the horses' mane. Turning she saw Hunter and Blake coming in, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. They got off the horse and began walking towards the door. She saw Blake stop and turn, "Go ahead, I know you want to talk to her."

Startled Kelly looked over at Hunter and then saw Blake grin and walk off. Looking around Hunter walked over to Kelly, "Thanks for telling me."

"I'm glad that you were able to get to him in time. That's good. Did he go into the land?"

"Yeah, but I pulled him out before anything."

"Good."

"So, thanks, that means a lot to me."

"I can tell how important your brother is to you. It was nothing."

Hunter leaned down and gently kissed the fiery woman's lips. He pulled away and she smiled. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Alright."

Hunter went off into the castle leaving Kelly with her heart still in the air. Looking down she realized the one person that she wanted to tell wasn't here. She left the stables looking for Tori.

It was dark by the time Kelly had come back in, she had checked a couple of places that Tori liked to visit, but she hadn't been there. She would just wait until the morning and get up before Tori went riding.

Blake woke up early in the morning. He laid in bed and thought about Tori. He couldn't believe that she had told him that story, but at the same time he didn't blame her, and it was a good one anyways. Smiling he decided not to even bring it up to her. His thoughts went to his brother. His brother had found someone, but she wasn't in their station. What was going to happen?

As it was no one wanted their daughters marrying Hunter in fear of death. Maybe he could talk his parents into allowing Hunter to marry Kelly, if they both wanted it that is. If it would make his brother happy, he would do anything that he could for it. Looking outside he realized Tori had already left to go riding; he would just wait until she got back and then he'd talk to her.

Kelly walked back into the castle. She had stayed in the stables but Tori had never come. She felt sick in her stomach; she hadn't seen her for far too long. She had looked everywhere and hadn't found her at all. Breathing in she tried to calm herself down, she could do this. It would be okay. Kelly went to a couple of pages, "Have you guys seen Tori?"

"Last time I saw her was yesterday."

"Where?"

"She asked where Blake was. We pointed the way. She headed into the woods."

Kelly's heart stopped. Tori would have realized what Blake had been doing. She ran to Hunter's room and knocked on the door.

"You okay?" She heard a voice ask. Turning she saw Blake, "Where's Hunter?"

"My room. I was grabbing something from his room."

"Please, I need to talk to both of you."

"Okay."

Kelly followed Blake back to his room and went in with him.

Hunter looked up and gave a confused look, "What's going on?"

"Hunter, did you see anyone when you got Blake?"

"No, no one at all. Why?"

"A couple of the pages were talking and they said that she was asking where Blake was yesterday and that she took off in the woods."

Blake put his hand on her shoulder, "She's back right? Right?"

Kelly looked down, "I haven't seen her since yesterday. I think she knew what you were going to do Blake and I'm afraid that she went in after you."


	26. Deep Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know, another update. Anyways, hope everyone had a good Christmas. Enjoy._

**Deep Trouble**

Tori got out of the woods. She looked up and down where the border was obviously at. Where was he? Looking a bit further north she saw someone, at least it looked like someone. Hurrying she took off. As she got closer she saw that it was nothing. She looked back at the woods, nothing was there. Maybe he hadn't gone in. Squinting she looked into the dark and saw some footprints that were fading away slowly. Blake had gone in. Her heart stopped beating, she finally found someone and she had sent him to his death.

She could fix it. Taking a deep breathe she stepped across into the next kingdom. Looking around she realized just how dark everything was. The grass looked like it had been dead for years. She couldn't see any trees, there were some bushes, but they were all bare. She could hear the distant sound of thunder causing her to shiver. There were no animal sounds whatsoever; no birds chirping or even crickets in the distance. She turned around and saw the woods in the distance, it wasn't too late she could go back. Instead of turning back she squared her shoulders and walked forward.

It seemed to get darker with every step she took. There was a mist that lay about the land as if to cover it while sleeping. Looking up at the sky she saw lightning flash against the black sky. Inhaling slowly she continued but stopped a moment later. There in the distance was a small grove of trees. A smile briefly flew across her face. As she got closer she could see them better; the bark was black as if it had been burned and the leaves that lay on it were black with white thin lines across them. It was one of the strangest things she had ever seen.

Tori headed into the center of the grove of trees and found a pool of black liquid in the center. That didn't look good at all. All at once she heard thuds coming closer to her. Looking around quickly she got behind a couple of trees and hoped that her blue dress, blond hair and white skin gave her away. Something that resembled an elephant came to the water. It wasn't as big as one, but it walked on all fours, it had a trunk, but it was black. The thing looked around before sniffing the water. After looking around once more it bent down for a drink but instead of drinking something pulled it under the water.

Blake couldn't be here. He would have been looking for the castle. She looked around she something sticking up in the distance. Shaking her head she slowly headed for the castle hoping that no one or nothing would see her.

Tori had been walking for a good hour before she saw could actually really look at the castle. It was tall, black and it looked as though there were spikes on the wall. Keeping who out, she had no clue. Biting her lip she looked around hoping to see Blake, but he was no where around. She knew that standing in the open wasn't a smart idea but since that grove of trees there was nothing to hide behind. She had been lucky in getting where she was unharmed.

Walking slowly up to the front of the wall that was around the castle she peered in. There indeed was a tree, alone in the center of the courtyard. It, however, was not with fruit and instead was barren and alone. She looked up and tried to see if she could see anyone looking to see if someone was coming. There was no one. Maybe no one lived here. Maybe all those people had met with other creatures.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. If she went back and got help for Blake, it might be too late. But with her, well who knew what she could do. She didn't have any weapons at all with her. Closing her eyes for a second she leaned against the brick and immediately pulled away from it tearing some more of her dress in the process. The wall was sucking the extra cloth into it. As she stepped back her eyes went wide when she walked into something. It had been a clear field before and now there was something there. The last thing she remembered as she slowly moved away was sharp pain on her head.

* * *

"I do not have much time to listen to this." King Kanoi said.

Elizabeth's Father now looked fierce, "I know. But I think you should check on your daughter. _They_ have been here for a bit and I think you know what that means."

"I'm sure my daughter is fine. Perhaps you need rest."

"NO! Get your daughter and see her right now. Please."

King Kanoi looked at him with concern, "You are not well. Have you slept?"

"I wouldn't concern you with my health at the moment. Do you love your daughter?"  
"Of course."

"Then let's see her. If she is here, I will leave and speak no more of it. If she is not…"

"Fine." After speaking to one of the pages, he hurried off. Within a few minutes later Kelly was standing in front of him. "Where is Tori?" The young woman's eyes darted around. "Kelly, I asked for Tori."

"Your highness, she's not here right now."

"Where is she?"

Kelly opened her mouth and then closed it. Looking around she bent her head down, "She's gone."

"HA!" Both Kelly and Kanoi looked at the other King who had a wicked smile of triumphant on his face. "Where is she?"

"I think…"

"Does it have to do with Blake?"

Kelly looked at Elizabeth's Father but remained quiet. King Kanoi looked at her, "Please answer him."

"Yes."

"I told you."

As King Kanoi slowly sat on his throne the other King hurried to the guards, "Do not let Blake leave. Send him and his brother to the dungeons."

"Wait." Kelly said.

The guards looked at King Kanoi who looked up, "Not the dungeons. Keep them in their rooms with guards there. They are still guests." The guards quickly left the room.

"What? That girl just told you that your daughter is missing because of _him_."

"That's just it, she's missing. That means there's a chance she is alive."

Kelly opened her mouth but was stopped by the other King, "I suppose now you see that I was right. He was right."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter, you'll see soon enough."

King Kanoi looked at all the people in the room, "Please leave me for now."

Reluctantly Kelly felt one of the guards push her from the room and before she knew it the door was being shut behind her.


	27. There’s No Time

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Hope everyone had a Happy New Year. Thank you all for sticking with this story, now onwards…_

**There's No Time**

Kelly paced the hallway near the throne room. King Kanoi still wasn't letting anyone in there. She had been kicked for almost an hour. Elizabeth's Father had smiled at her before walking off. Kelly followed him and watched in disgust as he stood smirking as the soldiers made sure Blake and Hunter were in their separate rooms and they were guarded. She saw Hunter make eye contact with the King which caused Hunter's jaw to tighten.

After talking to a couple of guards and realizing that she wouldn't get anywhere with them she headed back to the throne room and kept trying to get in. She would see guards and advisors come and go, but not the King. If only she could talk to the King she'd be able to get some help. He was always calm and this wasn't good. Kelly looked up as another group of soldiers left the throne room.

All at once the idea hit her. She quickly turned and headed off. Tori needed help and she needed help now, if she couldn't talk to King Kanoi than Hunter and Blake were going to have to do.

* * *

Blake paced the floor pausing every few seconds to stare at the door. He was locked in and not only that but Hunter had been locked into his own room. Why had they done this, it wasn't part of that whole peaceful idea. His mind went back to Tori who was still over in that land. He had seen for himself that she could take care of herself, but from what Hunter had said it wasn't a question of if she could but how long. Maybe she had taken a weapon with her, that way she'd at least have something to protect her.

He went over and kicked the wall looking out the window. Tori was out there and for all he knew she could be dead and it was all his fault. He looked down at the ground, there had to be some way out of there.

It was at that moment that he heard some noise. He looked over to the wall by his bed and saw the painting move. As he stood in position to fight he saw a young, red haired woman step out. "Blake."

"Kelly?"

"Come on, you have to come with me."

"I can't leave Hunter."

"We're going to get him, but please, you've got to come now."

Without another word Blake grabbed his sword and followed Kelly back behind the painting. After she closed it she grabbed onto his hand and he began following her in the dark hall. After a ten minute walk he felt her stop and then let go of his hands. Within a few minutes a sliver of light could be seen and then he allowed himself to step out into Hunter's room.

Turning around and seeing Blake he crossed the room with a few steps and pulled him into a quick strong hug. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, fine. They didn't hurt me."

"If they had I would have killed them."

The two brothers then turned to Kelly, "What's going on?" Blake asked.

"Elizabeth's Father was here, again. He feels that you…" She paused and Blake watched as she looked at Hunter before turning back to him, "He feels that if Tori is alone with you, she would die." Kelly looked down at the ground.

"Me? Why? I've never done anything to hurt her…well at least not physically. Why would he think that?"

"Because of me. It's because I killed his daughter."

"Hunter you didn't kill her." Blake said going over and putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"You weren't there."

"No I wasn't there. You were and you told me what happened and I believe you."

Kelly walked up and gently touched Hunter on the arm, "I believe you."

Looking down Hunter tightened his jaw, "Alright, so what about Tori?"

"I think we have to over into the other land to get her."

Blake saw Hunter tense up, "Over there?"

"Hunter," Kelly stood directly in front of him, "Please. Tori is over there and well, I don't think she'll last to long."

"I'm going." Blake said.

Hunter turned to face Blake so fast he could've gotten whiplash. "NO!"

"Hunter, I have to. Tori is over there." Blake turned to Kelly, "Do you know how to get us out of here."

She smiled, "Of course. Come on."

Kelly turned and Blake followed her. He didn't look back but he knew Hunter was right behind him.

* * *

They finally had reached the stables. The hallway in the wall led to the lower kitchens, which wasn't occupied normally and lucky for them right then it wasn't occupied. They were able to leave through the back door of the castle which led out to the field near the stables. They were able to get in without any problems. Kelly kept a look out while Hunter and Blake saddled their horses.

"Alright, we're ready." Hunter said.

"I'm going too." Kelly said standing in front of the door.

Hunter got off his horse and handed the reins to Blake, "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're staying here."

"That is my best friend out there. She shouldn't be out there. I was responsible for her and its' my fault that I didn't stop her."

"No, Kelly, don't say that." Blake said gently.

"You're not coming." Hunter firmly stated folding his arms.

Kelly stepped right up to him and stared into his eyes, "Yes I am. Now either you can leave me here and I'll go after you two leave or you can let me come with."

Blake watched as Hunter's jaw tightened. Not many people stood up to him like that, Blake was impressed. Hunter probably would've been had he not been so angry.

"Fine. But you're on my horse."

"Alright. I need a sword." The brothers both looked at her, "Don't be so shocked. Did you think that I was completely helpless? King Kanoi has all his servants learn at least some self defense. So I had a bit of training. And don't forget I was there during that war all those years ago."

Nobody said anything as Hunter helped Kelly get on the horse and than put an extra sword with his. They went around the back of the castle so that way there was less of a chance for the guards to notice them. Kelly hung onto Hunter praying that Tori would be fine. She was hoping that there wouldn't be a lot of fighting, since her skills for blocking were extremely limited. King Kanoi wanted her to know a bit, but he wasn't to interested in her being fully skilled since he didn't want her or Tori near the fighting. But Kelly wasn't going to tell Hunter or Blake that. She didn't want them to think that she was a warrior but she also didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

Soon enough they reached the border. The horses stopped by themselves; they didn't want to go in there. Kelly looked up and down the border hoping that Tori had made it back out, but there was no such luck. She looked back towards the front and saw Hunter and Blake look at each other and nod. Blake leaned down and whispered something in his horses' ear while Hunter quietly stroked his horses' mane. The two moved their horses forward and slowly they got to the border. But right before passing over the horses stopped and refused to go any further.

"We'll have to go on foot." Blake said as he jumped off his horse.

Hunter got down and then helped Kelly off, "Look why don't you wait here with the horses and that way—"

"I'm coming."

Hunter looked over at Blake who merely shrugged, "Look bro, we gotta go in there now. Who knows what's happening to Tori."

"I know." He looked at Kelly, "Alright." Looking at Blake he motioned to the horses, "What about them? If we leave them free there's a chance that they could end up in there."

"Let's tie them up in that grove of trees over there."

After tying up the horses the three stood by the border. It looked awfully terrifying. "Everyone stay close." Hunter said. He looked on both sides of him, first at Blake and then at Kelly. After looking at the border again he tensed up and looked at the ground. Blake put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up Hunter nodded and, with the other two right behind him, stepped forward crossing over more than just the border.


	28. All Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Well…I would say have fun, but…_

**All Gone**

Kelly looked around at the desolate land around her. Everything was dark and a thick fog covered the ground. A chill enveloped Kelly as she looked at all the dead grass and lack of trees. She didn't know what to make of the place; everything was just so unnatural that it was something she had never dreamed about. Looking back her eyes widened as she noticed how far they were from the woods.

"We haven't moved have we?"

"What?" Hunter looked down at her, "What are you talking about?"

"That." Blake and Hunter turned and looked to the direction that was pointing at and saw that the woods were indeed a few miles away. Hearing a clap of thunder the three turned back to the bleak land in front of them.

"So, where do we go from here?" Blake asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, the story deals with the castle, so I suppose we need to find the castle."

"Alright, where's the castle?"

"I've never been over here, I don't know."

"Hey look," Blake said pointing ahead of them, "There's a grove of trees, I think, maybe we should go there, and then one of us could climb up and see a vaster distance."

"Good idea. Come on." Hunter stepped forward followed by Kelly and Blake.

The three silently moved through the deadened land. There was absolutely no sound except for the ones that came from them. They all kept expecting to hear some kind of animal, insect, anything, but they were not rewarded in any way. Things remained quiet as they approached the trees, if that was indeed what they were. It looked as though the trees had all been burned, but the leaves had remained and turned black like the bark. On the leave ran white lines, much like veins.

"I don't think we should go all the way in." Hunter said looking around.

"Alright, I'll go up." Kelly headed to the tree.

"No." Hunter stood in front of her.

"It's a tree."

"And someone could be," At this point Hunter stuck his arm out preventing Blake from making his way around Hunter, "watching." He looked at Blake, "I'll go." He quickly made it to the top of the tree, which he found was slimy in certain places, what it was he didn't want to know. He made it to the top of the tree and looked around. From the place they had just come from it looked like a black curtain, opposite there was a thick fog, heading south he could see more groves of trees and what appeared to be a forest, all with the same black, dead trees.

And when he looked north he saw the castle, gray against a shadowy sky which lit up every so often with lightning. As soon as he saw the castle he felt his breath catch in his throat. Tensing up he stared at it for a bit before something flashed in his mind which threw him off balance. Shaking his head he found himself breathing heavily. After taking a moment he thought about what he had seen. Everything was odd, but what Hunter found to be the oddest was the fact that he didn't see anybody or anything in any direction. He jumped out of the tree.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine." He looked back over from where they had come, shook his head and turned back to Kelly and Blake, "Come on, the castle is this way."

All three began walking towards the north. Kelly spoke up first, "What did you see?"

"Dead trees, fog, dark sky, lightning. Nothing new."

Nodding she looked down to the ground. All at once they head a loud roar that came from behind them. Turning around they saw a fairly large animal staring at them.

"Uh, bro, any ideas?" Blake asked.

Hunter stepped a bit in front of the other two, "I'm thinking."

"Well we can't just stay here, what about running?" Kelly asked.

"Who knows if we can out run it?" Blake said.

Hunter looked up and down the field and still saw nothing. Then he glanced over at the fog, they weren't that far from it. There was a very good possibility that the creature couldn't see in the fog. "Alright, see the fog over there?" Blake nodded and then spoke out loud his confirmation. Hunter glanced down at Kelly, "Kelly?"

"Yeah."

"Let's run to there. It's more of a sprint and we have a better chance of escaping it there." Pausing for a moment, Hunter looked down and Blake and then Kelly, "Alright, when I saw go…" He continued watching the animal who kept them in a stare and was making no other moves, "…GO!"

The three took off running. Hunter stayed behind the two to make sure that they made it to the fog. Glancing behind him he saw the thing sprinting towards them. Just a little bit further and they would make it into the thick fog. With a final burst of speed from all three of them they joined the fog causing the creature to stop right outside it. As Hunter was catching his breathe he could hear the thing breathing behind him. Why it wasn't coming after them he didn't know.

Looking to the front he noticed that he couldn't see Kelly or Blake! His heart stopped once more in his chest, "Blake?" He called quietly praying that he would answer, but the only thing that came back was the fog as if telling him that Blake was gone. He stepped forward a few more steps hoping to find them. Reaching out he grasped some kind of cloth. As his breathe came back he moved forward to see what he thought was his brother. Instead he was holding a skeleton which he quickly dropped.

Everything was lost now. The creature was out of the fog waiting for them, and he couldn't find Blake or Kelly. Tori was somewhere, maybe alive, in this land. And the two countries would be at war. But the one that got him the most was the fact that he had let his little brother down. He had let him die. Hunter fell to his knees in despair. Now there was no point.

* * *

Tori woke up her head aching. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She had to be in some sort of a jail. Swallowing she stood up and looked around. There appeared to be someone in the corner.

"He…" Her mouth was so dry that she had to wait before saying anything, "Hello." They were in the shadows so she couldn't quite make out who it was. Taking a deep breath she made her way over to the corner. As she knelt down she realized that there was someone, but no one that would have answered her. Backing away from that skeleton she felt the wall behind her. Sinking back down she tried to assess her situation.

She was in this land, alone, weaponless, with creatures she had never seen or heard of before. She didn't even know how long she'd been over here, it felt like days to her, but that didn't mean anything. As if in response to that she felt her stomach rumble. Great hungry and thirsty. Trapped with a dead guy. And who knew if they would even think about looking over here. She hadn't told anyone she'd left or where she was going. They probably wouldn't even realize it for a couple of days in which case then they would search around the castle and the grounds and when they finally would consider this land she would be dead, or worse.

Blake! Her mind immediately flew to the dark skinned prince usually clad in dark blue clothes. He was here somewhere, unless he was already dead. Some rescue. Way to go Tori. Shaking her head she leaned back against the wall. There was no way out of here. She would be stuck in this dark, cold, wet box for the rest of her life, which wouldn't be that long. Why had she told that stupid story? She couldn't even tell Blake that she was sorry or that she liked more than just what she had originally thought of, and now he would never know.

_Author's Note: Yeah, okay, not so much fun. This was a pretty depressing chapter to write. _


	29. Clearing the Fog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Okay, after last chapter, it took a bit for me to get out of the ditch, to depressing for me—actually I can think of worse. Anyways, that's not the point. Alright, so here's the next chapter._

**Clearing the Fog**

There was something on him that was holding him down. Ever since he had felt that skeleton Hunter realized that he couldn't save anyone. He had let a helpless girl fall to her death and Blake…he had killed him already. This fog was familiar, and when Hunter let his mind wander and he found it increasingly going back to that afternoon that he had been with Elizabeth:

_"So I was thinking we could go over to that meadow?"_

_"Which one?"_

_Elizabeth pointed toward the south, "That one. It's really pretty." She looked up at him and smiled. Nodding Hunter let her bring him down to the meadow. They walked and talked for a while and after leaving the meadow they ended up over by a cliff. "Come on, let's get closer. The view is gorgeous." Hunter smiled and set down the picnic basket and followed her over near the edge._

_The view was great, "How far down is it?"_

"_Pretty far. Father doesn't like me coming out here, but I never get close to the edge, it scares me enough thinking about it."_

_Nodding Hunter saw that Elizabeth was shivering. "Are you okay?"_

"_Just a little cold."_

_Hunter noticed that the weather was a bit different then when they had first got there. "I'll get you that shawl that your Father had us pack."_

_She giggled, "He does over worry, but at times like these I'm glad."_

_Smiling Hunter went to the basket. After he pulled it up he looked around and realized that he couldn't see anything. A thick dark fog had settled around him. It felt as though it was alive and was moving in and around his body. "Elizabeth?"_

"_Hunter?"_

"_Where are you? No, don't move, I'll come and get you."_

"_Hunter?"_

"_Elizabeth, I said I'll come and get you."_

_It was then that he heard a scream. Moving forward he saw the back of a tall man. He was standing and looking down. The fog seemed to clear up and that was when Hunter noticed fingers holding onto the edge of the cliff. Elizabeth! He got over there and as he did the figure stepped on one of her hands just as Hunter leapt and grabbed onto her arm. She was in his grasp. He just had to keep her there. "I've got you."_

"_Hunter! Watch out for him."_

_As Hunter looked over at the figure he noticed that it seemed translucent. He was laughing. He squatted down so he was closer to Hunter's level, "Think you can stop me?"_

_The man kicked Hunter and then pointed at the spot where Hunter held onto Elizabeth and Hunter felt his hand heat up, but he wasn't going to let go. He felt her start to slip through his grasp and so he moved his other arm down, "Grab my hand. Come on Elizabeth."_

_As she reached up he watched in horror as he saw her grab the man's hand and put her all into that hand. Instead of letting her go the man pulled her up. Elizabeth looked as shocked as Hunter felt; the young girl flung her arms around Hunter. Silently he stroked her hair before gently moving her behind him and taking out his sword. "Who are you?"_

_"You don't know? Not surprised." After looking off into the distance for a minute the man turned back to Elizabeth and Hunter. "Big mistake." _

_The man tried to kick Hunter on his side that was away from the cliff probably trying to knock them over as Hunter moved to block it the man sent out some sort of a force knocking Elizabeth off the cliff without a chance for her to grab something. Hunter watched in horror as she fell to the ground. Turning around he saw that the fog and the man were gone and instead there were soldiers coming up to him. _

Hunter realized what had happened. He hadn't killed Elizabeth, it was that man. And with how things were now, he would be the one to let Blake die. Hunter forced the weight off of him and stood up; he would find him no matter what. He slowly moved forward and began calling Blake and Kelly's names.

* * *

Blake stopped moving. He couldn't hear Hunter. He couldn't hear Kelly. This was not good. As he stood still he felt a chill move up his spine as if something was watching him. He turned around and looked into black, nothing different, but how could he tell anything, really? Hunter wouldn't give up, he just wouldn't. Did Hunter make it into here, maybe the creature got him? That meant his brother was gone and it was his fault. He shouldn't have tried coming over here, but he had to stop pitying himself, it was stupid and a waste of time.

He had given up trying to see anything in the fog, it was thick and he knew that he couldn't see through it anyways. Sighing heavily the young man continued in the direction he was sure he had come from.

* * *

He had been walking for a while when he felt a chill up and down his spine, as if someone was watching him. Swallowing he turned slowly hoping to meet up with whatever it was that was watching him; rather in front than behind him. He carefully reached out and felt his fingers brush against some cloth. "Hunter?" Nothing, that didn't mean anything, he stepped closer and called out the name louder.

"Blake?" It was from off to the side and it wasn't Hunter.

"Kelly?"

"Oh, it's you?"

"Keep coming towards my voice and I'll come to you."

After a few more feet Blake felt a hand in his, he pulled the hand right next to him and came face to face with Kelly who smiled and held his hand tighter, "I've been so worried. Is Hunter here?"

Looking down Blake shook his head, "But he's looking for us, I know he is. Come on. There's something right behind me."

The two moved to what Blake had felt before and soon discovered a skeleton. "Well that's a depressing thought. What if we can't make it out of here?"

"Don't think that way Kelly. We're going to make it out of here, and then we're going to get Tori and get back in time for Cam and Leanne's wedding."

Nodding Kelly looked down, "We have to find him."

"Don't you think I know that?" Blake snapped, "Sorry. I just…he's alright. He's Hunter." Blake looked off into the fog and once more called out his brother's name. He didn't have any doubt in his mind that Hunter would make it through it and he would be here, he just needed a bit of help.

* * *

Hunter took another careful step and felt around; still nothing. He had to think of another way, the blonde paused in his actions and listened carefully, was that Blake? After a couple of minutes he didn't hear anything else and so he took another step only to pause when he thought he heard his name again. He stood completely still and waited until he heard his name. Blake! Hunter had been going in the wrong direction; he turned around and headed back. Once his brother's voice became a little clearer he called out Blake's name and was happily rewarded with another response.

After what seemed like forever Hunter reached out and felt some cloth, it was the skeleton, again? That didn't seem right. "Blake?"

"Hunter!"

He felt his hand being grasped and he pulled it to him and hugged his little brother. "You're okay?"

"Yeah bro, I'm fine."

Looking behind Blake he saw Kelly and smiled, "You're okay too?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine."

Hunter used his free hand—he kept one hand on Blake's shirt in fear of losing him again—to grab Kelly and pull her into a hug. They soon were trying to find their way out of the fog.

* * *

As they walked Blake let his mind wander again to Tori, what had happened with her? Had she disappeared into here? Would he ever see her again? He didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't find her. He wanted to tell her that he—was the fog getting lighter, "Bro, look at the fog, it's—"

"Not as thick, I noticed."

"Which means we should be careful," Kelly said, "we don't know what's out there."

"Did we before?" Blake asked causing a soft chuckle from Hunter and a gentle laugh from Kelly.

As they stepped closer they could actually see a bit farther in the distance and soon they stepped out of the fog right by the castle. Looking around they saw that no one or nothing else was nearby. There was a small area of the wall that was a hole; it was big enough for them to go through. Inside everything was just as dead and dark as it was out there. They looked around the courtyard and soon saw a side door off to the side.

"The servants' door." Kelly said.

The two brothers nodded, "Alright, let's get in there. I think it's best if we stay together." Blake said.

Hunter and Kelly nodded, "Let's go." Hunter said and the three headed into the castle.

* * *

Tori stood up, this was ridiculous. Why was she going to stay in here and not even try to find a way out? She went over to the door and examined it to see if there were any mistakes that could be used to her advantage. If only there was someway to get out of here. Looking out the small window in the door she saw someone walking towards the room. That was the first person she had seen since coming into this land. He was getting closer and Tori had no weapon.

She went over to the skeleton and looked at him. She quickly scanned through his clothes, as gross as it was and found a small dagger in the bottom of his boot, a lot of good it had done this guy. She ripped off a piece of the dead prisoner's shirt and strapped it around her leg with the dagger on it. One of the soldiers told her about doing this when he knew he was going to be caught and it had saved his life, so she would at least try. After letting her dress drop back down she heard the door open and she turned to face her captor.

_Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't that much talking in this chapter, there will be more dialogue, I just…well I had to do it like this so…hope you liked it._


	30. Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Enjoy._

**Facing the Truth**

Tori watched with her heart in her throat as the door opened. In walked a man who stood about 6 feet tall. He had short black hair. "Come on, you're wanted."

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter by who, you're a prisoner." He threw some cloth at her. "Get dressed and then let me know when you're done." And with that he went back out and shut the door.

Frowning Tori moved the material until she realized that it was a dress. A black dress. Not very appealing, but…this could come in handy. She slowly got dressed and then called out to the guard.

Coming back in the guard nodded in approval and then pointed at the door, "Start walking."

"I'll have you know that my Father is—"

"The King over Amihan? I know. Get moving."

Tori reluctantly began walking slightly in front of the man. She had a knife, but that wouldn't necessarily get her far. She didn't know how many guards were in here, but as they walked through many halls she hadn't seen one person. She really wanted to know what was going to happen to her, and whether or not she'd see anyone again. Looking around she saw a large door at the end of the hall, it looked like that could be the front door. Perhaps she'd be able to make her way over there, if she was able to escape.

Finally she walked into a big room. The ceiling was high and the wall was covered in torn dark tapestries. There wasn't much light in the room and Tori got a feeling that she was being watched besides the guy behind her. As they walked closer to a throne, which was big and black and cold, she noticed a man sitting there watching her. Getting closer she saw that this man wore black with red in different places, and he had black hair along with skin the color of her Father and Cam's. He looked at her with a bit of a smirk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A guest!" He looked back at the guard, "I like guests." Then his gaze was drawn back to Tori, "I do hope you don't mind changing. I mean that blue dress, I don't think it would go with my castle, do you?" The man looked down at Tori with a small smile.

Looking around Tori looked right back at him, "Actually I think pink would go quite nicely."

"Just like your mother."

He turned and walked over to a table and looked down.

"My mother? What do you mean? How do you know her?"

"Three questions at once. Okay, first, yes your mother. Second, I mean you act like her, and third she may not have been a queen, but she and your father made themselves quite well known."

"Then you know…"

Turning around he looked at her, "Know what?"

"Sir," Another man walked in and knelt quickly at the other man in charge before getting up.

"What is it?"

"King Chanil is almost at King Kanoi's kingdom."

"Alone?"

"No, just as we expected."

"And from the North?"

"He comes as well."

Smiling the man went back to the table triumphant, "Good. Everything is falling into place." He looked Tori right in her eyes and then said, "I hope you'll excuse me, I need to go and speak with someone. I'll be back."

And with that his body slowly became black smoke and he slowly disappeared through the cracks of the wall. Tori stood watching the spot where he had left, stunned. If he could travel like that, then it wouldn't matter how she escaped. Turning to the other guards she found them standing a bit relaxed but still ready to fight.

Hoping they wouldn't notice Tori began to step away from them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tori turned and faced the first guard. "Just walking around. Nothing wrong with that. Besides he said I was his guest, so that means I can."

The second guard stepped forward, "Do you think we're stupid?"

Tori bit her lip hoping she wouldn't say the thing that was on her mind. "I just meant that I don't see why I have to stand while he goes off and is gone for who knows how long. It's not like I can escape."

The two looked at each other for a minute before the second one nodded and allowed Tori to wander the room. There wasn't much to the room. The entire room was black basically; even the stone floor had a blackish tint to it. There was his throne and a table, there weren't even any other furniture in the there. She walked over to the table and saw a map of the land. Her eyes widened when instead of the dates of their reign with the King's name it said 'enemy' or 'controlled.' She looked and saw that her Father was marked under enemy and so was Hunter and Blake's and about half of the others. Scanning around her eyes landed on Elizabeth's kingdom—the King was being controlled by this man.

She saw the black expanse that was the kingdom she was in. The castle was situated in the north. Her eyes wandered over to a list that sat next to the map. There were a couple of pages. She started from the bottom and skimmed her way up. A couple of names from the bottom was Elizabeth's name and next to it sat Hunter's. She recognized a few other names of people who had been killed in the past years—deaths blamed on certain people. Like Hunter and Elizabeth. This had to mean that he had something to do with it. But Hunter's kingdom was marked under enemy, so it wasn't Hunter who had killed Elizabeth, it couldn't have—her thoughts stopped as she saw two names on there that she hadn't been expecting—Jason and Rebecca Hanson. Her parents. This man had killed her parents.

"Oh, they were a particular fun death." Not turning around Tori could feel how close the man was to her and she felt sickened as he touched her arm. "Now don't worry, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

"Yes. Since I killed your parents Kanoi was all too happy to make you a princess."

"He took me in and raised me."

"Hey, you say tomato and I say tomatoe. Not that big of a difference."

Turning around she glared into his dark eyes, "It's a big difference. You MURDERED them."

Rolling his eyes he stepped closer causing Tori to walk back into the table, "No need to yell. It's not like I'm killing you."

"Why?"

"Why not? I needed them to get to where I am now." He stepped back and looked at the room.

"This place?" Tori said with disdain.

"You think it needs a little more." He smiled as he looked at her, "Me too. But Zurn and Choz said this fit me better." He pointed at her, "I got an idea."

"For once?"

The two guards looked at Tori and then back at the man who only laughed, "I like you. And that's saying a lot." He went and sat down on his throne, "So, want to know what my idea is?"

"What?"

"You can stay here and fix the place up. I think there are some flowers in the garden, maybe some vases in the kitchen. I think with you here, it could look just perfect."

"Are you suggesting that I stay to become your servant?"

Laughing the man looked at the other two guards who quickly chuckled. "A servant, I like that. That's a good idea."

"Well, not going to happen."

"Come again."

"I'm going to leave, I have other plans. So if you'll excuse me."

Tori turned and began to walk towards the door only to find herself walking into the tall man. "I've changed your plans. They're not important."

"I have people looking for me. They'll come and get me."

Shrugging he walked back to the table, "Who? Blake?"

Tori looked down to the ground for a split second before looking back at him, "What?"

"Your soon-to-be-husband." He chuckled. "He was interesting. But watching you two continually go out with each other. Pity it ended."

"Ended?"

"Well, explain to me how it is that someone is going to come and rescue you when they're dead."

"You're lying. Blake isn't dead. You couldn't get to him."

"Such importance you place on him. But enough talk of him, it's boring me. Let's see we need a bit of entertainment. What could we do? Any ideas?" He looked at Tori.

"How about riding horses?"

"Nice try."

Tori had to think of something in which she could get away from all three of them, so she remembered something she played with Kelly and Cam when she was younger, "You hide and I'll look for you."

"Now that does sound interesting, except you hide and I'll find you. And if I find you within a certain time you get to do whatever I want you to do."

Tori shivered from the look he gave her. "Alright. You count to 100."

"50."

"Okay, I'll go." She turned.

"Oh, you can't leave the castle."

"Of course."

"Go. As soon as you shut the door, I'll start counting."

Nodding Tori headed towards the door.

* * *

King Kanoi stood by the table looking at the map, where else could Tori have gone? "King Kanoi."

Looking up he saw Captain Reyn coming in, "What's wrong?"

"King Chanil is advancing from the south."

"Advancing?"

"Your majesty, he has an army and it's of more than just his men. I saw some other kingdoms colors flying with."

"Your highness."

Kanoi looked over to Captain Shavi, "What is it?"

"King Jacob has troops with him from the far north."

Kanoi looked down at the map and then back up at the men, "This was planned."

"Sir, this is war."


	31. Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Escape!**

Tori hurried to the front door, not like she agreed to stay in the castle. She saw it up ahead and quickly sprinted to it only to find it locked. Now how was she going to get out? What about Blake? She shook her head at the man's voice in her head 'Well, explain to me how it is that someone is going to come and rescue you when they're dead.' Was he dead? He couldn't be.

"Not the front door."

Tori gasped as she looked around only to see nothing there. Backing up she headed down another hall listening as his evil laughter echoed down the corridor. Maybe this had been a bad idea; it was a kid's game after all—although he appeared too really like it. All she had to do was get away from him, and then perhaps she could get back over out of this land and back onto hers.

* * *

King Kanoi stood patiently by the door with his son by his side. "Father, I don't understand why they're attacking us."

"I do not either. I can only hope that they will send someone with an explanation."

"Shouldn't I be out there fighting?"

The older man slowly shook his head, "I want you to know the reason why. No one should really fight unless given a reason, and even then one shouldn't just jump into a fight."

Cam could only nod at that comment and remain quiet waiting and watching out to see if anyone was coming. He thought about Leanne who was in her room where he left her. He hoped that he would be able to see her again. They were going to be married soon, maybe. And then there was Tori. His Father said that there was no trace of her, although they hadn't finished searching the kingdom. It had been blamed on Blake and Hunter which he didn't think it fit. All at once he saw the Captain who had been sent with the message coming back with King Chanil and a few other people.

After what seemed like forever they all found themselves in a small room with a table. Cam watched as his Father stood tall with a gentle but firm gaze landing on the men, "What is this attack about? I do not think we have done anything to you. If so, please let us know so that maybe we can reach an agreement."

King Chanil snorted, "Alright, give me them."

"Who?"

"Those murderers. We're getting rid of the whole kingdom."

"And which kingdom is that?"

"The Brontë's Kingdom."

"I do not recall you having any interaction with them."

"I came to help Jacob who had his daughter torn by him from one of _them_."

"I was under the impression that it was an accident."

"A death cannot be an accident."

"It has happened many times."

"Not this one. We know that they're here, give them now."

"Or what?"

"Or we'll take them from you."

King Kanoi looked at a few of the guards in the room, "Please escort them out." Then he looked at the other King, "Once you've calmed down then we'll discuss things."

"Fine. But just watch yourself." And the King left with the other men close behind them.

Cam took a step closer to his Father, "You believe that Hunter and Blake are innocent."

"I believe that we can not give them to those men or they will be killed for something that has not been done."

"How do you know they're innocent?"

King Kanoi just smiled at his son and then turned to the Captain, "Go ready more troops, see Captain Reyn about where to go, we need to protect our people. Be quick, but be safe." The Captain bowed and left quickly.

* * *

"Can you go any faster?"

"No, I can't. I'm trying to not walk into people."

"In a hidden passageway?" Blake asked.

"People could be hidden in here." Kelly said. "Although, considering we haven't seen anyone but that skeleton back there, I'd say we're okay."

"See." Hunter said glancing back in the dark.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know."

Blake smiled weakly. He knew that Hunter was trying; it wasn't like he was going slowly on purpose, it was safer and they didn't need anyone to find out about them. All at once they heard a laugh echo down the hall. Blake ended up walking right into Hunter, "Bro?"

Kelly stepped up next to Blake, "Hunter are you okay?"

After a couple of minutes Hunter finally spoke, "He's here." And he kept walking. Blake and Kelly looked toward each other and quickly followed him. Soon enough they came to a dead end.

Kelly moved forward, "Hang on; let me try." She moved towards the front and slowly felt along the wall. "Most castles have some sort of a lever or something."

"So if you were in ours you could move around in the walls?" Blake asked.

"Most likely." There was silence for a couple more minutes until Kelly found it and the three quietly entered a room.

After shutting the entrance the three walked out of the room into a dark hallway. Blake's head turned to the right, "I'm going to look around the corner."

"You're going to do what?"

"Hunter I'll be fine alright."

"Alright, but we're sticking together."

"Of course." Blake hadn't planned on going to far. Just as Blake was about to step around the corner someone flew into his arms. Someone in all black with blonde hair.

* * *

Cam sat on his horse with his heart racing. Sure he had spent his whole life training in case of events like this; it didn't make things any easier. Besides he was worried about not only himself, but his Father and Leanne and Tori, who had disappeared. The young man had wondered if Blake or Hunter had anything to do with it, but he shook the thought away knowing that it was a dangerous road to go down.

He looked off into the distance and saw troops heading closer to his Father's troops, soon a battle would be engaged and once more the land would be in battle for itself. They had peaceful years, now the fighting would be starting again, it just wouldn't involve the Brontën's Kingdom, at least not yet. His Father had sent a few scouts to go and warn King Edward, maybe they would join and instead of being their enemy they would be their ally.

"Be at ease my son."

Cam turned to his Father, "I am."

King Kanoi smiled at him, "I can tell when you are or aren't. I know you are concerned for much, but all will come out the way it needs to. Tori will come back, she is strong. Leanne will be safe, she also has some training with a sword—if only a little. I will be fine, Captain Reyn will be with me at all times. I trust him with me life. And I do believe that King Edward will come to our aid. But for now…"

His words drifted to silence as they looked out at the two troops facing each other. There was dead silence throughout the area that only the beginning of a battle could bring. One of death and hope. Slowly the final players were placed into position and within seconds the men had launched themselves at their enemies and the battle had begun once again.

* * *

Tori had started to feel as though he was right next to her. He gave her the creeps ever since this had started. She would go into a room and there he would be, in some form or another. She began running and soon lost track of where she was. She saw another hall up ahead and decided to go down into it. As she turned the corner she ran into someone. Her first instinct was to pull away but as she did the hands held her firm.

"Tori?"

Shaking her head, she looked into the face of the one person who she hadn't expected to see again. "Blake?!"

Her lips quickly turned into a smile at the sight of his grin. He pulled her into a hug holding her tight. She loved the feeling of his arms around her, but now was not the time and as if he also thought of it he pulled away and stepped back keeping hold onto one of her hands. It was then that she saw both Hunter and Kelly.

Smiling Kelly and her hugged, "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm so sorry that I didn't get help to you before."

"Kelly, it's not your fault."

"As happy as all this is, we need to leave. Now."

The three looked at Hunter hearing the urgency in his words and quickly agreed with him. "Follow us. We have a way out." Blake said.

All at once Tori heard the man laugh again. "Let's go."

Quickly the four turned and headed back the way that Hunter, Blake and Kelly had come.


	32. Taking a Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who have continued reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Taking a Stand**

Finally the four emerged outside. Tori smiled she was free from the castle, now the only problem was getting back to her castle without that man seeing them.

"We have to leave, before he realizes that I'm gone." Tori said.

"Of course." Kelly said. "Let's go."

Nodding they began moving, all that is except Hunter. Blake moved back in front of him, "Hunter, what's wrong?"

"I need to go back."

"Why?" Blake grabbed Hunter's arm. "We're leaving."

"Look, you guys go on ahead, and I'll meet up with you."

Kelly and Tori looked at each other but decided to leave it up to Blake to talk to him unless he asked for help. "Bro, I'm not going to leave you. You would never leave me."

"Blake. He's the one that killed Elizabeth." Hunter quietly said.

Blake looked back at the girls and then back at his brother. "We can worry about revenge later."

"No." Hunter stared into Blake's eyes, "If we bring him back then we can prove that we're not murderers."

"What?" Tori asked confused.

Kelly turned to her friend, "After you disappeared Elizabeth's Father pointed out that Hunter had killed Elizabeth and that Blake had killed you. So your Father put guards outside of Blake and Hunter's rooms."

"Then how…"

"Servants passage."

"Right." Tori stepped closer to Hunter, "I know he killed Elizabeth. He's already controlling her Father, and a bunch of other kingdoms. He's trying to rule them all."

All three of her companions looked at her, "How do you know?" Kelly asked.

"He has a list and a map. And he can travel with no problem. He changes into a smoke thing and we have to leave."

"He has a list?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Tori replied.

"And a map?" Asked Hunter looking at Blake.

"Yes…no, we're not going back in there. We made it out lets' leave."

"Look we leave now where's the proof of him?"

"Me?" Tori asked knowing that this was one she was going to loose.

"I have an idea." Hunter said and the three gathered close to him.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hunter stood inside by the front door, "Hey!" He yelled. "Where are you?"

He could feel him before the man even spoke, "I'd ask how you got in, but I'm sure it would be pointless." Hunter turned and stared into the man's black eyes. After a few seconds of staring the man smiled, "Hunter. I thought we'd never met again. Last I knew you were at home crying."

"I wasn't crying." Hunter stepped towards him. "You killed Elizabeth."

"I believe that was you. You obviously didn't care enough about her to save her."

"I couldn't."

"Right. Of course not."

Hunter slowly drew out his sword, "Let's see a fair fight."

"Fair fights are no fun."

"Can't handle it?"

Smiling the tall man pulled out a sword and the two started sparring.

* * *

"Alright. They're sparring." Blake said walking back to the girls, "Now let's go and get that stuff."

"Don't forget about the other two guys."

"Right." Blake thought for a minute. "Okay, Tori you and I will deal with them and Kelly you go and get the stuff."

Kelly looked over at Tori not knowing exactly where it was. Smiling a bit Tori said, "Don't worry you can't miss it. There's one table."

"Alright."

The three moved to the throne room and opened the door. Zurn and Choz were standing by the table. "Alright, let's go." Tori said. They went into the room. "Hey guys."

"You what are you doing here?" Zurn said pointing at Tori.

"And who are they?" Choz said.

Zurn looked at Blake with a smile on his face, "That's Blake. From the Brontë Kingdom." The three exchanged glances as Zurn and Choz stepped forward, "Lothor will be pleased to see you both here."

"Lothor?" Blake looked down for a minute realizing that he recognized the name from somewhere.

"That's his name?" Tori rolled her eyes as Kelly slowly went to the back. Choz and Zurn were right in front of them. Choz in front of Tori and Zurn in front of Blake.

"Are you remembering something?" Zurn asked Blake.

"Nothing particular."

"Well then you won't mind if we take her then do you?" Zurn said pointing at Tori.

Blake drew his sword, "Try it."

"Want to play it then way? Fine with me."

He too drew his sword and the two began fighting. Tori turned her attention back at Choz who had also drawn his sword. Grabbing the sword that Kelly's had given to her before they entering she quickly was in her own sparring match against Choz.

Kelly made it to the table surprisingly with ease. Seeing as there were no soldiers of any kind besides these ones she had no opposition, which was good. She picked up the list and rolled it up with the map. Looking back she saw Zurn look over at her and start to head in her direction. Kelly breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Blake stop him but knew that there was still a chance of her being grabbed so quickly gabbing a string to tie the map she headed away from the table.

Blake looked back and saw Kelly by the door. Slowly heading back he checked to see where Tori was. They were both near the door. Now they just had to get through it and shut the door, easier said then done. That name Lothor rang a bell, he remembered hearing about it, but from where he wasn't certain. He shook his head as Zurn's sword cut his sleeve and forced himself to focus.

"Tori, get through that door. I'll hold them both."

"How?"

"Give me your sword."

Reluctantly Tori nodded. She kicked Choz sending him back a little, ducked and placed her sword in Blake's free hand. She made it behind him and turned around to see Blake stop Choz's sword from hitting her. Both Kelly and Tori stepped outside the door as Blake cut Choz on the leg and then kicked Zurn causing him to stumble back. Getting outside the door Kelly pulled it shut and they put a piece of wood—or something like it—under the doorknob to keep them in place.

"Okay, now we have to get Hunter and get out of here." Blake said and the three took off.

* * *

Hunter was holding his sword against the man's sword. Thinking he saw a flash of movement on the left he looked from the corner of his eye and smiled when he recognized his brother. Glaring back at the man in front of him he put all his strength into shoving him back against the wall. "I see you have friends, and you brought back one of mine." Lothor said smiling at Tori.

Hunter looked at them, "Go. I'll stay just leave."

"Hunter, we can't." Blake stepped forward.

"Go!"

All at once Hunter felt himself move forward as Lothor disappeared. All four of them began looking around hoping that he had left but knowing that he was soon to make an appearance. Hunter's eyes grew wide as he saw who Lothor appeared behind.

Blake reached out to grab Tori's arm when Lothor had the sword covering Tori's throat. "Nobody move. I think there's going to be another accident."

"No." Blake called out but Hunter grabbed his shoulder holding him back. "Let her go."

Smiling Lothor leaned forward, "No, I don't think I will."

As he moved the sword closer to Tori's throat, Kelly spoke up, "It's obvious it wouldn't have been an accident. The King knows where we are and why, so he'll know it was you."

Lothor looked closely at Kelly, "You're right. Thank you so much for letting me know."

Looking over at Hunter and Blake they watched as Lothor put his sword away, his hand still on Tori he gave them a wave and the two disappeared into black smoke.


	33. A Plan and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry I was unable to update last week, I got the flu was unable to do anything. Hope you enjoy._

**A Plan and Discovery**

Blake turned to Kelly, "Why did you do that?"

"Look we don't have time. He's going to bring her somewhere where it's an accident. But he didn't take you, so he's got to wait for you, or use someone else."

"So you're thinking that he's going to wait to kill her until Blake gets there?"

"Blake or someone else he can pin it on. So we need to get back to the kingdom now."

All three raced out of the castle and through the courtyard and began their race towards the dark veil.

* * *

Tori finally felt everything around her again. Lothor had one hand one her upper arm and pointed towards a field in front of them. "See all that wonderful fighting?"

"Fighting. Wonderful?"

"Of course. Just think I won't have to kill the weak ones," He looked at her and smiled, "saves me a lot of time."

"Time for what? Playing hide and seek?"

"Hey, that was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, but you liked it." Tori was really getting irritated with this capture and damsel in distress bit. It was nice that they had come and rescued her and that Blake was alive, but at the same time she just wished none of this had ever happened. "So what are we doing here?"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out." After five minutes some horses came into view. Lothor pointed at them, "Look your almost in-laws are coming."

Tori squinted and saw that Hunter and Blake's Dad was coming up leading a group of soldiers. The question was whose side were they on.

* * *

King Kanoi looked at the map and tried to figure out how to best split up his troops without causing them to be too weak. He looked up and saw his son riding to him, "Cam, is everything alright?"

"King Edward approaches."

"I see. And the rest of the troops?"

"We gained the hill on that side, but…four of the men are injured and can't fight. They've already been brought to the castle."

"Four? Well better than more of them."

"Father, what about Tori?"

"I still have some people looking for her. But we still need to keep focused on our land right now."

"Right."

Cam looked to the ground and then back at the battlefield, "I should get back."

"Alright. Be careful."

"You too." And with that Cam took off back to the battle.

* * *

Blake saw the dark veil getting closer as the three were running. So far nothing was chasing them, but since only Lothor knew, that wasn't so weird. They were a little closer and then finally the three broke free to the light and green on the other side. They couldn't help but smile for a minute before sobering and focusing on the situation at hand. "Well now that we're over here, where are we going to go? It's a pretty big land."

"I know. Look I didn't think that far. I just knew that Tori had a better chance, alright." Kelly said.

"Alright, well then…" Blake stopped talking and looked off towards the woods, "Does that sound like…fighting?"

Hunter and Kelly stood next to him and Hunter nodded, "Yeah. Why is there fighting?"

"I don't know. But I bet it's not good." Kelly replied, "Meaning we need to work fast because who knows what we'll find."

"Right. First let's get closer to the castle."

"I think we should approach from around back. There's a bit more cover and it's a little bit away from the fighting." Kelly said.

"Sounds good." Hunter said and then started off towards the woods. The three ran to the horses which were still there. After getting on them they carefully made their way around the back of the castle.

* * *

Tori looked up at the man who was holding her captive. His grip on her had lessened some as he watched the fighting with a smile on his face. Finally looking around the blonde took in exactly where she was. The castle was within view as well as the stable. It was a bit far off, but it was there. There was a small grove of trees near by, but that was it. Thinking back she remembered that she still had that dagger with her. She could feel it still strapped to her leg. As she moved to squat down Lothor looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"Look I'm just going to rest for a minute alright."

He looked at her staring into her eyes for a few minutes before letting go of her arm, "Fine. Just don't go anywhere."

"Alright." Getting down she looked up and saw him joyfully watching the battle again. Carefully reaching up she grabbed the dagger and then stood up again. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'll let you know." Tori looked around again and then back at the man, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Why?"

"Well it seems like you just brought me here to watch a fight, which I could do at anytime."

The man laughed, "You can't watch a _real_ fight at anytime. Especially when you're at peace."

Sighing Tori saw some soldiers look up at the hill towards Lothor. Before she knew it they were raising their rifles up at them. Looking up quickly at Lothor she saw that he saw it to. His hand reached out to grab her as he started to get smoky. Realizing this was her only chance she held the cloth out that had held the dagger to her leg. He grabbed it and disappeared as Tori flung herself to the ground.

After the shots were done firing she began crawling away towards the woods. Not knowing where he was going to appear was a bit unnerving, but she soon got her answer when she heard a loud yell of surprise coming from the soldiers who had shot at them. He had to realize that she was gone by now, Tori had to make it to the woods. Just a little bit further and she could get up without him noticing her, hopefully.

Finally she got to the trees and quickly stood up and got behind it. Looking out she saw him fighting with the soldiers, but then the area was covered in black smoke. Shaking her head Tori began heading back towards the castle while staying in the trees.

* * *

King Kanoi watched as King Edward stopped a few feet from him, "War?" was all the other king could say.

"I know. I fear there is more here then meets the eye."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. But is King Raidon coming?"

"Soon."

"I think we will need him."

"Where are my boys?"

"They're still in their rooms."

"Why? Should they not be out fighting?"

"I sent someone to retrieve them."

At that moment a page came running up, "Your majesty."

King Kanoi looked at the young boy, "What is it?"

"The Princes, they're not in their rooms."

The two Kings looked at the page in shock, "Not in their rooms? They're gone?"

"Yes."

"Kanoi, is this a joke?" Edward asked with his arms folded.

"No. I assure you this is no joke. They've left." Looking back at the page King Kanoi asked, "Do you know if Leanne is there?"

"I checked once I saw they were gone, she is still there."

"Well I'm…"

"Confused?"

"Yes. I can send a couple of men to look for them as well."

"As well?"

"My daughter is missing."


	34. Everything Is Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I had a bit of a hard time writing it, but…hope it goes well._

**Everything Is Coming Together **

"Your daughter is missing?"

"Yes. And she was last seen with Blake."

"If you think that **my** son—"

King Kanoi lifted up a hand, "I do not think it was him. However I thought it was best to leave both he and Hunter in their rooms."

"Well they probably left at being treated so horribly."

"I do not think they did. Otherwise wouldn't they have made it home by now?"

King Edward fell silent for a few minutes before speaking, "Well then how do we find our children?"

"I suggest that we first focus on this war. I have scouts out, for all of them."

"Alright. What's the plan?"

* * *

Tori made her way silently through the forest. Lothor had to be done with those poor men by now. But if he didn't exactly know where she was going then perhaps she could get further. She got to then end of the grove of trees and looked at the outside, the stable was close. Finally some luck. Looking towards the castle she saw something moving closer to the stables from the other side. Tori began heading toward the group smiling.

About half way to the group she saw black smoke in front of her. Stopping she stepped backwards into something. Turning around she saw Zurn and Choz. The two were grinning at her. Lothor must have gone and brought them with. She heard shouts that seemed very far away. Without having to turn around she felt the chill that she only got from Lothor.

"Well, look who we found. We don't want her wandering in this battle, something bad could happen to her. Maybe we should bring her someplace safe."

Tori turned and watched Lothor reach out and grab her arm but before he could get a good grip on it, she stabbed him with the dagger causing him to cry out in pain. Quickly pulling it out of his skin caused even more pain. Tori ducked under his arm and took off to the stable.

* * *

Blake and Hunter had been making their way towards the stable after letting Kelly go into a hidden doorway to get help. All at once Blake looked in the distance and saw Tori, she was running and Lothor was no where to be seen. Smiling Blake focused on making his way to Tori when he saw black smoke surround her. He felt himself unable to breathe and quickly took off into a gallop, with his brother on his trail. Blake saw not only Lothor but Zurn and Choz appear—Tori was trapped. But just as suddenly as she was trapped he saw her duck under Lothor's arm and take off running.

Blake was getting closer to Tori. As he got closer he reached out his arm and felt Tori grab it and he pulled her up onto his horse just as Lothor turned around and saw them.

"Well, well, well, what's this? A knight in shining armor?" Blake saw blood dripping from Lothor's hand and smiled realizing that it was Tori who had done it. "No matter, I have everyone that I want right here."

"You're not going to do anything." Blake heard his older brother growl as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh really?"

As Lothor wrapped up his hand Blake felt Tori lean right near his ear which set his heart racing, "Where's Kelly?"

Quietly Blake whispered back, "She's in the castle getting help."

Feeling her exhale in relief caused a sensation to run down his spine as he hadn't felt before. "Thanks for coming."

"I'll always come for you." Blake felt himself saying. He felt her head gently rest against his back for a second before she sat back up straight; Lothor had finished wrapping his hand.

Hunter, Blake and Tori sat on their horses watching Lothor, Zurn and Choz standing opposite them. "Now, now, you staying on the horses doesn't really seem fair now does it?" Lothor asked.

"No, it seems as though they are going to run instead of fight." Zurn said without taking his eyes off them.

"Fair fight?" Hunter scoffed.

"Isn't that what you said you wanted to do?"

"And that's something you won't do."

In unison the brothers got off their horses followed by Tori. Blake took out his sword as the three faced off against the other darker three quickly giving Tori the sword from earlier. They began circling each other and eventually once they got close the swords clashed. Lothor was fighting Hunter, Zurn was fighting Blake and Tori was fighting Choz. During the fight Blake kept an eye on Tori, hoping that no black smoke would come near here.

* * *

"Your majesty." One of the guards bowed, "Kelly wishes to speak to you."

King Kanoi nodded and Kelly stepped forward, "Your majesty, Hunter, Blake and Tori need help."

This statement caught King Edward and both kings looked intensely at her, "What do you mean?" King Edward asked.

Her eyes darted to King Edward and then back to King Kanoi, "We went into the dark land. A man…Lothor he's doing all of this. He brought Tori back here, and Hunter and Blake are looking for her. I came to get help, he plans on killing her."

"Lothor?" King Kanoi asked looking off in the direction of the dark land.

"How do we know this is true?"

Kelly turned away from the kings and quickly retrieved the map and the list. She set it on the table in front of the two kings, "Is that enough proof? Look at all the kingdoms being controlled by him."

"Is King Raidon on his way?" Kanoi asked Edward.

"Why?"

"Because he will be able to help."

"Yes of course he is. He should be here very soon."

"Alright, now we need to just find out where there all are."

Cam rode up on his horse and saw Kelly, "Father what's going on?" He asked as he got off his horse.

"Kelly says that Tori, Blake, Hunter and herself were in the dark lands. We will talk more of it later. Something evil will happen if we don't take care of it right now."

"Yes of course."

"Bring Kelly back into the castle." The older king turned to the fiery red head, "As much as you want to help staying inside maybe the best thing right now. I would like to know you're safe."

"Yes your majesty."

Cam got onto his horse and then King Kanoi helped Kelly onto the horse. Quickly Cam headed back to the castle.

"Your highness," A page quickly bowed, "I saw Princess Tori. She's in a fight."

"Where?"

"By the stables."

"Thank you."

"Kanoi, Raidon is but in the distance." Edward said pointing a little ways off.

"Good. Now we need to get over there."


	35. The End of A Battle Isn’t Always Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**The End of A Battle Isn't Always Happy**

Tori wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. Sure she had a lot of training, but that was different than actually fighting. She wasn't sure how long they'd been going at it but she noticed that some of her moves were getting a bit sloppy, which she couldn't afford. Blake and Hunter were still going at their fights strong, but they'd done so much more than she had. Surely someone would notice soon. She was still worried that the black smoke would surround her and once more she'd be whisked away against her will.

Finally causing Choz to stumble backwards she glanced back and saw that Blake was beginning to overpower Zurn. Then looking over at his brother she saw that he and Lothor were in a solid fight. Each holding their own. All at once she was drawn back to the area in front of her and saw Choz running at her. He was at an incredible speed. She waited for another few seconds and then moved out of the way. "Blake!" She grabbed his shirt and saw him look at her and then jump out of the way allowing Choz to run into Zurn. The two fell on the ground while Tori and Blake watched away from them.

Blake's attention quickly turned to his brother. The two watched for a few minutes as swords clanged and they turned around. Looking down at the two men who were struggling to get up the two took a couple of steps back. "So what now? We fight until we're too tired to?" Tori asked.

"No. We have to think of something."

"There's ropes in the stable, maybe we can tie them up."

"Alright. How about you run and get them and I'll work on these two?"

So now she couldn't fight? Blake saw her standing there and his expression softened more, "Tori, what's wrong?"

"Why don't you get the ropes and I'll fight them?" Tori knew that she was getting really tired of fighting and she had a feeling that Blake would do a better job at holding them off but she still didn't want Blake to think she couldn't do anything.

It must have dawned on Blake because he put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you can fight them, but I'd feel better if you weren't. Not because you can't, but because…"

He looked down and Tori felt her cheeks heat up, "I'll get the rope. But be careful."

"Of course." Blake smiled and Tori took off to the stables to find the rope.

* * *

Cam pulled up near the castle and let Kelly off of the horse. "Now go inside, Leanne is in there alright?" 

"Cam."

"What?"

Kelly pointed off towards the stable. "It's Hunter and Blake, and Lothor, and…" Kelly trailed off as she didn't see Tori at all. "Cam, Tori's not there."

"I know." Cam took off over towards the fight.

Kelly looked around, how could she just go inside? But then again King Kanoi had told her to, but Hunter and Blake. They needed help. Cam was on his way, as well as the King. Tori was gone…all at once Kelly felt herself grabbed from behind. The person turned her around, he was one of the Princes from one of the attacking kingdoms.

* * *

Hunter held off another attack from Lothor. After pushing him back for a second he looked to see if Blake was fine. His younger brother was holding off both Zurn and Choz while Tori was no where in sight. Blake was backing up so that his and Hunter's backs were facing each other. Comforted by having his brother once more near him Hunter focused more on Lothor. 

"You seem to have to focus a lot? Isn't this fun to you?"

"Fun? I wouldn't consider fighting you fun. I'd say more boring."

"Oh. Was that supposed to hurt little prince?"

"If that's supposed to get a rise out of me, it's not going to work."

"Well, if you insist."

Lothor swiped at Hunter who in turn bent down quickly to avoid the sword. As Hunter got up he heard his brother gasp in pain. Turning around he saw him fall on the grass. The blonde man's eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop, "Blake!" He started to head over to Blake and instead stopped when he heard the cold laughter of the man who had done it. Turning around Hunter's eyes darkened and he ran at the man and started to use such force against him that even Lothor was surprised.

* * *

Tori ran out of the stables with rope, all she had to do was get back and—she stopped in her tracks as she saw Hunter duck to avoid Lothor's sword in which case Lothor stabbed Blake while Zurn got him on the other side. As she watched Blake fall she felt her heart fall as well. Instantly she ran over to where Blake was. Her eyes went wide as she saw Choz and Zurn both lift up swords to come down on Blake's body. She ran faster although she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it there. 

Tori knew that she wouldn't make it there in time but she kept running. She wished she could call out but nothing came from her mouth. Suddenly she saw a horse coming from the corner of her eye. It stopped and the rider made it to Blake just in time to protect him from the swords. Smiling she recognized him as her brother. She finally made it and grabbed one of the swords and stood protecting Blake's body as her and Cam began a fight against Zurn and Choz where Blake had left off.

* * *

As King Kanoi and King Edward made their way over to the field they found Kelly being dragged by a Prince from another kingdom. "Stop right there. You have to listen to me." 

The two kings exchanged a glance. "What's going on? Where is your King?"

"You have to stop this war. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Who?"

"My Father. He thinks he's…he's not himself. And now he wants to go into battle and he can't fight. He's injured."

"They're in danger." Kelly said to King Kanoi.

"Alright. Let her go. There is someone responsible for all this. He's over that way and if we don't get to him we might not be able to stop it." The older King told the Prince in a slow, calm voice.

"Alright. I'll trust you. But she's coming with us."

"Fine. Just be careful."

The group of men quickly advanced. When they got to the field they saw Hunter fighting with Lothor. Hunter's attacks were fierce and very concise, each brought about with such strength that he caused Lothor off balance at times. Then there was a body on the ground and Cam and Tori were fighting two other men.

"Blake!" King Edward called out. But no one turned to the group.

* * *

Hunter kept his focus entirely on Lothor; he had to get rid of him as quick as possible in order to help his brother.

"Oh, I think I just saw your brother move. Oops, no, he hasn't moved in quite a while." His laughter was loud as Hunter tried to glance back to see his brother. But instead he felt Lothors' sword disappear. Turning he saw black smoke. He watched as it came around and got onto the other side of Hunter. As he stared at it he watched it solidify into a body into which he plunged his sword.

The smile on the man's face changed into shock as he fell on his knees. Hunter pulled his sword out of the man. "You should have left Blake alone." He glared at him and watched as the man fell to the ground.

Looking up he noticed Zurn and Choz also falling down causing Tori and Cam to look at each other in confusion. By the time Hunter got to his brothers' body Tori was already kneeling by him, gently shaking him and saying his name. Falling to his knees he felt as though a sword had gone through him. He had failed his brother.

* * *

Tori was shocked when the two men fell down. Looking at Cam he shrugged his shoulders. They looked over to where Hunter and Lothor had been and saw Lothor on the ground. Dropping her sword Tori fell down next to Blake. As she was calling his name and shaking him she noticed that Hunter was by the body. He couldn't be dead. 

She felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Hunter checking the wounds. One was in the stomach and one had been close to the heart. Blake still hadn't responded when the Kings, Kelly and the Prince had made their way over to them. She only faintly heard her Father telling someone to get the doctor. She was also still in shock as she watched his body be brought into the castle to be looked at. The blonde hadn't even realized that Cam had put his arm around her and brought her into her room. She didn't realize that she was given something to drink. And she didn't realize that she was on her bed until she felt her pillow under her as she fell asleep.

_Author's Note: Okay that was a different way than I had originally planned it in my mind. Don't worry everyone. I'll have the next chapter up soon._


	36. What We Need Now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I know, I know, the end of the last chapter…that wasn't the way I initially planned it, but…anyways. Well almost to the end. So….thanks for still reading this. _

**What We Need Now**

Tori slowly opened her eyes, it was dark out. She sat up and looked around, she was in her room. How did she get there? Maybe it had all been a bad dream? But as she looked down at the black gown that was still on her she knew that it had all happened. She got up and decided to change out of those clothes and into one of her dresses. As she got dressed images from the past few days began entering her mind. Upon finishing getting dressed she remembered the last thing she saw: Blake falling down, dead? Was he dead?

Quickly heading out of her room she tried to figure out where he would be. She asked a few soldiers that she found in the hall and none of them seemed to know. Was he gone and she had slept during it? Blake couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. Running to his room she noticed that there were no guards by the door. She entered the room and prayed that he would be in there. Instead she was met with nothing.

Exiting the room she felt her heart fall. Where was everybody anyways? Kelly. Hunter. Giving herself a small amount of hope she went over and knocked on Hunter's door. She stood there until the door finally opened. Hunter stood in the doorway; it looked as though he hadn't slept for a few days. Two thoughts entered her mind, one, that she couldn't have been asleep that long, and two, that if it's distressing Hunter then Blake must be…

"What?"

"Blake. Is—"

"Look, I think you should go."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Blake, but it's not like I—"

"Save it." Hunter folded his arms. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for you. You sent him over there."

Tori was speechless. What was she supposed to say to him? She had told Blake about the other land, and if he hadn't gone over there or come to get her. As Hunter began to shut the door Tori touched his shoulder, "Please. Where—what—Hunter I didn't do it on purpose. I would take it all back if I could."

"But you can't."

Meaning...what then? "No, I don't suppose I can." Tori turned and headed off. Slowly she made it back to her room and lay down on her bed wishing that she could go back in time.

* * *

Tori had been laying in the dark for about half an hour when she heard a knock at her door, "Come in."

She sat up and squinted in the dark at who her visitor was. "Tori."

It was Hunter. "Hunter, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm sorry but how am I supposed to trust you anymore?"

"It's not like we were in a relationship."

"Blake is my brother. He was that before you ever saw him. **I** take care of him. And now…"

Tori got up and walked over to Hunter, "I'm really sorry. How do you think I feel? It was my fault and I should've been able to stop him."

"Look, this isn't going to happen again right?"

"Well, no, you killed Lothor didn't you?"

Someone else walked into the blonde's room this time carrying a light. "Tori!" Kelly set down the light on the dresser and walked over and hugged her. "You're awake."

"Yeah." She looked back and forth from Hunter and Kelly, "What's going on?"

"Tori, you've been asleep for three days." Kelly said stepping back next to Hunter.

"Three days?"

Nodding she continued, "King Raidon gave you something to drink to help you over everything and to rest or something, your Father already knew about it."

"The war?"

"After Hunter killed Lothor, everyone was out of his control. So within a couple of days, everything was as fine as it could be. At least that's what Cam told me."

"So that's it? Nothing else?" Tori didn't want to hear about Blake but she braced herself.

Hunter turned and walked off Kelly watching as he left. "I don't blame him for hating me. I hate me."

She turned and sat down on her bed. "Why do you hate you?" Kelly walked over and stood in front of her.

"Well if it weren't for me Blake wouldn't be dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead."

"Tori, oh my gosh, you believe that?"

"Kelly I told him that stupid story."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that, come with me."

* * *

Tori followed Kelly through the halls until they got to a wing that was set aside for the visiting Kings. She still didn't see anyone and she didn't much feel like seeing Blake's Father at the moment. They got to the end of the hall and Kelly quietly opened the door, "Go on in."

Tori walked in. The room was dimly lit by a light in one of the corners and on the bed laid Blake. She swallowed and looked back at Kelly, "What? I thought…"

"That he had died?"

"Yeah, he fell and…"

"King Raidon and your Father had dealt with Lothor before. When King Raidon got here he checked on Blake. Apparently Lothor's and the other two had poison on their swords. Blake was stabbed with it twice, and well…he's been healing."

"Has he woken up?"

"Not that I know of, but they're keeping this quiet so, go on, you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Tori started back into the room and then paused, "Go on, you don't need to stay here, I know that there's someone else you want to check on."

Even by the dim light Tori could see Kelly's cheeks turn a bit redder which was followed by a smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Kelly," Tori waited until her red headed friend turned around, "Hunter's not here. Since Blake is his brother…"

"His Father finally got him away and to his room to sleep, that was a couple of hours ago, he had been by his side since it happened."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome." And with the Kelly took off.

Tori closed the door and walked over to the bed that Blake was in. She sat down on it and noticed how still he lay. She gently picked up his hand which was surprisingly warm. Not sure of what to say or do she sat there for a long time just watching him and thinking about how things had gone since the whole thing with Lothor started.

* * *

After sitting there for a few hours she decided that maybe it would be best to leave. Leaning over she gently kissed him on the cheek and starting to get up when she felt someone touch her hand, "You're leaving."

Looking down in the light that was starting to come in from the rising sun Tori saw Blake's eyes slowly open. He moved to start sitting up and Tori put her hand on his chest, "Hang on. I should get the doctor, well King Raidon."

"What?"

"I'll be right back."

Tori got up but was stopped when she heard him call her name; turning around she walked closer to the bed, "Yeah?"

Blake looked away before looking back into her eyes, "I just…wanted to say…"

"You were poisoned. That's why you went down. King Raidon has been helping you. I promise I'll be back."

"Where's Hunter?"

"I'll get him too."

"Alright."

Tori slowly left the room wishing she could spend more time with him, but knowing that getting King Raidon was the smartest thing to do.

* * *

Tori found herself at Hunter's door. She had already told King Raidon and they quickly made it into the room that Blake was in. And now she was going to tell Hunter. She had to wait a couple of minutes for him to answer the door.

"Yeah."

"It's Blake, he's awake."

The relief that showed on Hunter's face mirrored exactly how Tori felt. "Thanks." And he took off running towards Blake's room.

"He's awake?" Kelly asked as she came out of Hunter's room.

"Yeah. Come on."

Tori hurried down the hall with Kelly after her. But when they got there they saw that they were denied entrance and Hunter was giving the guards a hard time until finally his Father came out and told him to wait and he'd be able to see Blake soon enough.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Hunter was still standing straight with his arms folded glaring at the guards. Kelly and Tori had found a place to sit next to Blake and Hunter's Mother. Cam sat on the other side of Tori allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, and Leanne was on the other side of him, the two holding hands. Hunter's Mother had already asked her son to sit down a few times and he would be a few seconds and then go right back where he had been.

Finally the door opened and everyone stood up as the three Kings, a few doctors and some servants stepped out of the room. The Queen quickly went over to her husband, "Is he well?"

Upon nodding Tori watch Hunter slip into the room and wished she had the bright idea to stand next to the door. Even though everyone was talking it all sounded muffled to Tori as she wait to see Blake. She was going to say that she loved him, but, she wasn't sure how it was going to come out. Besides that what if, after everything, Blake had changed his mind? As the thoughts kept circling her mind she waited as more and more people left.

Finally Kelly brought her into the room. Hunter was still there talking with Blake who was now sitting up in bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Blake smiled at Tori, "Good. Thanks."

Kelly turned to Hunter, "Can I talk to you outside?"

The tall blond looked at his younger brother and turned and walked out with Kelly who shut the door. "What?"

"I think they want to be alone."

"But he's my brother."

"Yes, but come on Hunter, you know how Blake feels about Tori right?"

"Yeah, he loves her."

"Well Tori loves him. And I think if we leave them alone for a while they'll tell each other."

"Alright." Hunter sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Kelly was taken aback by the question, "Hunter, it's during the day. You know we can't."

Looking down Hunter reluctantly agreed, "Well then, go back to my room?"

"Yeah, I could do that for a while."

"Great. Let's go."

The two walked off towards the room seen by a pair of eyes that the two young people were unaware of.

* * *

After seeing the door closed Blake looked back at Tori. She smiled at him which brought a smile to his face. The two were quiet for a while before Blake decided to say anything, "So." He wanted to hit himself for being so eloquent.

"So." She smiled and looked down at the ground.

"So, why did you originally go over there?"

"Because I wanted to show you I could do it. I assumed you had."

"Me?" Tori looked flattered.

"Did you want to sit?" He asked gesturing to the bed.

"Umm…sure."

She sat down and Blake scooted closer to her, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me. You were poisoned and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"Well I told you that stupid story."

"You told me that story to get back at me for the walk that I left you on."

"Sure but it was because I was so mean to you about the dance afterwards."

"I wouldn't blame you; I wasn't paying attention to it."

"It was Shane's cousin."

"I still should have noticed."

Tori turned more to Blake, "It's not a big deal, like you leaving without saying good bye."

"When I first came here?"

"Yeah."

"No, we had to leave in a hurry; I thought you didn't show up because you were trying to insult me."

"No, I wasn't told you were leaving until after."

Blake moved closer to the blonde, "I also assumed you still wanted to stay away from me since you know you poured water on me."

Tori's mouth opened in protest, "You deserved it. Besides you poured it on me."

"Afterwards." Blake's hand rested on Tori's hand causing his heart to beat just a bit faster. "You didn't show up."

"And yet you still came after me."

By this time both of their voices were more like whispers and they found themselves leaning closer together.

Blake ran one of his hands through her hair and watched as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back at him. "Of course I did, I love you."

Smiling Tori bit her lip and looked down before looking back up into Blake's eyes, "I love you too."

With that said the two leaned in and shared a kiss unlike the other ones that had had. This was filled with everything from the past days and all that they wanted for the future. Blake put his hand behind Tori's head and with his other hand put it on her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. One of her hands went to the back of his neck and lightly touched it while her other hand rested on his leg right above his knee.

When they finally pulled away they only readjusted so Blake was leaning against the headboard and Tori was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder with his head on hers. The two didn't need words because now all they needed was each other.


	37. Being Happy in the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Alright, I hope this is good, the end I was a little iffy about the ending, but…hope you enjoy it. I'm right at the end of the story, so…_

**Being Happy in the Aftermath**

Tori walked down to the dining room and smiled as she noticed that Blake was already in there. He moved the chair out for her and then sat down next to her. It had been a few days since Blake had woken up and they spent almost every minute they could with each other. 

Unfortunately now was not one of those minutes. Tori was being fitted with her dress for Cam and Leanne's wedding. It was a light blue that fell just above the floor. But instead of being puffy it flowed. Leanne had made sure that Tori didn't have a puffy dress. Tori watched as Kelly waved and left the room. As soon as she was gone Tori turned to Leanne. 

"What's going to happen to Hunter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was betrothed, so is he going to be betrothed again?"

"Oh. I'm not sure." The two fell into silence until Tori's dress was finished and it wasn't until after the ladies left that Leanne spoke again. "Apparently after…Elizabeth, no one else wanted to have anything to do with Hunter."

"Well, if he doesn't marry a princess, he can choose right?"

Leanne looked closely at Tori, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"I know it's not for you since you're head over heels in love with Blake," Tori felt her cheeks heat up, "So who is it for?"

"Who said it was for anyone?" Tori knew that she was asking for Blake, but she didn't really want to say it out loud just yet.

Sighing Leanne looked down before back at Tori, "Tori I really don't know what's going to happen to Hunter. If you really want to know ask Blake, or Hunter or their parents."

"Okay thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Alright. I have to go—"

"Meet my brother, I know. Have fun."

"Bye." Leanne smiled at Tori as she left leaving the blond lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Blake and Hunter had just finished riding and were putting up their horses. "So, do Mother and Father have any plans for you yet?" Blake asked Hunter.

"Plans about what?"

"Marriage. Ruling the kingdom."

"Oh." Hunter shrugged and began walking inside causing Blake to quickly follow. "Not a big deal. They've worked it out."

"Hunter. What about Kelly?"

Stopping Hunter put his head down, "What about Kelly?"

"Come on, I know how you feel about her. Don't you want—"

Turning to now face Blake he closed his eyes for a minute before speaking, "It doesn't matter what I want. Now look. I'll still be there for you alright?"

"Alright."

"Let that be enough for you."

"Hunter—"

"I really don't feel like talking about it, alright?"

"Sure. Sorry."

"Don't be."

Blake and Hunter went inside with a million thoughts of what he could do for Hunter racing through Blake's mind. Hunter went into his room grunting about wanting to be alone for a while so Blake went into his room. 

* * *

After sitting there for a while he heard his door open. He looked up expecting Hunter and was pleasantly surprised when he saw a beautiful blonde smiling. "Hey, can I come in?" Nodding Blake watched as Tori shut the door and then walked over and sat on the end of his bed. "How was your ride?"

"Good. Probably better than your dress fitting."

"Yes. I'm sure it was."

The two fell into conversation but Blake could tell that Tori had something on her mind. He gently nudged her with his arm, "Hey, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Tor, you can tell me."

"Alright. Hunter."

Blake hadn't been expecting that. "Hunter's on your mind?"

"Yeah." As if a light bulb went on in her head she looked at him and shook her head, "No, not like that." 

Blake couldn't help but laugh as he say her laugh and her eyes light up. "Alright, then what?"

"Him and Kelly."

"Oh."

"Well, come on Blake, you're from that kingdom, are your parents going to betroth him again?"

"Probably not. I don't know how many people would still want to be with him you know?"

"I guess not, even with the news."

"People still don't trust him."

"Which is ridiculous." Tori lay down on her back, "It's not fair. To bad they just can't be together."

"I know," Blake lay down next to her, "but what can we do?" 

"I don't know."

He lay his head down next to hers. Blake knew that they shouldn't be in this position but he couldn't help but want to be close to her. And it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong, although it was unlikely that their parents would see it that way. He loved being this close because he could smell her scent, strawberries and fresh air, always a good combination and if it meant being next to her, then he would be fine with it.

They hadn't been laying there for more than five minutes when Blake sat up, "I'll be right back, I think I have an idea." And before Tori could say anything he was out the door.

* * *

Kelly had been walking down the hall when she felt someone pull her into a room and then door shut. Turning around she saw that it was Hunter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hunter sighed after Kelly raised her eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk."

He went and sat down and was followed by Kelly, "What do you want to talk about?"

Hunter was silent for a bit before he spoke up, "Are you going to be with Tori after she gets married?"

Looking down Kelly realized that she had never been told if she was or wasn't. "I…don't know. King Kanoi has never said anything. I suppose moving off she'll have plenty of servants. And besides she doesn't really need me. Her and Blake are quite the pair."

"Come on Kelly, that's not true. From everything you've told me you're her best friend."

"Yes, and you're Blake's. Where does that leave us?" Watching Hunter look down Kelly realized she had hit one of the things that Hunter wasn't talking about. "You're afraid that you're not needed." Hunter started to stand up but Kelly grabbed his hand, "Don't." Sitting back down Hunter leaned his head against the wall, "Look, Blake is always going to need his big brother, his best friend. Tori might have a place in his heart, but it didn't take over yours, alright."

The blonde prince looked over at Kelly and gave a half smile, "Thanks. But don't forget it can go for you too."

Shaking her head slightly Kelly knew exactly what Hunter meant. He leaned in and the two shared a soft kiss. After pulling away Kelly realized how lucky she had been to have him, but at the same time she knew that it couldn't last forever and so she allowed herself to relax as they two kissed again, this time with more passion.

* * *

Blake knocked on his parents' door and waited until a servant answered it. After waiting ten minutes Blake's Father finally came to talk to Blake.

"What is it son?"

Blake decided to go straight to the point, "Hunter."

"Is Hunter alright?"

"What's going to happen with the marriage thing?"

"Nothing really. All the girls are already betrothed, or there are other…problems that do not permit a marriage."

"So then…could Hunter choose someone?"

After closing his eyes for a few minutes King Edward finally opened them, "Who are you talking about?"

"No one really, Father please."

"Maybe, if it's a lady, or duchess."

"Anyone under that title?"

"No."

"But Father. Listen if Hunter is so intent on marrying have him come and talk to me. Good night Blake."

Blake turned and went back to his room. Tori was still there, "So, how did your idea go?"

"Lousy."

"What was it?"

Blake sat next to Tori, "I asked my Father if Hunter could choose."

"What he can't?"

"No, it's that he can't choose someone who's lower than a lady or duchess."

"Meaning no Kelly."

"Yeah."

Tori laid her head on his shoulder as he reached out to hold her hand. He had to think of something, he just wasn't sure of what.

* * *

"What was that about?" Sarah asked her husband as he came and sat down next to her.

"Blake wanted to know if Hunter could choose who he marries."

"And?"

"I told him only if she wasn't anything lower than a lady or duchess."

"I'm going to assume that he wasn't happy with that."

"I don't see the big deal."

"Don't you want both of your sons to be happy?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then perhaps you should listen to them.

"I think Blake had the intentions of bringing in a girl who is very below his status."

The queen stood up, "Hunter could have a chance, he could remain a ghost or something else could happen for him…someone else. Even if she happens to be…a handmaid, just think that maybe the two of them are very happy together and could end up, if not possibly already be, in love."

As she walked off to the dressing area Edward sat there thinking about what his wife had said. "Do you know something?"

Looking back the Queen smiled allowing the King to realize that there his wife knew more about the situation then he did. "Sarah, what do you know?"

"I know that I saw our son, happy with another woman. And no she was of no high stature. But just remember this Edward; you have it in your power to help your son come back from being a ghost. Would you rather him stay a ghost, or be happy?" And with that the Queen left Edward in his thoughts.


	38. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Wow, this it. I'm just about at the end of this story. So, onto this chapter…_

**Discovery**

Soon enough it was Cam and Leanne's wedding. The ceremony was outside, as was custom in Amihan's Kingdom. Leanne was very beautiful in a white dress with her hair down and a crown with a simple green gem in the middle of it, as was custom of her Kingdom of Raamiah. Tori walked down the aisle before Leanne. Looking over into the seats she quickly located Blake and the two shared a smile.

As the ceremony was being completed Tori looked out into the audience. Blake and Hunter sat next to each other. Hunter had glanced back and Tori followed where his eyes had gone—Kelly. Kelly was in the back standing and Tori watched as she gave a small smile to Hunter. Turning her attention back to the ceremony, she watched as Cam and Leanne leaned in and shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

After the wedding there was the party afterwards. As Tori walked in she saw Cam and Leanne dancing in the center of the room. Looking around she realized that the two figures dancing in the darker area were Dustin and Marah. The blonde watched as Shane led Kapri out onto the floor. Remembering the last dance wasn't such a good idea, but it quickly left when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she smiled as she saw Blake.

Wordlessly he offered his hand and she took it and he led her onto the floor. Tori smiled as she noticed that he had chosen a spot that was off towards the darker area of the room, "Are you trying to say something?"

"I just wanted some more alone time with you."

"We could always go for a walk or something?"

"I want to dance with you; you should have danced at that last one, at Shane's."

Tori looked down and then off at another couple, "I wasn't even thinking about that." She looked back to see him shaking his head, "What?"

"You were too weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"So?"

"After this we could go for a walk if you want to."

"I think I might like that."

Tori and Blake moved closer resting their foreheads together as they slowly moved in a small circle.

* * *

"Why aren't you in there?"

Hunter didn't have to turn to know who was next to him, "To stand in there?"

"I'm sure you can find someone to dance with."

"Yeah, I'm sure I could, but I'd rather not."

"Hunter, you know we can't."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to go and find the first girl and get with her does it?"

"Well no, but—"

Kelly was stopped by Hunter's lips gently brushing against hers. But as suddenly they appeared they were that quickly gone. The two stood silent for a few seconds before Hunter took her hand and led her into an empty room. He pulled her close and the two began to dance. The two stayed close like that until a little before the party was over with the two appearing as they should be alone and not interacting.

* * *

Tori and Blake walked out of the ballroom and Blake headed back to Tori's room, "Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Tori smiled glancing at the ground before back into his eyes.

Blake leaned in and the two shared a kiss. This was filled with more passion as Tori ended up leaning against her door. The two pulled away when they needed a bit of air, "So, I should head to bed."

"And I should get back to my room." However instead of either doing as they said they stood there in the same spot for a while until they heard someone coming from down the hall. Taking a step back Blake smiled at Tori. She smiled back, "I love you."

"I love you too."

The two connected eyes once more before Tori went into her room. After getting in she was startled to see Kelly already sitting on a chair, "Kelly, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Where else would I have been?"

"No where I guess."

"Here let me help you get changed."

As Kelly helped Tori out of her dress and into her night clothes Tori remained quiet. It wasn't until afterwards that she spoke up, "So were you with Hunter?"

"Why?"

"Come on Kel, please tell me."

"Alright, we spent a little time together."

"Kelly. What are you two going to do?"

"Nothing. He leaves and that's it. He'll find another girl to marry I'm sure. His parents will set it up, or he'll want it, it doesn't matter to me."

The blonde gently touched her friends' shoulder, "Yes it does."

Kelly bowed her head and shrugged her shoulders before looking back up, "Well I'll get over it. I'll see you in the morning."

Tori watched as Kelly headed towards the door, "True, but won't it be hard to get over love?"

"Tori, not now. I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Alright. Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

* * *

The next day Hunter and Blake were walking in from the stables when they ran into their Father after seeing how the two were doing he turned to Blake, "Would you mind going on ahead, I wish to speak with Hunter."

Blake and Hunter shared a glance before Blake nodded and walked ahead. Hunter and his Father walked in silence for a while until Hunter spoke up, "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"I was thinking last night about you."

"Yes."

"Well before Elizabeth's death it was decided that you would be taking that kingdom, but afterwards…well Elizabeth's Father has made arrangements for when he dies. You know that as oldest you are entitled to our Kingdom."

"Blake's the one getting married."

"Yes. But a King does not need a Queen to rule."

"I know."

"Cam and Leanne will rule this kingdom. But Raidon only has one child. Raidon and I talked and we figured we'd split the two kingdoms between you and your brother."

"We can both do that. So why aren't you talking to both of us?"

"Hunter, do you know the difference between ruling with someone else and without someone else?"

Hunter knew this was coming; his Father was planning on marrying him to another girl. Hunter said the only thing that came to his mind, "Less discussion."

This caused a smile on his Father's face. "Good point. But when you have someone you know you can trust, then someone is always on your side."

"Unless they disagree." His Father looked at him unsure of how to react, "Sorry Father."

"You're fine." They walked a bit further before his Father stopped, "So then, is there anyone in your mind who you would like to share those discussions with?"

The first face that Hunter saw was Kelly's; he quickly dismissed it knowing that it would never happen. "There is no one Father."

The King's expression turned to a quizzical one, "No one at all? Last night at the dance, no one stood out to you?"

Once more Hunter remembered Kelly in her simple light green dress with dark red trim on it. It wasn't a princess dress but with Kelly in it, she looked beautiful, "No. No one." Hunter turned away hoping that he wouldn't give it away. His Father didn't need to know that his son had fallen in love with a servant.

"Hunter, I'll ask you again, no one at all caught your interest?"

"Father, there isn't anything else to say."

"Alright. You may go."

As Hunter began to leave he heard his Father speak up, "Are you sure it's not Kelly?"

* * *

Blake ran into Tori shortly after being in the castle. "Hey."

"Hey, did you two have fun?"

"Yes."

"So did you talk to him about Kelly?"

"I think he's going to completely give up on her."

"Kelly's doing the same for him. Do you know if Hunter is going to be set up with anyone else?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"It's just so frustrating that nothing can happen with them."

"You're telling me." Blake tucked a strand behind her ear, "Come on."

He held out his hand and the two made their way to one of the libraries. They went and sat down on a couch that was next to a window. He sat with his back against the wall and Tori leaned back against him. "My brother has been through so much, and now…"

"Nothing. Kelly deserves him. They should be together."

"I know."

"You know, maybe we should talk again."

"Hunter won't listen."

"Maybe he will."

"Let's think about it."

After a few more minutes Tori spoke up, "When are we getting married?"

"In a few months. But we have to leave in a couple of days."

"I remember. Well, then let's just spend time together until then."

"Sounds good to me."

Blake kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	39. The Start of a New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Wow, this is weird, this is the last chapter for this story. It seems like I just started it. First off I want to thank amethyst fire phoenix, she gave me the idea for the story. Second I'd like to thank AldabaranFox, Amber, Ashley, Beth Wood, BlakeBradley's wifey, BlueDolphinz, CamFan4Ever, Cindyrussell27, cubanachicathatluvsnickymad..., footychick, foxee-chik, futuristicranger101, gymgurl, Hieiko, Iris Firewing, jean, KeNzEr24213, Krenya Alenak, MaddieNickandChipVidaLover, Meloda26, mysteree101, pinklen98, Pink-Mystic-Ranger, RoseOrtiz, SnOwWoLfGoDdEsS, Sonata Ann, Sonata's Moonlight, Superspyder CJ, Tenshi of Light 21, Tori Hanson, TwinkieTUTUS, Xx3.BusyGrlsLifeX3.14, XxBubblesxxVxx, YxU4evr for all reading and reviewing my story, and thank you for anyone else who read it._

_I'm sad to see this end, but all stories end, so…thank you again you guys helped keep me going and thank you for any ideas I got from any of you. So, onwards…._

**The Start of a New Beginning**

Freezing Hunter slowly turned back to his Father and stared at him in shock, "What?"

"Kelly. Tori's hand maid."

"What about her?"

"Hunter, tell the truth. You know your Mother and I don't appreciate it when you don't."

"Father, it's nothing really."

"Is it nothing?"

"Yes."

"So if I were to call Kelly out here you could tell her that anything that might have happened between the two of you meant nothing to you?"

The King let that sink in, allowing Hunter time to think. Hunter didn't understand what his Father was getting at. He could lie and then hurt Kelly. And if he did that the chances of apologizing were pretty slim. Or he could tell the truth and have his Father deny him seeing her. Either way things didn't look good. Finally he decided that it would be worse having Kelly think the he thought what they had was nothing. Looking at his Father he gathered up all his courage, "No. I couldn't tell her that."

"You care about her."

Hunter swallowed, "Yes."

"How much?"

"I…I think...I love her."

King Edward was taken aback, he had figured that Hunter cared for her, but love? "Do you really?"

"Yes. We've talked a lot. Blake spent a lot of time with Tori, and so did we."

"Well then let me ask you something else. How shall we deal with your marriage? You know that marrying a servant is not what would be considered worthy."

"Father."

"Yes Hunter?"

"She is just as worthy as any other princess, if not more. She is the one who came and got me to save Blake. She is the one who helped me get over Elizabeth. She went with Blake and me to go and save Tori. Kelly is—"

"The one?" His Father smiled, "Well then I suppose we know who your bride will be."

Hunter was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I suppose I could make you marry another princess, it would be a bit tricky, but I could do it. You can spend the rest of your life not really wanting to be with her, loving another, or you can spend the rest of your life with someone who was not born into royalty, but deserves it more than other princesses and is someone that you love." There was silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again, "I will leave it up to you." And with that he touched Hunter on the shoulder and headed back into the castle.

* * *

Blake walked in and found Tori just walking out of what she had told her was her study. "Why are you in there?"

"No reason." Tori said and started to walk away from the room.

"Hey, hey, hey." Blake ran forward, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "I think you were in there for a reason."

Tori bit her lip and looked down before looking back at Blake, "I was…looking at it."

"Sure you were."

"Alright fine, my Father had me go through more lessons for the wedding."

"Oh."

"You're lucky. At least you didn't have to."

"That's true."

"Hey." Tori playfully hit him which allowed Blake to lean in and steal a kiss. Afterwards Tori looked seriously at Blake, "Have you thought of anything for Hunter and Kelly?"

"No, not yet. My Dad's talking to Hunter right now, so…"

"You don't know what about?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Do you think they found a wife for Hunter?"

"I hope not."

"He wouldn't marry her would he?"

"Yeah, he would. He'd marry her and would make sure that he was fine with it."

"Poor Hunter. Poor Kelly. This just isn't fair. Kelly deserves him. She is—"

"I know. Don't worry I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Easy for you to say."

"No, not really."

"I know."

* * *

Kelly finished folding the blanket and placed it on Tori's bed. She knew that she shouldn't have said anything all that time ago. There was no reason for her to speak up, but she had. Now she though about him way to much for her own good. She needed to get over him. Hunter would end up marrying a princess and ruling his own kingdom. Kelly needed to get over him because she knew that she would see him way more than she wanted to. She had already left the room but hadn't realized where she was headed until she saw the door in front of her. His door.

Shaking her head she turned and walked away from it. As she turned the corner she ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me." While she curtsied she glanced up and saw King Edward.

"No, don't worry." Smiling she moved aside but the King didn't walk off instead he turned to face her, "Kelly right?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please, will you look at me?" She looked up into the man's face. It wasn't harsh or cold, but kind, a lot different than what she remembered back at their castle. "Will you walk with me?"

Kelly's mouth dropped open and she tried to think of a response before she decided on a nod. Smiling the King gestured to the hall in front of him and the two began to walk. The talking wasn't that much and Kelly really wished she knew why he wanted her here. He asked questions about her and talked to her as if he was really trying to get to know her. Finally they reached a door and King Edward opened it, "Well I will leave you now, perhaps we'll be able to speak again?"

"Perhaps, your majesty."

Smiling the King entered the room shutting the door behind him. Kelly let out a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding in. Looking around she decided to leave the area before any questions came her way.

* * *

Hunter found her soon after she had left his Father, "Hey." She couldn't help but smile at him especially when she saw a trace of a smile appear.

"Kelly, will you come with me for a minute?"

"Umm…now?"

"Are you busy?"

"Well, no, but…it's the middle of the day."

"Yeah, I know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Kelly followed Hunter right back to where King Edward had gone. "What are you doing?"

"It's alright." Hunter was about to open the door but moved his hand away and instead took Kelly's and brought her into a room, which thankfully was empty.

"Hunter, are you feeling alright?" Kelly asked as he shut the door.

"Kelly." He swallowed and then went over by the window.

After she went over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder, "What is it Hunter?"

"How do you feel about us?"

"Um…"

He turned and faced her, "Kelly?" He gently moved a strand of her hair behind her ear causing Kelly's eyes to close.

Her head went down and Hunter slowly moved it up, "Come on, please?"

The red head knew that whatever Hunter was getting at she'd find out soon so she decided to answer, "I love you."

From the look on his face Kelly could see shock on it but it was gone within a minute as Hunter looked back at the door before looking Kelly in the eyes, "I love you too."

Smiling the two leaned in and shared a gentle kiss leaving the two very elated. With that Hunter took Kelly's hand and walked back to the door that his parents were staying at. He knocked on the door and before Kelly realized it Hunter opened the door and the two were inside.

* * *

_3 Months Later_

Tori stood as still as she could as she felt the many different women standing around her and fixing her dress and hair. In the back of them she smiled weakly at Kelly who stood by the door with a tiara in her hand. Finally the women deemed it worthy that Tori was done and stepped away. Kelly made them all leave the room for the moment and walked over to Tori.

"So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Kelly smiled at Tori who leaned down so the smaller red head could place the tiara on her head. "As always."

"Thanks. Do you think—"

"That Blake will love it? Of course he will."

"I know."

"I just needed to reaffirm that again." They both heard music starting to play and Kelly turned back to Tori, "Alright, that's our cue. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

Kelly handed a lovely bouquet of white and light blue with some dark blue flowers to Tori. They headed out. Tori looked down at her dress, it was white and flowy. Her hair was down with the tiara lightly sitting on top. Kelly was wearing a green dress and was there with her throughout the entire wedding process. Tori walked towards Blake. She smiled as she saw him smiling at her. In the background she could see Hunter standing next to his brother.

Tori finally made it to the alter where, while holding hands with Blake, they were married. The two young lovers leaned in and kissed each other to begin their union. Tori had never felt a kiss that was so sweet. After to short a while the two pulled apart and headed back out. On the way out Tori smiled at her Father and Cam and Leanne.

Later at the dance as the two danced their special dance Tori looked around wanting to remember that day for the rest of her life. She saw Dustin and Marah dancing once more in a dark corner. They were soon to wed. Shane was bringing Kapri a drink allowing more time to grow. Her brother and her sister-in-law were happily dancing. And then the one couple that gave her the most joy was seeing Hunter and Kelly dancing. Instead of leaving for some time alone like all couples did they would travel to Blake and Hunter's kingdom where, in a week's time they would be able to witness Hunter and Kelly getting married.

After the dance the two walked back to their room that was set aside for them. There had been many things that Tori had started off hating in her life. Over time she had grown to like them, or even love them. But as Blake leaned in and the two shared their most passionate kiss, one that would lead to sharing their love with each other and becoming one, Tori realized that hating someone or something had never turned out as wonderful as it had with Blake.

Blake settled quickly into being married with Tori. When he had seen her walking down that aisle he didn't have any doubts. He loved her and he knew that she loved him, nothing else mattered. He never would have guessed that he would be in love with someone that he originally couldn't stand, but Tori made him happy. And them being together was the most wonderful thing that could happen. As the kiss deepened in their new beginning both Tori and Blake knew that they would never need anything else.


End file.
